


So You're the One

by Misha726



Series: So You're the One Universe [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 52,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha726/pseuds/Misha726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of ozhawk’s Tony/Skye “Soulmate Short” (the first chapter is hers). What happens when Skye meets the one and only Tony Stark and finds out he’s the one for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658407) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Skye meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Note- This is a continuation of the Skye/Tony Stark Soulmate Short by ozhawk, written with her permission. The first chapter was written by ozhawk. Chapter Two and onwards is my continuation. 
> 
> Author’s Notes- I fell in love with ozahawk’s Soulmate Shorts and asked if I could continue one and we decided on the Skye/Tony one. I’m not particularly good at smut, so this is staying T rating for now, but there might be some sexy goodness down the line. This is my first MCU story and its fun new territory for me. This takes place after AoS 2x10 and will deal with the fallout from that. Thank you to ozhawk for letting me continue her sto

**So You’re The One  
  
** **Disclaimer- Not mine. I’m not making any money off this, so please don’t sue.**

**Spoilers- Up to 2x10 and “Captain America: The Winter Soldier”.**

**Rating- PG-13/T, for now.**

* * *

 

**Chapter One**  
  
“Third office on the right down the hall, Stark, and stop _bothering_ me! Yes, you can go find my hacker and quiz her about that worm she dumped on HYDRA. She’ll rip you a new one herself if you give her any grief, so just get out of my office!”  
  
“Cheers, Agent,” Tony gave a little wave of his fingers and departed, laughing inwardly at Coulson’s glare. He headed down the hall, taking the opportunity to peek through every door. Interesting little secret base Fury had set up here. Third door – must be this one. He looked through the open door and blinked. _Couldn’t be_. The room’s only occupant was a pretty young thing with a laptop. She looked about eighteen, nibbling on a strand of long dark hair as she typed rapidly, humming to herself. But then Coulson _had_ said his hacker was a _she_.

 

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So you’re the one.”  
  
Skye spun around, her eyes huge. She said nothing, though, just stared at the man in the doorway.  
  
“You’re younger than I expected,” Tony Stark commented, moving forward and edging her out of the way with his hip to look at her computer screen. “Who trained you, the Russians? The Chinese? Or are you Israeli?”  
  
Skye shook her head in response to each rapid-fire question. Stark eyed her thoughtfully.  
  
"Coulson didn’t say you were the quiet type, he told me you could hold your own, wouldn’t have let me in here if you couldn’t. Cat got your tongue?”  
  
She took a deep breath. “No, but I do have your words."  
  
He froze, fingers suspended over the keyboard. Slowly turned his head to look at her. She found herself staring into dark, dark eyes from very close range.  
  
"Show me.”  
  
Skye blushed, but this was _Tony Stark_. She reached up to the neck of her T-shirt and pulled it down, glad it was stretchy and she wouldn’t have to remove it. There, on the upper curve of her left breast, a barely legible scribble said _So you’re the one_.  
  
“Please tell me it is your writing and I didn’t just flash a billionaire for no purpose?” she begged.  
  
“Oh, there’s always a purpose for pretty girls showing me their breasts,” Tony murmured, his eyes coming back up to hers. “But yes. That’s my writing. Not that I ever actually _write_ anything, these days.”  
  
“Me either,” Skye smiled a bit sheepishly. He was awfully attractive, even though he was only a few inches taller than her. She could quite see why he’d won Bachelor of the Year so many times. Those dark eyes were magnetic, drawing her in closer. Even if the facial hair was a bit iffy.  
  
Tony sighed, leaning back against her desk. “So what’s your name, jailbait?”  
  
“Skye, and I’m not _that_ young, I’m twenty-six!”  
  
“Really?” Tony blinked again. “Wow, that’s a relief, because you look about seventeen and I had the feeling it was gonna be a _very_ long few years. I was drunk through pretty much my whole teens and twenties and couldn’t remember when the words appeared.”  
  
She couldn’t help but giggle, though she felt a little regret. If he’d known when her words appeared, she could at least find out her true birthdate. “Where are my words on you?”  
  
He grinned wickedly. “Well, since you _are_ legal after all, I could show you.” His hands went to his belt and he slipped the buckle free.  
  
“Whoa, no, it can wait!” Skye freaked out. “Not here!”  
  
He laughed. “It’s all right. You could possibly see them even with the belt fastened.” He pulled up the edge of his Black Sabbath T-shirt and edged his jeans down slightly over his left hip. And there indeed was her writing. _No, but I do have your words._  
  
Skye reached out to touch, but realised what she was doing and snatched her hand away before making contact with his skin, her face flaming. “I’m sorry!”  
  
“Don’t be,” he smiled at her again, warmly. “You’re my soulmate. I’ve been looking for you for a _very_ long time.”  
  
“I thought Miss Potts…”  
  
“Not my soulmate,” his smile twisted wryly. “Obviously. A good friend, my _best_ friend, but she found her soulmate recently. Captain America’s buddy, the Falcon. I couldn’t stand in the way of that. Hadn’t honestly thought I’d find anyone else who would put up with my shit.”  
  
“I won’t,” Skye told him flatly. “I’ve been lied to, led on and hurt too many times. I won’t put up with that shit any more.”  
  
Tony looked deep into her eyes for a moment, seeing a girl who’d seen too much, suffered too much in her short life. Gently he lifted a hand to her cheek, feeling the softness of her skin, letting his fingers brush against her silky dark hair.  
  
“I can’t promise I won’t be an asshole and you won’t want to kill me sometimes,” he said honestly, “but I promise you this. I’ll never cheat on you. I’ll never lie to you. And if anyone ever even _thinks_ about hurting you, I will _destroy_ them.”  
  
A small smile curled Skye’s lips, and she lifted her own hand, placing it over his where it rested on her cheek. “I couldn’t ask for more than that.”  
  
“Well you should,” in the face of such deep emotion, Tony reverted to snark. “I _am_ a billionaire, after all. Anything you want, it’s yours.”  
  
Skye couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll email you a shopping list.”  
  
“You do that.” He let go reluctantly, stepping back, but she was very young and there was a great deal he needed to tell her before she made any deep commitment to him. “And put a date in your calendar.”  
  
“Oh?” she arched an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, tonight. I’m taking you out to dinner. Be ready at eight.” He scooped her hand in his, kissed it flamboyantly, and departed. “I’ll just let Coulson know I’m stealing you!” his voice floated back


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N- This introduces my work and my spin on the idea of Skye and Tony and how a soulbond  between them would work. Plus Coulson’s reaction._

Chapter Two  
  
About five minutes after Tony left, Coulson appeared in Skye’s doorway.  
  
“What’s this about you having dinner with Tony Stark?” He demanded in full ‘dad’ voice. “He’s much too old for you.  
  
Skye sighed. It seemed typical of what she knew of Tony that he had dropped the bomb, but none of the explanations. Not that she necessarily thought that the truth was going to make Coulson any happier.  
  
“He’s my soulmate.” She explained simply, absently rubbing her finger over the top of the soul bond.

  
Coulson was stunned. Skye and _Tony?_ That seemed like a pairing right out of his worst nightmare. Stark was too old for Skye. Plus the guy was an asshole.  
  
“I was shocked too,” Skye offered, “but it’s true. He said my words and I saw his. He’s my soulmate.”  
  
Coulson sighed. “Be careful.” He warned her. “Let me know the moment Stark acts out of line, ok?” He didn’t like the idea, but he knew that Tony had treated Pepper very well before their amicable break-up and it stood to the reason that he would do the same for his soulmate, but why did it have to be Skye?  
  
“Thanks AC.” Skye said with a smile.  
  
“If he hurts you, he’s a dead man.” Coulson imparted before turning and walking away. He needed time to process this. Skye and Stark.  
  
Skye watched him go. Poor AC. It must be hard on him knowing that his “kids” were growing up and having to face the idea of them dating. Plus, Skye had to admit that any dad would be upset about his daughter dating a man so much older than her, especially one with Stark’s reputation.  
  
Skye wondered what the psychopath who had contributed to her DNA would think of her hooking up with Iron Man, but as her body began to shake, she turned that thought off. They had quickly determined that negative emotions set off her powers and thoughts of her biological father only brought negative emotions.  
  
Instead, Skye forced herself to think calm thoughts and got the shaking under control. She decided to concentrate on her date. She needed to find Jemma and Bobbi. They’d help her get ready.  
\----***~***----  
  
“I can’t believe Tony Stark is your soulmate.” Jemma said for what seemed like the hundredth time as she helped Skye get ready.  
  
“Me either.” Skye admitted. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. “How do I look?” She hadn’t known how fancy to go. She had no idea where Tony was taking her, but he was a billionaire after all.  
  
“Beautiful as always.” Jemma told her and then turned the subject back to Tony. “Fitz is beside himself at the idea of meeting Tony Stark,” by that time the whole team knew about Skye and Stark, “The man’s a legend.”  
  
“A legendary asshole.” May said dryly, from the doorway. She looked at Skye. “You don’t have to end up with your soulmate. If you decide that you don’t want to put up with Stark, it’s ok.”  
  
Skye laughed. May’s warning was surprisingly a little more subtle than Coulson’s.  
  
“Let’s give him a chance to screw up before we write him off, ok?” She suggested. She knew Stark’s reputation, that he was brilliant, but abrasive and often reckless and self-centred. She also knew that he was almost twenty years her senior and that there was a lot working against them as a couple. But there had been no denying Tony’s charm or the sincerity in his voice as he had promised to never hurt her. Or the instinctive pull Skye had felt towards him. No, she needed to see at least where this would go.  
  
Besides givem her dating track record, one more disaster probably wouldn’t even register.  
  
Bobbi appeared in the doorway after May had vanished from it. “Stark’s here,” she told Skye, “and Coulson’s interrogating him about his intentions, so you might want to act fast.”  
  
“I’m ready,” Skye said hastily and rushed to Coulson’s office.  
  
“You can’t keep her out overnight,” Coulson was telling Stark sternly.  
  
“Overnight?” Skye asked, shooting Tony a look.  
  
“I’m flying you back to New York gorgeous,” Tony informed her, “after dinner, of course. Team protocol dictates that new soulmates be introduced to the team immediately.”  
  
“Fly me back?” Skye asked nervously, wondering if she’d be doing the trip in Tony’s arms. That sounded fun for a short trip, but…  
  
“The jet will be picking us up,” Tony assured her, “I sent word I’d be bringing a passenger.”  
  
“This is very unusual.” Coulson said, obviously unhappy. He looked at Tony. “24 hours. I want her back within 24 hours.”  
  
“Will do, Agent.” Tony said with a grin. He turned to Skye. “Ready to go?”  
  
“Uh, if it’s an overnight, I should pack…” Skye said, trailing off.  
  
Tony waved her off. “I’ve already asked Jarvis to order you some items. He got your information from your S.H.I.E.L.D file.”  
  
Coulson looked unimpressed, but Skye couldn’t help but smirk. That was something she would do. Dating a computer genius like Stark would be interesting for a master hacker like herself.  
  
“Bye AC,” Skye said and then added, “I’ll be careful, I promise.”  
  
“Hopefully not too careful.” Tony said in a low voice that only she could hear as they headed out the door. Skye smirked. That remained to be seen.

\---


	3. Chapter 3

 

 _Disclaimer in Chapter One.  
  
_ _A.N- As I said I’ve never written a Marvel fic before and I struggled a bit with Hawkeye and Black Widow. I figure they wouldn’t be super warm or welcoming right off the bat and went with that, I also figured it would be normal for Skye to think of them by their last names at first.  
  
_ Chapter Three  
  
Tony took Skye to a quiet little restaurant for dinner. “It’s nothing fancy, but we can talk privately here,” Tony explained. He was a gentleman and took her arm as the waiter showed them to their seats and then he helped her into the booth before taking his own seat.  
  
“I’m almost 50 years old and I don't exactly have a risk-free life.” Tony started after they had ordered. “I also drink too much and I’m ego-maniac.” He looked at her seriously. “I’m not saying this to scare you off, but I believe in putting all my cards on the table.”   
  
Skye looked at him. “I appreciate that.” She sighed. “It’s my turn. I have abandonment issues, my biological father is a psychopath and I have a crazy almost ex-boyfriend who is sort of stalking me. Oh and I can make the Earth shake."   
  
The last bit obviously caught Tony off-guard, so Skye explained about what had happened in San Juan and the discovery of her abilities.  
  
“I think that’s why Coulson finally let you guys know he was alive,” Skye said quietly, “Because he thought I might need help."   
  
“Do you?” Tony asked seriously.  
  
Skye shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve figured out how to control it, sort of, but I don’t know how to channel it yet. I know that negative emotion makes it worse.”  
  
“You should talk to Bruce,” Tony told her, “I mean if anyone can teach you about control and channelling negative emotion, it’s him.”  
  
Skye just nodded. “What I’m saying is that I come with a lot of baggage of my own.” She said quietly. “Maybe that’s why the universe put us together?”  
  
“Could be.” Tony agreed. “Does that mean you want to give this a shot?”  
  
Skye nodded shyly. “If you think I’m worth taking a chance on.”  
  
“Always.” Tony assured her. “Never doubt that for a moment.”  
  
“You know, I never dreamed that you’d be my soulmate,” Skye confessed, wanting to lighten the mood, “but I used to have the biggest crush on you."   
  
“Only _used_ to?” Tony teased.  
  
“Well, once I joined S.H.I.E.L.D, I realized superheroes were still human and some of the magic wore off,’ Skye confessed, “I grew past the sweaty Cosplay girl stage.”  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow. “I think I want to hear more about that,” he teased, “or maybe even get a demonstration.”  
  
Skye laughed. “It depends on how you play your cards.” She was glad to have gotten the serious, emotional part of the evening over and done with because she wans’t really comfortable with that kind of thing and she didn’t think Tony was either. But playful banter? _That_ she could handle.

\--  
  
Clint Barton was the one who had flown the jet down to pick Tony up. Natasha Romanoff had come with him. It was Skye’s first time seeing either of them in person, but they were exactly what she had expected. Romanov was gorgeous, but screamed “don’t fuck with me” and Barton was super alert, registering everything.  
  
“You know, Tony, it’s one thing to go back to sleeping with groupies, it’s another to inflict them on the rest of us.” Romanoff said acidly, assessing, and apparently dismissing Skye.  
  
Skye stiffened at the insult and so did Tony. “Don’t _ewer_ talk about her like that,” he warned Romanov, wrapping his arm around Skye protectively, “first, of all, she’s not a groupie—this is Coulson’s star hacker.  
  
Romanoff’s face was blank as she took in that information and Barton was staring at Skye intently, obviously reassessing his opinion.  
  
“She’s also my soulmate.” Tony told them evenly. “And you know what that means?  
  
“That the universe has picked up on your penchant for cradle robbing?” Barton quipped.  
  
“I’m not that young.” Skye protested, wondering why everyone kept commenting on her age. Ok, sure, she was a lot younger than Tony, but it wasn't like she was still in high school.   
  
Romanoff just smirked and then stuck out her hand. “Welcome to the team.”  
  
“The team?” Skye asked in confusion.  
  
“She doesn’t know?” Clint asked Tony, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“We haven’t gotten to that part yet,” Tony said easily, “I thought I’d tell her once she met the others and get it all over with at once.”  
  
Get what over with?” Skye demanded. She shrugged off Tony’s arm, which was still draped around her waist, and glared at him, hands on hips.  
  
“I like this one,” she heard Romanoff murmur, but Skye ignored her, focusing on Tony.  
  
“Can we talk about this on the plane?” He asked her. “I’ll explain everything, I promise, but I’d rather do it once we’re safely in the air.”  
  
Skye paused, considering it. Tony had promised she could trust him and he was her soulmate and while Barton and Romanoff weren’t going to win any personality contests, she didn’t think they would harm her either—not unless she proved herself to be a threat.  
  
“Ok.” She said slowly. “But if I don’t like your explanation, I’m calling Coulson and you can deal with him in pissed off Dad-mode.”  
  
Barton chuckled. “I like your attitude,” he told her warmly, “Tony needs someone who will call him on your shit. I’m Clint, by the way.”  
  
“Skye.” She introduced, shaking his hand, then they all boarded the plane. She wasn’t quite sure what she was getting into, but she decided to just follow her gut and hope that for once it didn’t blow up in her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

“Ok, what’s going on?” Skye demanded, once they were alone.  
  
Natasha was in the cockpit with Clint, leaving Skye and Tony alone to talk.  
  
“I’m not bringing you back tomorrow.” Tony told her.  
  
Skye stared at him. “What?”  
  
“Avengers protocol dictates that soulmates can join the team automatically.” Tony explained. “It’s why Jane Foster has a lab in the tower and why Sharon Carter works with us and they don’t even have powers: you do.”  
  
Skye blinked, barely processing his words. He was telling her she could be an Avenger? Her?

“Don’t I get a say?” She said finally.

“Technically.” Tony admitted. “But I really hope you’ll see things my way. Coulson’s team isn’t equipped to deal with someone with powers like yours. You said it yourself: you’ve only learned to suppress, not control. You’re better off around people who can help you maximize your potential.” He looked her in the eye. “Plus, I’ll feel more secure having you with me. That way when Ward and your father come after you, and we both know they will, they’ll have to get through the Avengers first.”  
  
Skye had to admit she liked the sound of that.  
  
“You can’t get just make decisions for me,” she warned Tony, “this isn’t going to work if you tell me what to do. I’m not a meek little girl who will hero worship you and do whatever you tell me.”  
  
“Thank goodness,” Tony told her, “I don’t want that at all. I work best with someone who will call me out on my shit.” He sighed. “However, you can’t stop me from wanting to protect you Skye. You’re my soulmate, it goes with the territory. And knowing that there are two psychos out there, after you? It kind of sets off my protective instincts.”  
  
Skye nodded. She could understand that. When he spelled it out like that, it seemed so reasonable.  
  
“Coulson’s going to flip,” she told him.  
  
Tony shrugged with him. “We’ll deal with him. There have been discussions about the Avengers working alongside the new S.H.I.E.L.D. If you join the Avengers, you’ll obviously still want to keep in touch with your old team, so I’ll do my best to make that collaboration happen. Besides he owes us one for letting us think he was dead for so long.”  
  
He put his hand on her face. “It’s going to all work out,” he assured her and then he leaned in and kissed for the first time.  
  
There had been a time where Skye had fantasized about kissing Tony Stark, but that fantasy didn’t live up to the reality. His mouth was gentle, yet firm, and it felt so right. Skye leaned into him, losing herself in his kiss.

* * *

  
The Avengers were all assembled when the jet returned to Avengers tower. Tony had sent word that he needed a team meeting ASAP and everyone had complied. Skye could see everyone staring at her interest, as she stood by Tony’s side.  
  
“This is Skye.” He introduced to the group. “My soulmate.”   
  
There was a stunned silence following his words and Skye could see everyone processing the information and assessing her accordingly.   
  
“I’m 26!” She blurted out before anyone could comment on her age.  
  
Her outburst broke the tension and laughter followed her words.  
  
“Good to know,” James Rhodes said with a laugh, “though having to wait might have taught Ol’ Tony here some patience.” The other man wasn’t technically an Avenger, but he was Tony’s best friend and spent a lot of time at the tower, occasionally residing there, and Tony had wanted him to be amongst the first to know about Skye.   
  
“That I’d like to see,” Steve Rogers joked, he smiled at Skye, “nice to meet you Miss Skye.”  
  
The others echoed his greeting and Skye found herself over-whelmed by the handshakes and introductions. The only person not joining the thong was Pepper Potts, who was leaning against a wall, assessing her carefully. Her eyes met Skye and promised that the two of them would talk soon. Alone. Skye wasn’t threatened by the exchange—Pepper had been with Tony a long time, was his best friend, of course she’d be concerned about his soul mate. It was only natural.  
  
“Skye is part of Coulson’s team,” Tony announced once everyone had greeted her, “She’s his master hacker.”  
  
“So you’re the one giving Hydra all that trouble.” Sharon Carter said appreciatively.  
  
“I try,” Skye said modestly.  
  
“Will you be joining us here?” Jane Foster asked politely. “The facilities here are fantastic. I'm sure you could put your computer skills to good use.”   
  
“Actually, she’ll be going into the field,” Tony said casually.  
  
Everyone stared at him, including Skye.  
  
“Skye’s gifted,” he explained, “her powers are newly awakened and she doesn’t know how to utilize them, but once she does, she’ll be a valuable part of the team.”   
  
Skye could tell the announcement caught them off-guard. But then it had caught her off-guard as well. Skye hadn’t really thought about using her powers in battle. The idea of having powers was still foreign. Especially since right now all she could do was make the ground shake uncontrollably. Something she tried to avoid.  
  
“What is your power, Skye?” Bruce Banner asked kindly.  
  
“I can make the Earth shake,” she confided, “but I can’t control it or channel it. I only know that negative emotion sets it off.”  
  
“I have some experience with that.” Bruce said dryly. “Once you’re settled in, we can set up a safe environment and do some experiments.”

Skye just nodded, a little taken aback by how fast everyone was accepting her. But then, she knew that soulmates were a serious business and people knew not to stand in the way, after all there had been many horror stories of what happened when people tried and given Tony’s temper and her powers… Well, the results probably wouldn’t be pretty, so it was probably a good thing everyone was being so accepting.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Chapter Five 

After introducing her to the rest of the Avengers and dropping the bombshell about her new status, Tony whisked her away to get settled. He'd called ahead and arranged for an apartment to be set up for her. Her own space. Skye knew it was way of saying he wouldn't rush her.

"If you need anything, just ask," He told her, "or let JARVIS know."

He had explained all about the advanced AI that ran Stark Tower and how it was programmed to meet any need that they might have. Skye thought it was the coolest thing she'd ever heard of, though she silently wondered if she could hack into the system.

"Thank you," she told him, "for everything."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him then. She liked that she didn't have to reach up too high to meet his mouth. Tony responded instantly, his arms tightening around her waist as he pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

Before long they had migrated from the hallway of her new apartment to the couch, continuing the make-out session they had enjoyed on the jet before Natasha had interrupted them.

Tony was the one to pull away, grimacing as he did. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to slow down."

Skye nodded, knowing he was right. Though, at the same time, a very big part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind and continue what they had started.

"It hasn't even been a full day yet," Tony reminded her, "and you've been through a lot of changes. Not just today, but in the last month, and you need time to adjust to it all before we rush into something." Tony shot her a grin. "And once I get you into a bed, I don't plan on letting you out for a long time."

Skye blushed, mostly from the rush of heat that filled her. That sounded  _very_ appealing.

"Besides, tomorrow will go better if I can tell Coulson honestly that I haven't rushed you into anything." Tony pointed out. "Otherwise he'd probably shoot me."

Skye laughed at the thought, some of the heat fading away. Oh, she still definitely wanted to continue what she and Tony had started, but reason was starting to take over from desire and she knew that she shouldn't rush into anything.

Tony stood up. "I need to go now," he told her, "or I won't want to leave at all. If you need anything, just ask JARVIS. He can alert me in an instant."

Skye nodded and watched him go. Part of her felt like this was some crazy dream. It had been the wildest day of her life and given all that had happened since she'd joined S.H.I.E.L.D, that was say something. But it wasn't every day a girl met her hero crush, found out he was her soulmate and got whisked away to join the Avengers. It was the ultimate fantasy.

The only thing marring it was the knowledge of having to tell Coulson and having to leave her team. They were the first family she'd ever had and yet… Sin San Juan, she had felt like a bit of an outsider. She knew no one blamed her for Trip's death, but she blamed herself and as hard as Jemma and Fitz tried, they couldn't use science to help her control her powers. She didn't fit with the team the way she had, though she still wasn't sure she had what it took to be an Avenger, but… Well, fate had put her with Tony for a reason, right?

* * *

"Why aren't you on your way back here?" Coulson demanded the next morning, over the phone.

Skye winced. This was going to be the hard part. Of all the team, she cared for Coulson the most, he was the dad she'd never had and always dreamed of She hated hurting him. "I'm not coming back."

"What?!"

"I've decided to join the Avengers." Skye told him.

There was silence on the other end.

"AC, you still there?" Skye asked after a long moment.

"Did Stark coerce you into this?" Coulson demanded finally.

"No." Skye said honestly. Yes, Tony had blindsided her with it, but she knew that if she hadn't wanted to, he wouldn't have forced her. "I want this. I think… I think this is where I belong."

"I think you're right.' Coulson admitted. "We haven't been able to help you and they can. They can teach you to do more than hide your powers." He paused. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too AC." Skye said, having to fight tears.

"Let me talk to Stark." Coulson demanded. "I know he's there with you."

Skye handed the phone over to Tony, who was indeed by her side.

"You have my word." She heard Tony say. "Yes, I thought you would say that."

There was a silence as Tony listened to what Coulson was saying.

"We'll have to work out the details. You might as well come here and then you can see for yourself that she's ok."

After another moment, Tony handed the phone back to Skye.

"Skye, we'll be coming to New York in a few days." Coulson told her. "We have some business to take care of and then we'll be there."

Skye wondered what the business was, but she didn't ask because she was no longer part of his team. However, she was glad they were coming to visit. She assumed this had to do with the collaboration Tony had mentioned. She liked the idea of being able to see her old team, while adjusting to her new one.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer and Rating in Chapter One.  
  
_ _A.N- I needed a Skye/Pepper scene and I rewrote this a few times, trying to figure out how to do it without it being really awkward. Even if they aren’t soulmates, I figure Pepper would still be protective of Tony, but at the same time, I figured she’d be welcoming._  
  
Chapter Six  
  
“Tony can be an impossible man to live with, but he’s a good man.”  
  
Skye turned around to see Pepper Potts standing behind her.  
  
“I’ve figured that out already.” She admitted.  
  
“Can we talk?” Pepper asked her. “Somewhere private?”  
  
Skye nodded and then she and Pepper headed towards Skye’s new quarters.  
  
“We knew we weren’t soulmates,” Pepper told her once they were settled, “but we decided it didn’t matter. We had both gotten tired of waiting for that magic person to show up and in Tony’s case, I don’t think he put a lot of faith in the idea. He knew you were so much younger than him and I think he worried that the cards would be stacked against you from the beginning, so why even try?”  
  
Skye just nodded.  
  
“Though, I think it influenced his taste,” Pepper confessed, “He started sleeping with much younger women in the hopes that one of them was you. But that got old fast and there had always been a chemistry between us and it developed into something more.  
  
“You loved him.” Skye acknowledged.  
  
“I did.” Pepper agreed. “And then I met Sam and I understood fate. Before that I had decided that even if my soulmate showed up, it didn’t matter, I’d just walk away because I loved Tony, but… It’s impossible to resist that pull. Tony understood and didn’t stand in my way.” Pepper paused. “Meeting Sam taught me that I loved Tony because he was my best friend, but that there had been something deeper missing. I think Tony realized it too or, if he didn’t, he has now."  
  
Skye blushed. “It’s very new.” She said softly. “We agreed to go slowly.”  
  
“Being cautious goes against Tony’s nature.” Pepper told her. “The fact that he isn’t rushing you signifies how serious he feels.”  
  
The idea pleased Skye.  
  
“Tony needs someone who will stand up to him.” Pepper told her. “He’s impulsive and arrogant and is used to getting his own way. I think you’ve already seen an example of that,” she said dryly, gesturing to Skye’s new quarters.  
  
“A little bit.” Skye agreed. “But staying here was the right thing for me—if it wasn’t, I would have said no.”  
  
“Good.” Pepper told her. The other woman stood up. “You’re young, Skye, but you seem strong. I’m sure you won’t have any problems keeping Tony in line. Though, I warn you, there will be times where you’ll want to pitch him off this tower.”  
  
Skye laughed. “I’m sure there will be.” She smiled at Pepper shyly. “I hope you and I can be friends.”  
  
“I’d like that.” Pepper told her. “There aren’t enough women around here and the men tend to be a little over-powering, if you haven’t noticed, so we need to stick together—which reminds me, we do a weekly girls’ brunch in my apartment. It’s tomorrow and I expect you there.”  
  
“Sounds nice,” Skye said, though the idea of a weekly girls’ brunches was a little over-whelming. She wasn’t really one for girly bonding. She hadn’t really had any female friends before Jemma and the other woman was kind of it. Skye had bonded with May, but not in a girly, chatting about men way, and she and Bobbi were friendly, but they hadn’t had much time to get acquainted before everything got crazy.  
  
Skye wasn’t sure what she really had in common with any of the other women who lived in the tower, other than having a super-hero for a soulmate. However, she’d be living with these women, hopefully for a long time and it would be nice to build some real friendships.

\--  
  
Skye was still nervous the next day when she entered Pepper’s apartment and saw that she was the last to arrive.  
  
She looked around at the faces. Natasha was lazing on the couch, a champagne glass in her hand and she was talking to Jane, who was sitting on a loveseat with her assistant, Darcy Lewis. Sharon was sitting in a chair, her attention also on the stunning red head. It was an interesting group of women.  
  
Pepper led Skye into the living room and handed her a glass of champagne. “Get comfortable.”  
  
“Natasha was just complaining about being the only woman in the field.” Sharon explained.  
  
“Aren’t you in the field as well?” Skye asked as she settled down in a free chair. She knew the pretty blonde had been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent before everything had gone down and that she had been Coulson’s list to contact, when he’d found out that she was Captain America’s soulmate and crossed her off, since he hadn’t been ready to reveal himself.  The fact that she was also Bucky Barnes’ soulmate was something that wasn’t public knowledge and Skye hadn’t learnt until her arrival at the tower.  
  
“I do some Intel, but I’m not enhanced in anyway, so I stay out of the dangerous fights.” Sharon explained and from the way she rolled her eyes, Skye could tell that hadn’t entirely been her decision. But then Sharon had not one, but _two_ over-protective males in her life. “I work better undercover anyway, because people get fooled by the sweet girl next door thing.”  
  
“Also Steve and Bucky are over-protective.” Natasha added. She looked at Skye. “All the guys are, so you better get used to it.”  
  
“Clint doesn’t seem to want to stop you from being in the field,” Skye said hesitantly.  
  
There was a burst of laughter following her words.  
  
“Clint values his balls,” Darcy explained with a giggle, “and he knows Tash would cut them off if he even suggested it.”  
  
Skye was intrigued by the comfortable companionship these very different women had seemed to establish. She hoped she would be able to be part of it.  
  
“I’m looking forward to having you join us in the field,” Natasha told her, “the boys are bad enough, but it’s the press that gets to me. They can’t decide if I’m a fragile little creature who needs to constantly be rescued or a femme fatale who has seduced the entire team.” There was disgust in Natasha’s voice as she said the last part. “At least, with you around, they’ll have something new to write about.”  
  
“They’ll paint us as bitter rivals fighting for the affection of the Avengers.” Skye quipped, causing all the other women to erupt in laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer in Part One._

_A.N- I went with the comics for inspiration on Skye’s powers and how they work. Quake is pretty bad-ass._

Chapter Seven

Skye’s first few days as an Avenger flew by. There was the brunch with the girls, which had helped her start to feel like she belonged, but there were other things as well. She was starting to get to know each member of the team and she liked them all. Though there was a lot of testosterone in the building and she could definitely see why the women felt the need to band together. There were definitely a lot of impressive personalities, for sure.

She was also working on her powers. There was a steel-enforced, shock-proof workout area in the basement that they used for the Hulk and for testing super powers, and Skye had been spending most of her time down there, trying to work on her powers.

They did discover she could shake people and objects and not just the ground. Though, she found it really hard to focus her powers and she still had a problem figuring out how to turn them on and off at will.

Still, her new teammates were impressed. They had discovered that when attacked, she instinctively used her powers on her attacker and could throw off of her. Though, Skye was sure that neither Steve nor Bucky had been using his full force on her and Tony had refused to attack her in the Iron Man Suit, even when Skye had pointed out it would be useful to see how her powers worked again tech. It was also incredibly hard to channel it on demand and to control just how much force she used, but she was starting to understand how her powers could be beneficial.

“You’ll be handy in a fight,” Bucky commented, “Between you and Hulk, we could probably level a small city.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good thing,” Bruce said dryly, “but Bucky is right—your power will come in handy, once you learn how to tap into it properly. You’ll be useful in a fight and if we can channel your power on a small scale, it has lots of practical uses.”

“If I ever do.” Skye said, feeling a little overwhelmed at the idea. So far she had only been able to produce a brief tremor on command, one that only lasted less than a second. If she channelled her anger, she could do more, but then she had a hard time controlling it.

“I think it’s time for you to take a break.” Tony suggested, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
Skye nodded and leaned against him.

Bruce and Bucky tactfully left them alone.

“Your old team will be here tomorrow,” Tony reminded her, “and if they see you looking so exhausted and over-whelmed, Coulson is going to shoot me.”

Skye couldn’t help laughing at that.

“I feel useless,” she confided, “Until I can control these powers, I can’t help in the field.”

After San Juan, it had quickly been decided that she was no use as a field agent, because her powers were too unpredictable. It was one of the reasons, Skye had felt out of place with her old team.

“With your computer skills, you will never be useless,” Tony assured her, “the day we first met, I was on my way to talk to you about the worm you had dropped on HYDRA, but we got a little side-tracked.”

“Just a little.” Skye admitted, she looked at him. “Do you want to talk about it now?”

Tony gave her a long admiring look. “Talking about HYDRA is not the first thing that pops into my mind when I think of things I want to do with you.” He admitted.

Skye blushed. She and Tony had had a few heated encounters over the last few days, but had always called it quits before they got too carried away. Skye knew Tony was waiting for her to make the final move.

Skye wanted to. She really wanted to, but the memory of her past mistakes held her back. She had only known Tony for four days, she had known Ward for months and look how wrong she had been about him.

Skye began to shake involuntarily at the thought of Ward and how he had deceived her.

“Skye, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Tony asked as he stepped back.

Skye took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. “Unpleasant thoughts.” She admitted. She let out a deep breath. “Did you want to go over the basics of that worm? It would help keep my mind focused.”

Tony nodded and offered her his hand. Skye took it and let him lead her out of the safe room. She had to believe that she wasn’t making a mistake this time, but she just needed a little more time to be 100% sure because she had a feeling if this one didn’t work out, it would hurt more than any of the others. After all, if she couldn’t even make it work with her soulmate, then it had to mean there was something wrong with her, right?  
\--

Coulson and the others arrived the next day. Both May and Coulson immediately cornered Skye, to make sure she was ok and that joining the Avengers was her decision.

"I'm settling in," she promised them, "Bruce has been helping me work on my powers and the computer system here is amazing." Besides the undeniable sexual tension between them, she and Tony had immediately bonded over their mutual tech brilliance and had actually stayed up into the wee hours of the night comparing stories and techniques. There was the pull of the soulmate connection, but Skye was starting to believe that there was more there, enough to build a legitimate connection.  
  
After accepting her words with a quick nod, Coulson then disappeared with Tony and Steve to discuss the proposed S.H.I.E.L.D-Avengers collaboration.  
  
Jemma and Fitz had quickly gone to check out the lab, obviously eager to see the kind of facilities that Stark had available, while Bobbi and Hunter had gone off to catch up with Clint and Natasha—apparently the two couples were old friends.

That left Skye to show May and Mack around and Mack was quickly distracted by Sam and Bucky, leaving May and Skye alone.

“I’m ok.” Skye promised her former trainer. “I think this is the best place for me.”

May just looked at her for a long moment, obviously trying to decide if she was lying and then nodded. “If you ever need us, you just have to ask.”

Skye knew the older woman was sincere and that just because she no longer belonged with her old team, the bonds she had formed with them weren’t broken.

“Excuse me Miss Skye,” JARVIS said suddenly, alerting her attention.

Mas started at the sound of the voice. Skye couldn’t blame her, it did take a bit of getting used to. “Yes, JARVIS?”

“Miss Simmons requires your presence in the lab.” JARVIS informed her. “She says it is quite urgent.”

Skye and May exchanged looks and then ran to the elevator, wondering what could possibly be wrong with Jemma?


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer in Part One._

_A.N- I fell in love with Fitz/Darcy thanks to ozhawk and had to include them in this._

Chapter Eight

Jemma’s emergency turned to be of the soulmate variety. As soon as she had stepped into the lab, she and Bruce had politely greeted each other and had both reacted in surprise with the realization they were soulmates.

They both seemed to take it well and were giving each other shy looks when Skye and May arrived. Skye decided that in a lot of ways it made sense. After all, they were both incredibly smart and Bruce was very nice and gentle, though there were the issue of the Other Guy.

Skye would have worried about how poor Fitz was taking the news about Jemma finding her soulmate, since everyone knew he had an unrequited crush on his lab partner, except he had managed to find his too.

Skye had to do a double take when she realized that he was holding hands with Darcy, both of them looking completely besotted. It was another pair that made sense though and Skye could already tell they were going to be adorable.

“Coulson’s going to love this,” May muttered, looking at the two new soul pairs.

Indeed, Coulson was not pleased when he, Tony and Steve arrived at the lab, to realize he was losing at least one member of his team. Technically Darcy had no tie to the Avengers and could have joined S.H.I.E.LD to be with Fitz, but Skye couldn’t quite picture the other woman as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and she also couldn’t imagine separating her from Jane.

“We should probably hammer out the terms for our collaboration.” Tony told Coulson with a smirk. After all, with half his team attached to the Avengers, Coulson was pretty much forced into the collaboration. Though, Skye wasn’t sure why he had been resisting in the first place.

Coulson had agreed, though not enthusiastically, and he, Steve and Tony had once more disappeared into Tony’s office. A few hours later, the three men emerged and it was announced that the Avengers would be working alongside Coulson’s team to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.

Everyone took the news in stride.

“I wonder if this means we’ll actually start getting paid real wages,” Skye heard Hunter mutter and couldn’t blame him. They had been working for the greater good, but a regular pay check could still come in handy—even when your room and board were provided.

Other than that, no one seemed to have any real questions or objections. Skye knew that while Coulson had been reluctant, everyone else had seen a collaboration with Stark to be a good thing—even before the news about her and Jemma and was eager to get to work.

“There are still details to be sorted out,” Tony told Skye in private later that evening, “but we’ve agreed to share resources.”

“Which means you’ve agreed to bank-roll S.H.I.E.L.D.” Skye said shrewdly, well aware of the state of S.H.I.E.L.D’s finances.

“I can afford it,” Tony said with a shrug, “and Coulson’s got the equipment and the experience to run the operation. I think he worries about being seen as just an extension of the Avengers, though, and that that will compromise his ‘mission’.”

“Did you reassure him?” Skye asked.

Tony grinned. “I’m not really the reassuring type, but we worked out an arrangement we can agree with. Coulson has the funds to actively recruit now, which is important, and he will be keeping his current base of operations.”

“What about Jemma?” Skye asked.

“We agreed that it made more sense to move the science department here,” Tony told her, “Jemma and your friend Fitz will be moving into the tower and they’ll be joining Bruce, Jane and Darcy in the labs here.”

Skye nodded in relief, glad that her friends wouldn’t be separated from their soulmates and thrilled to have them close to her.

“I should go check on Jemma then,” Skye said standing up, “and see how she’s settling in. Fitz too.”

Tony smiled wryly. “It keeps getting harder and harder to get you alone,” he commented, but he also stood up and together they left his apartment and headed to the labs to see Skye’s friends.  
\--

“Is there any word on Cal?” Skye asked Coulson later that evening.  
Jemma was settling in remarkably well and Fitz had barely left Darcy’s side since they’d met. So Skye had left them to do their work and get acquainted with their soulmates, while she went to find Coulson and ask him a few questions.

He wasn’t staying at the Avengers’ Tower. In fact, he, May and the others had been preparing to leave when she’d caught up with him and asked for a few minutes.

“No,” Coulson admitted, “nothing from Ward either.”

In the just over a month since San Juan, Cal and Ward had both seemed to disappear. Skye assumed Ward was still alive, she hadn’t shot to kill, only to wound. HYDRA was still lurking around, but after Whitehall’s death, they were quieter than usual as well.

“What do you think they’re waiting for?” Skye asked anxiously.

“I don’t know.” Coulson admitted. “We know that your… We know he’s not affiliated with HYDRA, that he has his own agenda, but we have no idea what it is and Ward is equally predictable. But I don’t think either one of this done with you yet.”

“I can only hope.” Skye muttered. She had enough on her plate without having to worry about the two of them.

“You’re safe here.” Coulson assured her. “To get to you right now, they would have to go through the entire Avengers and I don’t think either of them is that stupid. Besides, they don’t even know where you are. I assume, they think you’re still with me, still laying low.”

Skye hadn’t been out on a mission since San Juan. Had barely left the Playground until the day Tony had showed up and changed her entire life.

“How is your training coming?” Coulson asked.

Skye shrugged. “It’s only been a few days, but so far I still have no control. However, I can throw Captain America to the ground.”

Coulson looked impressed. “It sounds like you’re in the right place,” he told her, “Though I hate having to leave you, Fitz and Simmons here.”

“We’ll see you often,” Skye reminded him, “we’re all on the same team now.”

Coulson looked broody and Skye knew he still had reservations about working with Tony and the others. “I guess we are.”


	9. Chapter 9

_A.N- This one is shorter than the rest, because I don’t do smut well. I’m a “close the bedroom” door type (though I love reading it)._

Chapter Nine

Jemma and Fitz adjusted to life in the Avengers Tower almost immediately.  
With Darcy by his side, Fitz was becoming more like his old self, the way he had been before Ward. There had been no hesitant ‘getting to know you’ period for the two of them, they had jumped in head first and seemed deliriously happy. Skye was thrilled to see Fitz so happy, he deserved it.

Jemma and Bruce were taking it more slowly. They were both cautious by nature and preferred not to make rush decisions. “We’re having a proper courtship.” Jemma told Skye primly. “We’re getting to know each other as friends and colleagues first.”

Skye wasn’t going to tease her friend, after all she hadn’t been ready to rush into a relationship either and Tony didn’t have an ‘other guy’ to consider.

Skye’s apartment had two bedrooms, each with their own bathroom; so instead of Jemma moving into a guest apartment, she’d moved in with Skye. Fitz had moved in with Darcy immediately, neither of them seeing any reason to wait—Skye envied them their certainty.

Tony was being very patient about her need to wait and the fact that she now had a roommate. He never pushed her, he was charming and attentive. It was wonderful and Skye would have been worried it was just act, if he wasn’t also arrogant and pig-headed, proving he was far from perfect.

They had their first fight a few days after Fitz and Simmons arrived at the tower, each convinced that they were right and the other was wrong when it came to a computer algorithm they were putting together to infiltrate HYDRA, They stood there glaring at each other, until JARVIS had politely suggested that they should try and combine their ideas.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Tony muttered.

“Because compromise does not come naturally to you, sir.” JARVIS had replied.  
Skye had to laugh at the AI’s snark.

Tony shot her a look.

“I probably shouldn’t have dismissed your ideas entirely,” he admitted and Skye knew it was the closest she’d get to an apology.

“I shouldn’t have criticized your plan without considering it,” She conceded.

Tony pulled her towards him for a quick kiss. “Why don’t we see what we can do when we work together?” He suggested when he released her.

Skye smiled, liking the sound of that.  
-~-

Weirdly enough, the fight was what convinced Skye she was ready to commit to a relationship with Tony. They had had a fight and they’d resolved it and managed to make good progress on their new program.

Normal couples fought, Skye knew that and she knew it wasn’t the last fight that she and Tony would ever have. But the fact that they’d had a fight and it was no big deal, it gave her a new feeling of confidence.

That night, Skye and Tony had dinner in his apartment, just the two of them. Afterwards, they started watching a movie on the couch, but quickly got distracted.

“You should probably go back to your apartment,” Tony said after a few moments, pulling away to regain his composure.

“I’d like to stay,” Skye said softly, almost shyly.

Tony looked her in the eye. “Are you sure?” He asked. “I don’t want to rush you, but I can’t keep this casual… That’s why I’ve given you time. If we do this…”

The soul bond was a powerful thing. There was a desire to be with your other half and to consummate the bond and just an overwhelming feeling of rightness. In fact, it was that powerful feeling that had made Skye so cautious, wanting to make sure that she wasn’t just blindly going into this because he was her soulmate. And because she knew that once they took that step, it would change everything.

“I understand.” Skye told him. “I want this. I want you.” She leaned forward and kissed him. Tony responded with a groan, running one hand through her hair and pulling her closer to him.

“You’re gorgeous.” He whispered against her mouth. “So gorgeous. I want to see all of you, explore all of you.”

Skye felt heat flood her entire body at his words. She wanted that too. She’d wanted Tony before she even met him—though she admitted mostly it had been the idea of Iron Man she’d been attracted to. But now that she’d met Tony and gotten a chance to get to know him, she was even more attracted to him. It wasn’t just that he was gorgeous, but he was also funny and charming, but also kind and generous and brilliant. And he was hers.

It was a frantic fury of hands and mouths, eager to explore every part of each other’s body. Their clothes were thrown everywhere in chaotic action, littering the floor of the apartment.

Finally Tony wrenched himself away from her.

“We need to move this to the bedroom.” He told her and he picked her up off her feet as if she weighed nothing and carried her in that direction.


	10. Chapter 10

_A.N- I attempted to write the smut, but I just couldn’t do it in a way I liked, sorry. I had actually intended to just move the story ahead and continue with the plot and then I started thinking and realizing that Skye and Tony need a ‘morning after’ scene and I hope I’m doing an ok job establishing the connection between them.  
_

Chapter Ten  
  
“We need to get out of bed at some point.” Skye told Tony the next afternoon.  
  
They had spent the night and the morning and now part of the afternoon, exploring each other’s bodies. Skye was impressed by Tony’s stamina, but then he was in fantastic shape for a man approaching 50 and it showed in every way. She couldn’t help but running one hand over his chest, even as she made her comment.  
  
“Why?” Tony asked, running a hand threw her hair. “JARVIS can order us food.” He changed position so that he could lean down and kiss her. “It’s not wrong to take this time for ourselves, Skye.”  
  
“Everyone will know what we’re doing.” Skye pointed out with a blush.  
  
“So?” Tony asked, unconcerned. “Once Bucky was found and their trio was complete, he, Sharon and Steve didn’t come out of their apartment for days. Sam and Pepper went away on a vacation to be alone. Darcy and your friend Fitz have been spending a fair bit of time in their quarters, if you haven’t noticed. It’s perfect normal for soulmates to need some time to get to know each other.”  
  
Skye knew he had a point and it wasn’t like all their time in bed had been spent having sex, they had also spent a lot of time talking and sharing personal stories. They had done a bit of that in the previous two weeks, but somehow it was easier to open up in a more intimate setting.  
  
“We have a lot to discuss,” Tony talked about, “including what we see for our future. If you really want to join the others, though, we can.”  
  
“No.” Skye admitted, “You’re right, it is nice to be able to get to know each other in private.” She was just always self-conscious about being the object of attention and speculation.  
  
“Why don’t we go have some lunch then?” Tony suggested. “I can get JARVIS to order something or we can make do with what’s in the fridge.”  
  
“The fridge is fine.” Skye said as she climbed out of the giant bed. In addition to being the largest bed she had ever seen, it was also tall and since she was short, climbing out was a little bit like jumping.  
  
Tony reached out a hand to steady her and then he got out as well.  
  
Skye admired his form as he headed towards the dresser. He was gorgeous. And he was _hers_. It was pretty hard to believe. Even after the night and morning she’d just experienced.  
  
As Tony slipped on a pair of boxers and a tank top, Skye suddenly realized that she was very naked and that the only clothes she had were the ones she’d discarded the night before. Which were still somewhere in the living room.  
  
Tony must have sensed her dilemma, because he turned around and grinned. “Check the other closet.”  
  
Intrigued, Skye headed towards the second closet and was surprised to see that, while it wasn’t full by any means, there were several items of clothing for her to choose from, all in her size.  
  
“I was optimistic.” Tony told her. “When I first asked JARVIS to order some things for, I had a few put away here.”  
  
Skye knew that the gesture was typical of Tony. He had lots of money and liked to spend it. She could roll her eyes on the fact that he had been counting on her spending the night, but she found it sweet that he had thought ahead.  
  
She grabbed a tank top and a pair of lounge pants and quickly got dressed.  
  
As soon as she was clothed, she wrapped her arms around Tony. “Thank you.”  
  
“For not keeping you naked?” He teased. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, that sounds like a great plan, but…”  
  
Skye rolled her eyes and dropped her arms “Do you make every sentimental moment a joke?”  
  
“Yes, actually.” Tony admitted. He looked her in the eye. “I have a hard time with emotions, Skye. Maybe it comes from my childhood and my relationship with my parents or maybe it’s just who I am, but I’m not good with deep emotions. I tend to use humour as a deflection. For a long time, Pepper and Rhodey were the only people I let close to me.”  
  
“I can understand that.” Skye told him softly, putting her hand on his face. “I know what it’s like to build a shell around yourself. If you make everything a wisecrack, then no one can see you hurting.”  
  
She and Tony came from such different backgrounds, but they had more in common than she’d originally thought. They both knew what it was like to feel alone and unhappy.  
  
“The first time I ever felt like I belonged, was with Coulson’s team.” Skye continued quietly, “and then after San Juan, that changed. I mean, I know they still love me, but…”  
  
“You belong here,” Tony told her softly, “not just with me, but with the Avengers. Your powers, I know they scare you, but they’re amazing.” He put his hand on top of hers. “And you and I? Maybe we can help each other with those defence mechanisms.”  
  
Skye liked that Tony wasn’t promising her a future of sunshine and rainbows, because that wasn’t possible. Instead, he was promising to work with her, which was much better, because it was more real.  
  
“Why don’t you feed me and then we can go back to baring our souls?” Skye quipped after a moment, dropping her hand.  
  
Tony grinned and took her hand in his. “Anything for my girl, but if we’re talking about baring things after we eat, our souls are not my first choice.”  
  
Skye rolled her eyes, but giggled anyway and then followed Tony into the kitchen. She was sure there would be a lot bore baring, of both souls and bodies, going on later, but there would also be a lot of snark and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	11. Chapter 11

 So You’re the One  
  
 _Disclaimer in Part One.  
  
_ _A.N- I can’t be too mean to Ward, because he’s my nephew’s favourite character. So he’s not going to be a straight out villain, but he’s not exactly a good guy either. I do have a long term plan for him and he has an important role to play (and possibly a surprising one).  
  
_ Chapter Eleven  
  
 _A Month Later_  
  
“Anyone word on Daisy?” Ward asked Cal. He and the other man were still working together because they had a mutual goal: get Daisy to work with them.

They had other agendas as well. There were other artefacts to track down and Cal had vowed revenge on Coulson, for taking Whitehall’s death from him. Ward didn’t want any part of that, he wished Coulson no ill will, but at the same time it served his purpose to work with Cal. Cal’s other goal was to get his daughter back and that was a goal Ward shared and the other man had resources that he didn’t. Cal had his own network to help him with his mission and while Ward had more information on S.H.I.E.L.D, Coulson and Skye, he didn’t fool himself that he’d be able to get to her by himself.

He had no interest in aiding HYDRA, but then neither did Cal. All Ward wanted was Skye, or Daisy as her father insisted on calling her. She was his motivation, his inspiration, and he knew if he could just get her to listen, she’d understand that he would never hurt her. He just wanted to help her.

He absently touched his healing wound. He had been stunned when she’d shot him, but he hoped it put them on even footing. She had been able to express her anger with him and maybe now she’d be able to forgive him.

“No.” Cal told him. “She hasn’t been seen with Coulson’s team since San Juan, so obviously he has her locked away. However, their security is better than ever since the deal with Stark.”

Yes, word had leaked that not only did the Avengers know Coulson was alive, they had entered a partnership with S.H.I.E.L.D, which meant that Coulson’s team no longer had funding issues. Which meant, better security.

“The fact that we haven’t seen her, means that you were right,” Ward assured him, “they can’t accept what she’s become. We’ll be able to get her soon and by then she’ll realize that she’s better off here, with people who will appreciate her talents.”

Just then Anne, as Agent 33 had decided to be called, came into room. “You might want to turn on the television.” She instructed them, her eyes fastened on Ward. Which wasn’t unusual, since San Juan, she had stuck with him.

He was grateful to her for aiding him after Skye shot him, but her devotion was a little unnerving. It was as if with Whitehall gone, she had transferred all of her loyalty and to devotion to Ward without even knowing him.

 _Like you did with Skye after Garett’s death?_ A little voice inside Ward’s head pointed out, but he dismissed it. He and Skye were different. He _knew_ her, what he felt for her was real—after all, even before Garett had died, he’d had conflicting loyalties. All because of her.

Cal turned on the TV and there was a news story about the Avengers.

“Who is the mysterious Quake?” The headline read.

Ward’s eyes widened at the footage, which showed a small dark woman in a tight black outfit fighting alongside the Avengers. Her face wasn’t visible, but it didn’t have to be: Ward knew it was Skye.

“Bystanders heard Iron Man refer to the newest member of the Avengers as ‘Quake’,” The newscaster was saying, “and it is evident her powers are quite impressive. But who is she? Where did she come from and how did she end up alongside the Avengers?”

Cal let out a long string of curse words and Ward didn’t blame him. They had assumed Skye was lost and alone, an outcast from S.H.I.E.L.D, but here she was in the midst of the Avengers. It was an unexpected complication and yet… At least they had proof that she was ok, that she had come out of San Juan unscathed, and with apparent powers. Besides, now they knew where to find her. 

* * *

 

“How do you feel?” Tony asked anxiously after they returned from the battle with some amped-up Hydra goons that Coulson had alerted them to. 

It had been Skye’s first official time in the field. Or at least her first time with super powers. After over a month of practice with her powers, they had decided she was ready to try them out. She still didn’t have perfect control, but then neither did the Hulk.

All in all, she had done ok, had managed to keep her focus and had successfully used her power to bring down one of the bad guys. It was definitely easier working with a team though and she had known that someone had her back the entire time, which had helped her keep her focus. 

“I’m ok,” Skye assured him, “It was kind of a rush actually.”

“I know that feeling,” Tony told her. He pulled her into his arms and shot her a suggestive grin, “I can think of a way to burn off the excessive energy.”

Skye laughed. “Of course you can.” She said, but she happily met his hungry kiss.

* * *

“I have to admit, it felt great to be back in the field,” Skye told Tony a little while later, her head against his chest as they lay cuddled up in their big bed.

She had moved her stuff into his apartment a couple weeks earlier, intending to occupy one of the guest rooms, but that had never happened. Instead, she and Tony had jumped into full co-habitation and their relationship had gotten serious fast.

It wasn’t perfect. They were both stubborn and opinionated. Skye had abandonment issues and Tony was arrogant and impulsive, but it was easier than Skye had imagined it would be. They just fit. That was the beauty of soulmates though, that there was one person in the world who was meant to complete you. Not that being soulmates everything perfect, relationships were still work, but with Tony it fit in a way Skye hadn’t previously realized was possible.

“You were great,” he assured her. “And I _really_ like the outfit.” He added with a leer. “It’s even hotter than Natasha’s.”

“I don’t know how she manages it,” Skye admitted, “I felt so self-conscious.” But the outfit was specially designed to protect her in battle, without sacrificing flexibility. Or at least that was what Bruce had assured her and Skye had taken his word for it.

“Trust me, no one was complaining.” Tony joked, but then he turned serious. “You know that the media will have picked up on it by now, right?”

Skye did know that. It was one of the factors they had considered before deciding to put her out in the field. “They were going to find me eventually,” she said, fighting to keep calm. “Maybe the idea of having to go through the Avengers to do it will slow them down.”

They had given her a code name to cut down on public attention and Bucky had been the one to come up with the name “Quake” with an offhand comment about how she’d have the bad guys quaking in their boots and everyone had agreed it suited. Still, Skye didn’t hold much hope that it would fool her father or Ward. But she was always going to have to face them and she’d prefer it be on her terms, with back-up of her choosing.

“We won’t let anything happen to you,” Tony promised her, “you’re one of us and we protect our own.”

Skye knew that was true. The Avengers were their own little family and they protected one another. Especially now that every member of the team had found their soulmate and the happiness that went with it, no one wanted to risk jeopardising that

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Chapter Twelve

"What are you guys doing?” Skye asked as she entered the common area of the tower and saw that several of the other women seemed to be reading something on various devices and laughing hysterically.

“We’re reading the news reports from yesterday’s fights.” Darcy told her. “The blogs are the best.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Do I even want to know?”

“You already have a fan site.” Jemma told her. “Though, it seems mainly devoted to your breasts and your ass.”

“Stupid costume.” Skye muttered. “The men don’t go through this.”

“Yes they do,” Sharon corrected, “You’ve seen Steve’s costume, doesn’t exactly leave much to the imagination.”

“Clint’s either.” Natasha commented with a grin. “There are entire websites devoted to his ass. He hates it, but it makes me feel better. And it really _is_ a great ass.”

The other women all agreed. Clint’s ass was pretty damn fine. In fact, all the men were pretty spectacular.

“I think I walked in at the wrong moment.” Sam said from the doorway. “Why are you talking about Clint’s ass?”

“Yeah, mine’s much nicer.” Tony said from behind Sam.

“We’re discussing the press coverage about Skye,” Pepper pointed out, ignoring Tony with an ease that Skye admired. She figured it came from years of experience. “And Sharon was just pointing out that you men aren’t exempt from ogling and objectification.”

“What are they saying?” Tony demanded, crossing to Skye’s side.

She shrugged. “I haven’t bothered to look yet.”

“Calm down Romeo,” Natasha told him, “it’s just the same old garbage that they’ve been spewing forever, they just have a new target.”

Sharon and Jemma got up and quietly left the room at this point, obviously deciding they didn’t want to deal with an irritated Tony. Pepper knew how to handle him and Natasha didn’t take anything from anyone, but Skye had been surprised to learn that Jemma found him a little intimidating and it was possible Sharon felt the same way. Darcy looked like she wanted to hang around, but Jemma grabbed her arm and she left with the other women.

“And this is just the beginning,” Pepper pointed out once they had more privacy, “right now they’re just speculating about ‘Quake’. Once they find about your relationship, it’s going to be a whole new ballgame.”

Skye knew Pepper was right and she could already imagine the field day the press was going to have with the topic. There was the fact that Tony was over 20 years older than her and when combined with her less-than-glorious beginning, it would definitely generate a lot of gossip. Tony would be painted as having a mid-life crisis thanks to being dumped by the love of his life and Skye would be painted as a gold-digger, trying to improve her lot in life.

Pepper must have seen the look of horror on Skye’s face, because she nodded sympathetically. “You need to be prepared,” she said, leaning into Sam, “we all know the press can be cruel.”

Sam rolled his eyes at the understatement in her words.

The news of their impending nuptials had been leaked to the press a few weeks ago, thanks to a junior employee who decided that the payout the tabloids would give her was worth more than her job. The gossips had had field day with the news that Pepper Pots had dumped Tony Stark for one of his Avenger teammates.

Most of the papers were pretty cruel to Pepper, accusing her of sleeping her way to the top and then dumping Tony after securing her position at Stark Industries. Though, there were a few that decided that obviously Tony had driven Pepper into Sam’s arms with his drinking and womanizing.

Only a couple of blogs had guessed the truth: that Sam and Pepper were soulmates. While everyone knew about soul bonds, Skye had learnt that most people didn’t put a lot of faith into it until they met their soulmate and even then, many would still dismiss the importance of the bond and argue that “hard work” and “chemistry” were the real reason a relationship worked.

It was only once she’d come to work at S.H.I.E.L.D that Skye had come to understand the importance of soul bonds and how a bonded pair could bring out the best in each other. It was then she also learnt the consequences attached to soul bonds and why S.H.I.E.L.D took them so seriously.

“I hate the press.” Tony muttered. “I wish I could buy them all and shut them all down, why isn’t that an option?”

“Because we live in a free society and that means we have to put up with annoyances,” Skye told him. She let out a deep breath and then shrugged. “So they say some horrible things about us? We know that it’s not true and so does everyone important to us. What does it matter what some blogger in Des Moines thinks?” 

“Thatta girl.” Natasha complimented her as she got up. “Even if I’m supposed to hate you for taking my place as the femme fatale of the Avengers.”

Skye snorted. “Is that a common theme?” 

“Sadly, yes.” Natasha said with an eye roll. “Ok, I have actual work to do. Coulson sent me a list of names he wanted Clint and I to look into. Skye, I may send you some files to double check later.” 

“K.” Skye told her.

 “Chin up.” Natasha told her, she turned to Tony. “And keep your temper in check Tony, you can’t control the entire world—no matter how much you wish you could.”

“Skye, word of advice,” Pepper told her after a moment, “once the news about you and Tony becomes public, don’t open your mail, ok? Let someone else do it for you.”

Skye blanched. “It’s that bad?”

“Yes.” Pepper said bluntly. “Are you still planning on attending the wedding together?”

“Yes.” Tony answered her. “I don’t see the point in hiding my relationship. Worst thing that happens, is that it takes some of the negative attention away from you and Sam.” 

Skye nodded, though she was suddenly wondering if it was such a great plan. The press would obviously try and cover Sam and Pepper’s wedding and the news that Tony had a date, and a much younger one at that, would be a big ticket gossip item and there went Skye’s anonymity. Suddenly she wouldn’t have to just worry about HYDRA, her crazy father and her psycho ex. Now she had to add the American press and crazy Iron Man groupies to the list. What had she gotten herself into?


	13. Chapter 13

 So You’re the One

_Disclaimer in Part One._

_A.N- I realized that until now Thor hasn’t actually appeared. Oops. But I find him hard to write, however I do give one line in this chapter. Also I’m not succeeding at making Ward not seem psycho. Another oops. He’s not evil, but he’s not a good guy and he’s definitely delusional, still he’s not the villain of this. He has choices to make, he just doesn’t know it yet._

Chapter Thirteen

“It’s action time.” Tony announced, “Coulson just called. He’s got a tip about another artefact and he needs someone to go to Rome check out the lead, but he and his team are about to go in and shakedown some HYDRA agents in Mexico City. But there’s also a report of some super-powered humans causing trouble in Chicago.”

“So we’re splitting into two teams?” Sam asked.

“Three.” Tony said. “Coulson could use back-up, preferably of the flying variety. So we’ll send Thor to Coulson.”

“Verily.” The big Asgardian agreed. “I will depart now to help Son of Coul.”

“Clint and I should go to Rome.” Natasha spoke up. “We’re good at getting answers.”

“Coulson would like a science detail on that team, in case you get hard information about the artefact.” Tony added, “So Jemma should go with you.”

Bruce looked uncomfortable at that suggestion, but stayed quiet.

“Bruce, you go to,” Tony added, “If things go badly, well, the Hulk is good in a fight.”

“But not exactly subtle.” Clint muttered.

“Skye, Sam, Bucky, and I can go to Chicago.” Steve added. “We should be enough man power to shut down the situation there. It seems like the more immediate problem, but its close enough that we can get there quickly by plane.”

“I’ll join you in Chicago.” Tony decided.

“I think you’d be better in Rome.” Natasha told him. “In case our tactics don’t work and we need to use good ol’ cash. Plus having someone who can fly is useful if things get sour quick.” She turned to Sharon. “It’d be good if you came along too. You’re interrogation tactics are a little more subtle than Clint and I’s and could come in handy.”

Tony, Steve, and Bucky all started to protest, but Pepper spoke up. “That sounds like a good division of resources. We’ll hold down the fort here and communicate with all of you.” She motioned to Jane, Fitz and Darcy as she spoke.

Everyone quickly went off to get ready for action.

“I can pull rank and join you in Chicago.” Tony told Skye in private. “I can fly myself to Rome afterwards.”

“You can’t hold my hand every time I go in the field.” Skye told him. “I’ll be ok. Bucky, Steve and Sam will be there too and I don’t see you worrying about them.”

“They don’t matter as much to me.” Tony told her. He still looked worried, but he finally nodded and smiled. “Knock ‘em dead sweetheart,” he told her, giving her a quick kiss before heading to go prepare his suit, just in case he needed it.

\--

“You think this will work?” Cal asked Ward. “There’s no guarantee Daisy will be where we want her to be.”

“It’s calculated risk, sir.” Ward explained. “We’re manipulating the situation in our favour. But given the nature of Daisy’s abilities, and the limitations, I think the odds are good that she’ll be in the field in Chicago.”

After discovering Skye’s whereabouts, Cal and Ward had decided to draw her out. They had made sure Coulson’s team had gotten a tip about trouble in Mexico City and then had also arranged for him to get a tip about the information in Rome. This meant he would feel the need to call in the Avengers and that’s when, they engineered the third situation in Chicago—so the Avengers would be forced to split their resources.

As Ward had told Cal, it was a calculated risk that Skye would be in Chicago. While she was training as an operative and excelling in her training, she wouldn’t be Ward’s first choice for a covert, information-seeking mission. Not with Natasha Romanoff around. Plus her powers weren’t exactly subtle.

The real gamble was which Avengers would be with her in Chicago. There was potential for a lot of firepower.

However, Ward only wanted to talk to Skye. He knew Cal would like to take her with them, but Ward had a feeling that with the Avengers involved, it would take more than a decoy mission to set that up. No, he just wanted to talk to Skye, get his message to her and hopefully get through to her.

The fight was a legitimate one, they had just manipulated the timing. Neither Cal nor Ward had any love for HYDRA and were happy to deliver their goons to S.H.I.E.L.D, particularly if it would help get Skye to listen to them.

"You’re good for my daughter, Grant Ward.” Cal said suddenly. “It is obvious you care for her very much. However, have you considered she might be being romanced by one of these men?”

Honestly, Ward had considered that, but dismissed it. First of all, he knew that Skye had been in love with him and he didn’t think she had gotten over it as quickly as she’d like him to believe. They’d had a genuine connection. No, they weren’t soulmates, but Ward truly believe that you made your own fate.

 He had yet to meet the woman who would tell him _“You had a choice to make Grant Ward”_ and he was fine with that. She might be the one the universe had chosen him for, but Skye was the one his heart chose. She had made him see there was more than Garrett’s word, had been the first person to get through to him in a long, long time. That had to mean more than a few words on the skin.

Skye’s soulmate was more concerning, but as far as Ward knew, he was still a mystery and, it wasn’t like she’d had much of an opportunity to meet anyone since San Juan, let alone her soulmate.

After all, the odds of it being one of the Avengers was slim and really, Ward knew most of them weren’t really a threat. Steve Rogers was linked to Sharon Carter. Thor was publically involved with Dr. Jane Foster. Everyone knew about Barton and Romanoff. Sam Wilson was engaged to Pepper Potts.

That left Bucky Barnes, Bruce Banner and Tony Stark as the only single members. Stark was too old for her and Ward had a hard time seeing Banner as a threat in the romance department, plus he almost as old as Stark. Though Bucky was concerning, Skye had once admitted to having a crush on the character of Bucky in the old TV series, could she be romanced by the real thing?

Well, if she was, it would likely be a temporary infatuation and soon she’d realize that what they had was real. He just had to get her to admit it.

\--.


	14. Chapter 14

 

So You’re the One

_A.N- Like sex scenes, action scenes aren’t my forte. I hope I did ok here though. I needed to move the plot along. In the comics, Calvin Zabo “Mister Hyde” takes a potion that makes him crazy but gives him crazy super powers and immunity to most damage and that’s what I’m implying here._

Chapter Fourteen

“You stay back, Skye.” Steve ordered once they arrived in Chicago and were preparing to go after the HYDRA goons. “You’re the most vulnerable.”

“I also might be the heaviest hitter.” Skye pointed out. She wasn’t as good in a one-on-one fight as the men, but she could do a lot more damage a lot faster.

 “Yes, but you can work from the background.” Sam pointed out. “Let the super-soldiers take the front line.”

Skye wondered if Natasha had to put up with this same treatment. Stupid over-protective males. Or maybe they were all too afraid of the redhead to try and stop her from doing whatever the Hell she wanted—Skye wondered if she could get a few lessons in intimidation from Natasha…

 “It looks like they’ve got hostages.” Bucky said after a few moments, when they’d had time to access the scene. There was an armed robbery in place and it was obvious that the robbers had more weapons than guns.

 “I’m guessing we don’t want me to bring down the whole bank.” Skye said dryly.

“Preferably not.” Steve told her. “But we might need you to disable some of these guys.”

“I’m not quite as good at that.” Skye reminded him. She was getting better at using her powers, enough that she trusted herself in battle, but she was definitely better at focusing her powers on the ground instead of pinpointing them at a specific person.

“Just try your best.” Sam told her.

Steve was communicating with Fitz back at the Tower and letting him know what was going on. Fitz was keeping in touch with all three teams and monitoring the situations. Well, along with Jane, Darcy and Pepper.

“So what is the plan?” Skye asked. “Do we just storm the bank?”

“Unless you can think of a better plan.” Steve told her. “I wish we knew what they were after though. I have a feeling this isn’t a simple bank robbery.”

Skye had the same feeling and something about a bank in Chicago niggled at the back of her brain. “Fitz,” she said into the comlink, “can you go up to my lab and run a few searches for me?”

“I’m not allowed on that level.” Fitz reminded her. Her computer equipment were set up on the same floor as all Tony’s labs, which were locked down when Tony wasn’t in the building.

“Put JARVIS on,” Skye ordered and it was decided that Pepper would go up to the lab, the only person JARVIS was comfortable allowing access, and that Skye would try and walk her through the program.

“I don’t know what I’m looking for,” Pepper warned, once Skye had set her up with the basics.

Her programs were complex and there was no way she could instruct someone from a distance on how to use them to their fullest abilities, but she thought she might be looking for shouldn’t be too hard to find.

“Just keep searching, you’ll know it if you find it.” Skye told her.

Pepper promised to do so and the ground team prepared to storm the bank. There were at least eight HYDRA soldiers in there and they had hostages. Skye brought down the door of the bank, bursting it open, and Bucky and Steve stormed in. Sam was doing aerial surveillance, while Skye was standing back near the doors of the bank, trying to blend in.

Things happened fast once Steve and Bucky stormed in. They managed to catch the HYDRA guys off balance and disable a few, but then things got sticky, because there was hostages. Plus there was something Skye didn’t like about one of the HYDRA guys in particular, he was too confident and had a weird look on his face like he knew something they didn’t.

At that moment, one of the other goons spotted her and she could feel the arms circle her, but before she could concentrate on her powers she could feel him drop and someone was pressing a gun into her hand.

“You shouldn’t be unarmed.” A familiar voice warned her.

Skye looked to see Ward standing there.

“I should have known you’d be here.” She hissed.

“We’re on your side,” Ward promised her, “your father got word that there was trouble, so we came to help.”

“Why should I trust you?” Skye demanded.

Ward shrugged. “You don’t have to.” He motioned to someone behind her and Skye saw it was Cal.

“Daisy.” He greeted. “You need some help with these creatures?”

“I need the two of you gone.” Skye replied.

“You know that man over there has powers.” Cal pointed out, referring to the one who had creeped Skye out. “I recognize the look—you might want him taken care of immediately and I can help with that.”

“Quake, do you need help?” Sam asked.

Skye hadn’t seen him enter the bank, but he must have noticed her situation.

 “No.” Skye said, gritting her teeth. “Apparently these two are here to help.” She didn’t trust them further than she could throw them, but so far neither one of them had actually done anything to harm her. Except orchestrate the events of San Juan, but she was sure they would just say they were helping her reach her full potential.

 Sam didn’t look thrilled, but at the same time what could he do. They did not need the hassle of dealing with Ward and Cal on top of HYDRA. 

“I can disable the man in question.” Cal told her. “The one with the powers.” 

Sam looked at Skye and she nodded. “Fine. What’s the plan?”

“No plan.” Cal said and before Skye knew what was happening he very calmly walked behind the other man and put his hand on his neck. The other man started to smoke and Skye realized that his powers were combustible, but Calvin seemed unaffected and he calmly twisted the man’s neck and he dropped to the floor.

 There was an outcry as one of the HYDRA soldiers noticed what had happened and all Hell broke loose.

 "Skye! Skye! I found it!” Pepper said in her ear. “One of Pierce’s aliases had a safety deposit box in that bank. That must be what they’re after.”

Huh. So what was in that box? They’d have to figure it out, but right now they had to worry about getting everyone out alive.

 Skye watched as Ward and Cal jumped into the fray and then she concentrated on trying to get civilians out. She focused and set a small quake through the building, not enough to bring it down, but enough to throw people off balance. She knew from experience that her powers didn’t affect her, but she was surprised and a little dismayed to see Cal still standing. Did anything take him out? Steve and Bucky recovered almost immediately and started carrying civilians out of the bank. Cal joined in, something Skye suspected was against his character.

Sam and Ward recovered soon after and focused on disabling the HYDRA agents and before long the situation was under control.

 “See, Daisy, we’re not your enemy.” Cal told her. “We just want to help you.”

Skye didn’t know what to say. She still believed her father to be a monster, but she couldn’t deny that he and Ward had helped today. But she was sure there was a reason for it and that they were up to something.

“Come back with us, Daisy.” Cal pleaded. “You belong with me. I can show you your birthright, your destiny.”

She was dealing with Cal and Ward, under Sam’s watchful gaze, while Steve and Bucky recovered whatever was in that safety deposit box.“I am where I belong.” Skye told him. She turned to Ward. “Are you going to plead with me to go with you?”

“No.” He told her simply and she noticed Cal didn’t look pleased at that answer.

“You know your own mind, Skye, you always have. I’m just letting you know that we’re here for you and we want to help you.”“Well, what I want is for you to leave me alone.” Skye told him.

Both men looked they were going to protest, but at that moment Bucky and Steve emerged. “Is there a problem?” Steve asked, standing between her and Cal and Ward. 

“No.” Cal said finally. He looked at Skye one more time. “We’ll be there when you need our help, Daisy.” It might have supposed to have been a promise, but Skye couldn’t help feel like it was a warning.


	15. Chapter 15

 So You’re the One

  _Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Chapter Fifteen

“Why did you tell her she didn’t have to come with us?” Cal demanded of Ward. “That wasn’t the plan!”

“I know your daughter, sir.” Ward said calmly. “She knows her own mind. We won’t get anywhere by force, but we made progress. We helped her, we helped S.H.I.E.L.D and that means she’ll be a little less wary of us.”

Plus he had established that Barnes didn’t appear to be a threat. There had been little contact between them and while all the men had appeared protective of their female teammate, it was nothing unusual and that gave Ward hope.

Soon Skye would stop seeing him as the enemy and she would remember her love for him and they would be together and everything would be perfect.

“Well, at least everything else went as planned.” Cal said with satisfaction. “I think we can expect S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers to track down von Strucker’s lab sooner than later and hopefully we can be there when they do it.”

Baron von Strucker was known to be manipulating with super humans or potential super humans and Cal wanted to know how. But as he’d confided to Ward, he didn’t have the resources to go after von Strucker himself, but the newly funded S.H.I.E.L.D did and that had been part of their motivation for arranging this little encounter today.

Ward’s HYDRA contacts had told him about the safety deposit box and he knew that the information in it, plus what they would no doubt learn in Rome, would be enough for Skye to put together the pieces, after all she was brilliant.

“Now we just have to wait.” Cal told him, no longer seeming perturbed.

Ward had noticed that he was like that, his moods changed at the flip of the hat. It was one of the things that made him wary of trusting the older man, but he had no choice. He wasn’t going back to HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn’t have him and he was still a wanted man, so he had few options and Cal seemed like the best one. For now at least.

* * *

“What in the Hell happened?” Tony demanded as soon as he got back from Rome. He gathered Skye in his arms. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” She assured him. She had touched base with him and he had been furious to learn Cal and Ward had shown up.

“This is why I should have gone with you.” Tony commented, glaring at Natasha.

“Why?” The redhead asked calmly. “Tony, she handled it on her own. Nothing bad happened and what would you have done?”

“I would have made sure Grant Ward didn’t go near her for one thing.” Tony said angrily.

“While, I agree Ward shouldn’t be trusted, he didn’t do anything wrong this time.” Natasha pointed out. “In fact, it sounds like we may actually have Cal to thank for the fact that there were no civilian casualties.”

“I know.” Skye said with a sigh. “And I don’t like it. I also don’t like how resistant he is to powers.”

In the back of her mind, she considered her father a foe that she would have to fight some day and his display of powers were a little terrifying.

“Do we know why he and Ward just happened to be there?” Coulson asked. His team had flown to New York after Mexico City to compare notes.

“No.” Skye said and that bothered her, “I can’t help feel like they had a hand in it all somehow.”

Except how would they know that she’d be there and they had definitely been helping them, not hurting them, so what would they gain from setting it up? Skye had more questions than answers, but she didn’t trust either Cal or Ward. Something was definitely up, but what?

“Have you had a chance to go over what was in the safety deposit box?” Coulson asked.

“I’m working on the hard drives.” Skye told him. There had been some hard drives and some files. She was leaving the paper trail to someone else and had started on the hard drives, though she was going to ask Natasha and Tony to help. “There’s definitely something there.”

“I wonder if it ties into what we found in Europe.” Clint mused. “The source had information on another artefact, but also information on a secret lab where HYDRA has been experimenting on supernatural.

Apparently they’re using the artefact as part of their experiments, but he said that’s only the beginning of what’s going on. Unfortunately, he didn’t have anything concrete, except a copy of a drug he was trying to sell street level.”

“Which I want to start running proper analysis on as soon as I can.” Jemma spoke up. “From a quick look, it appears to temporarily stop supernatural powers.”

“That would be both handy and dangerous.” Jane mused. “We should examine it and test it. See what the limitations are. It would be interesting to see who it works on, because you all have such differing origins. Some of you are genetically altered, then there’s alien powers, etc.”

Those in the room with powers exchanged looks.

“I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m not keen on being helpless.” Steve admitted.

“I have no idea how such a thing would even work on me.” Thor added. “And I admit, the idea does not fill me with pleasure.”

“I’ll do it.” Bruce volunteered, “See if the serum can quiet the Other Guy.”

“You can test it on me too,” Skye told them, “I still feel more useful without my powers.”

“Thank you,” Jemma told them both, “We’re not there yet anyway, we have to do quite a lot of research before I would be comfortable testing it on any of you.” She looked at Bruce, Jane, and Fitz. “On that note, I think we should retire to the lab. I’d like to get started on this.” The scientists all left the room and Darcy went with them to assist them.

“We should get going to.” Coulson said, referring to his team. “I have a meeting tomorrow with some potential field officers. Some top S.H.I.E.L.D agents who I’m hoping to bring back to the fold now that we have a working budget.”

“Whatever you need, just let me know.” Tony told him.

Coulson nodded and then he, May and the others also exited.

After a moment, everyone else decided they had things to do and went their separate ways. Thor, Steve and Bucky were off to go watch some movies, part of their effort to assimilate into modern society. Everyone else had various tasks. Natasha took one of the hard drives with her and was going to start looking through it, though none of them were quite sure exactly what they were looking for. With HYDRA it could be any number of possibilities.

“Are you really ok?” Tony asked Skye as they headed up to their respective labs.   
  
“I am.” She promised. “Cal… Ward… Neither of them hurt me. I don’t know what they’re up to, but for now I think I’m safe.”  
  
Tony just nodded, letting it go, but Skye knew he was as bothered by the sudden appearance of her father and Ward as she was. She might not be in danger, yet, but it didn’t mean they weren’t up to something. The question was what? 


	16. Chapter 16

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Chapter Sixteen

"Are you ready?” Natasha asked Skye about two weeks later.

 They were still furiously trying to crack all the data and figure out what they could find out about HYDRA’s secret labs, but they hadn’t found anything concrete yet. So far all Skye had manage to uncover was some references to promising test subjects, but no clue as to who the test subjects were or where the facility might be. 

Cal and Ward seemed to have disappeared back into the shadows, but Skye was sure that she hadn’t seen the last of them yet and she was still wondering what exactly they were up to. Well, Ward’s motives she understood, he thought he was in love with her, but what about Cal? She was pretty sure it was more than fatherly affection motivating him.

Coulson and his team were hunting down HYDRA trying to get answers. He had brought in a dozen or so new agents, all of whom had been thoroughly vetted, which meant he had more manpower for missions.

 The Avengers were doing their best to uncover leads. Skye, Natasha and Tony were working on the encrypted data. Sharon and Clint were tracking down sources. The science team was still investigating the mystery drug, as well as some of the scientific data Skye had uncovered, while everyone else was going through the physical files from the vault and matching it to the files that were being unencrypted. It was a very slow process.

 However, they were all taking a break, because it was only a few days before Pepper and Sam’s wedding and it was time for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. 

“Do you think it’s safe for you ladies to go out into the city by yourselves?” Steve asked as the women prepared to head out for a night of dinner, dancing and drinking.

“He means well.” Sharon told the rest of them with a patience Skye admired. “We’ll be fine.” She assured him and Bucky, who looked equally nervous. “We’re not exactly helpless.”

“I have a taser.” Darcy said helpfully, when everyone looked at her, she shrugged, “what? Unlike some of the people here, I don’t have cool super powers or the ability to kill a man with my stare, so I have to improvise.”

“And on that note, I think it’s time to go.” Jane said, putting her hand on Darcy’s arm.

 “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Tony told Skye playfully giving her a kiss goodbye.

 Natasha snorted. “Well that leaves the playing field wide open. I didn’t know there were things you wouldn’t do.”

“You guys have fun tonight too.” Skye told them. She had no idea what the plans for Sam’s bachelor party were and quite honestly, she was too scared to ask. “Just don’t do anything too stupid.”

The women laughed and the men looked indignant and then after another round of goodbyes, the women piled into the limo Tony had arranged for the occasion.

 “They mean well.” Pepper said with a smile once they were all in the limo and started bitching about overprotective men.

 "I had to explain to Thor the purpose of bachelor and bachelorette parties and I still don’t think he got it.” Jane said fondly. 

“Steve and Bucky just don’t think a lady should ever go anywhere unescorted.” Sharon said, rolling her eyes. "Its that 1940s mentality."

 “Tony provided the car and we’re wired directly through to JARVIS,” Skye pointed out, “he might not have protested us going out, but that’s because he’s done his best to ensure our safety.”

Skye had to admit that sometime Tony’s over-protectiveness was irritating. He wasn’t controlling, but he was incredibly concerned about her safety, to the point where she occasionally thought he went over-board. But, then, he wasn’t alone. All the men on the team were like that.

“I think our men see the worst in the world every day and it makes them a little more protective of us.” Jemma pointed out logically. “I mean, we all know how dangerous the world can be.”

The women all murmured their agreement.

“Let’s not think about that tonight,” Jane decided, “tonight is about our dear Pepper!”

“Here! Here!” They all cheered, clinking their champagne glasses.

* * *

 “Camera at 5 o’clock.” Natasha whispered in Skye’s ear as they were dancing.

“Press?” Skye asked, making a face.

The early part of the evening had been fun and now they were in a nightclub enjoying themselves. But Skye wasn’t thrilled with the exploits being all the over the place tomorrow.

Skye located the cameraman and her instincts screamed press. The dance floor was backed, but it seemed the camera was focused on the women in their group.

“It would suck if Pepper dancing ended up all over the internet with some stupid headline,” Skye pointed out. Pepper had had enough bad press to last a lifetime and didn’t deserve it. Also of all of them, she was the one who had the professional reputation to worry about.

“Why don’t we distract them?” Natasha suggested.

“How so?” Skye asked. 

“Let’s just dance.” Natasha told her, but made her moves a little obvious than before. She stepped closer to Skye. Skye understood what she was going and started mimicking the redhead’s movements.

 Out of the corner of her eye, Skye could see that the photographer was focused on her and Natasha and not on Pepper. Along with most of the men in the bar.

 "We’re getting quite the audience.” Skye told Natasha.

 “Do you care?” Her friend asked.

 “No.” Skye admitted. She wasn’t crazy with press attention, but this was different. It wasn’t speculating on her career or her personal life, any story they ran on this would be completely made up and ridiculous. “I’m sure Tony is going to be kicking himself that he missed this though,” she said with a grin.

“Clint too.” Natasha said with a laugh. “I think we can expect the press to be running with a new story.” 

“Quake and Black Widow’s passionate affair?” Skye quipped.

 Natasha laughed. “It’s more fun than us as bitter rivals.”

“True.” Skye agreed, “And hopefully it’ll distract them enough to keep their attention away from Pepper.” 

Skye had only been with the Avengers for a few months, but she was protective of them all, especially the women. They had all become so dear to her. After a lifetime alone, Skye finally felt like she belonged, and she would do anything for them and she knew they would do the same for her.


	17. Chapter 17

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Chapter Seventeen

Skye woke up the next morning and immediately wished she hadn’t. Her head was pounding.

“Good morning Miss Skye.” JARVIS greeted. 

Skye winced, JARVIS was very jarring when you were hung-over. 

“Mr. Stark left water and pain killers by your bedside,” JARVIS instructed.

Skye looked and smiled. So he had.

She took the asprin and forced herself out of bed and into the shower. Maybe that would help her feel human.

When she emerged and made her way to the apartment’s kitchen, she saw Tony had returned to the apartment and that he had toast waiting for her.

“When did you get to be so sweet?” Skye asked gratefully.

“I’m always sweet,” Tony replied with a grin, “and I’ve also had more than my share of hangovers, so I have an understanding of how you must be feeling.”

“Well now we know that whatever happened to me in San Juan, it didn’t affect my alcohol tolerance.” Skye said with a groan. “I didn’t even drink that much.”

“Apparently enough to have a good time.” Tony commented knowingly. “Is there something I should know about you and Natasha?”

Oh. That. Skye made a face. “I take it hit the net?”

“Oh yeah.” Tony told her. “It’s all over the gossip blogs.”  He handed her his tablet. “This one’s my favourite.”

“Quake and Black Widow’s Passionate Love Affair exposed,” Skye read out loud. She rolled her eyes. “Are they all like this?”

“Yes.” Tony told her with a grin. “I am personally heart-broken to learn that you and Natasha have been carrying on a secret affair and didn’t even invite Clint and me to watch.”

“Uh huh.” Skye told him. She sighed. “We had three choices: 1) go after the photographer and make a huge scene, 2) let them possibly embarrass Pepper or 3) make a spectacle of ourselves to distract them. We went with option 3.”

“It worked.” Tony told her. “There’s no pictures of Pepper anywhere.”

“Good.” Skye said, she looked at the pictures, “at least the pictures are flattering.” 

“I’ll say,” Tony leered. 

“You are impossible.” Skye told him with a laugh.

“But that’s why you love me.” Tony teased, moving to wrap an arm around her.

“No I love you in _spite_ of that.” Skye told him and then paused. It had been almost three months since their first meeting and their relationship was progressing at a fast pace to the point where they were happily living together and deeply committed, but neither of them had said the L word. Not because they didn’t feel it, Skye was actually quite confident in Tony’s feelings for her, but because they both had a hard time with emotions. There was a lot more snark and quips in their relationship than heart-to-heart talks.

“One of the reasons I love you is because you don’t let me get away with anything.” Tony said lightly and then he leaned down and kissed her.

Skye leaned into the kiss, wondering how she had gotten so lucky. For the girl who had never belonged anywhere, she felt like she had it all. She had found the kind of partner she had always dreamed of in Tony, someone who treated her with respect but also kindness. She had the best girlfriends and she was part of a team, making a difference. She wasn’t alone anymore.

Suddenly an alarm sounded through the apartment.

“My computer!” Skye cried, pulling away from Tony. “JARVIS!” 

“Already connecting to the mainframe, Miss Skye.”

Skye ran to her laptop, not wanting to waste the time in going up to the computer in the lab. “I got something.” She told Tony, who was peering over her shoulder. “JARVIS you’ll need to download this fast before HYDRA catches onto the fact that we’re in their system.”

“Yes, Miss Skye.”

Skye scanned the data she found, typing furiously. “I found their base.” She told Tony a few minutes later, confident in what she had found. “I know where the lab is.”

**

“What’s the plan?” Bruce asked a few minutes later when everyone was gathered to see what Skye had found. Coulson and his team were on conference call.

“The wedding’s tomorrow.” Skye pointed out with a look at Pepper.

“If you guys are storming a secret HYDRA research base, it probably requires a plan.” Jane said logically. “So waiting until after the wedding makes sense.”

“Dr. Foster is right.” Coulson agreed. “Skye, does HYDRA know that you’ve cracked the data?”

“I don’t think so.” Skye told him. “I was in and out within a matter of minutes and I got in covertly. I think we should still have the element of surprise.”

“Then we wait.” Coulson declared. “Skye, you have the plans. Tony, you and Steve put together a battle plan that makes sense. S.H.I.E.L.D will follow your lead on this one. We’ll go over the plans when we arrive in New York this evening.”

Pepper had invited Coulson’s team to her wedding, pointing out that they were all on the same side and it was obvious that Pepper had always been very fond of Coulson.

“Sounds good to me.” Steve agreed. “Ideally, we’ll strike Monday.”

That left the weekend to celebrate Pepper and Sam’s wedding and plan an attack. Well, life was never dull around the Avengers Tower.

“Skye, we need everything you can give us.” Tony told her. 

“I’m on it.” She promised. She looked at Pepper apologetically. “I think I’m skipping the spa.”

She had been going to take along with the other women in their day of pre-wedding pampering.

“That’s fine.” Pepper told her. “As long as you make the wedding.”

“I’ll be there.” Skye promised her friend.

“We won’t miss it for the world.” Tony promised Pepper.

“Do you need help with the data?” Natasha asked her.

“No, go with Pepper.” Skye told her. Maria Hill, Natasha and Jane were all members of Pepper’s bridal party. “My encryption really only makes sense to me anyway.”

Everyone nodded and a few minutes later they all went their separate ways and Skye went back to her computer, ready to tackle the information about HYDRA. They were about to storm the dragon’s layer and Skye had no idea what they were going to find, but from what she could tell, it wasn’t going to be pretty.

**


	18. Chapter 18

  
So You’re the One

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Chapter Eighteen

The wedding was beautiful. Pepper looked stunning in her simple gown. She had requested that Tony give her away, something Skye knew would have the gossips talking, but it had actually been very sweet.

Afterwards, there was an elegant reception in the banquet hall at the Avengers Tower. Yes, there was an actual banquet hall in the tower.

“Is there anything this place doesn’t have?” Skye asked him during dinner.

“There was a time when it was intended to be open to the public or at least to employees of Stark Industries.” Tony pointed out. “A banquet hall seemed appropriate and hey, it occasionally comes in handy. Even if it makes me nervous to have this many people in the tower.”

“The top areas are locked off, right?” Skye asked him. 

“Yes.” He confirmed. “No one can get into the private floors or any of the labs.”

“What are you guys whispering about?” Sharon asked them with a smile. She and Bucky were at their table, while Steve was in the wedding party.

“Just discussing security.” Skye told them. She smirked. “Though I guess we could talk about May and Rhodey instead.”

Much to Coulson’s horror, another pair of soulmates had emerged. Tonight had been the first time May and Rhodey had ever been introduced and Skye had had the pleasure of witnessing their shock as they uttered each other’s soul words.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Coulson had muttered before stalking off to get a drink. 

“Poor Coulson, we’re dropping like flies.” Jemma spoke up. “Of course, he could just tell Audrey that he’s still alive and then he’d be happy.”

“Tell that to Couslon.” Skye muttered. She leaned back in her chair. “This is a really beautiful venue.”

“It is.” Jemma said dreamily and Skye could tell what direction her thoughts were headed. 

Bruce shifted in his seat and Skye wondered how he felt about the idea of marriage. Of course, he and Jemma hadn’t been together for long, but they seemed very solid.

Bucky was giving Sharon a meaningful look and she was pointedly ignored him. Skye made a mental note to ask her friend what was that was about later.

Technically May and Rhodey had both been supposed to be at their table, but they had chosen to blow off the reception and were off getting to know each other.

“Maybe we can get some more use out of it in the future.” Tony said casually.

Skye suddenly realized that the word marriage had never come up between them. Did she even want to get married? She’d always wanted a family of her own, but that was in the time before she’d learnt just who she was and what she came from. How could she pass those genetics on? Of course, marriage didn’t have to mean children.

That left the question, did she want to get married?

Skye glanced at Tony, who was watching her with careful eyes, and realized that she did. Huh. Well, they’d have to talk about it.

Well she’d bring it up later. After Pepper’s wedding and after this coming mission. Maybe at a time when she wasn’t worried about her father and Ward and whatever they were up to. So, other words, maybe never.

Just then a beautiful woman approached the table.

“Tony,” she crooned, “you’re such a good sport, being here for Pepper. It must be _so_ hard.”

Skye fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“Pepper and I are good friends,” Tony said easily, “we always will be.” 

The woman put a hand to her heart. “You’re such a good man. If you need someone to talk to or if you just want to escape and have a drink, I’m here.”

Skye forced herself to keep smiling politely. 

“Skye, darling, I don’t think you’ve met Pepper’s cousin Gina.” Tony said, taking Skye’s hand in his.

Gina’s eyes narrowed at the gesture. “Isn’t she a little _young_.” She said scornfully. “I mean, really, Tony, I know you’re heartbroken over dear Pepper, but this is a little embarrassing.”

Ok, now Skye was fighting the urge to shake the woman senseless and not with her hands.

“I’m 26,” Skye said, “hardly a child. I mean, I guess at your age it might seem young, but age is really just a state of mind.” 

The woman seethed at the insult and Skye could see Jemma and Sharon both grinning. 

“Tony, if you decide you want a real woman, you know where to find me.” And with that she flounced off.

“I’m going to be dealing with that a lot, aren’t I?” Skye realized. She and Tony had really been living in a bubble these past three months as they got to know each other. This was their first ‘public’ appearance together, though she knew there would be more in the near future. Tony was a public figure and if she was going to be with him, she’d have to get used to it.

Tony shrugged. “She doesn’t matter.” He assured her. 

“Oh, I know.” Skye said and it was true. She knew Tony loved her and despite his wild past, she knew he was 100% devoted to her. “But it still bugs me.”

“It bothers me too.” Sharon confessed, looking at Bucky. “Having women throw themselves at the guys wherever we go.”

“You’re all either of us wants, doll.” Bucky assured her, his hand caressing her bare back.

“And you’re all I want,” Tony assured Skye, “but yes, there will always be women like Gina. All I can do is tell you that they don’t matter.”

 “I know they don’t.” Skye said softly. “But I still hate it, but I suppose it comes with dating one of the most sought after men in the world and I know I’m not alone. We all have to deal with it.”

“Surprise, surprise, Hulk doesn’t get many groupies.” Bruce said with a laugh.

Jemma just grinned. “They just don’t know what they’re missing.”

Everyone laughed, the moment passed and the conversation turned to other things, but later, once the dancing had started, Tony brought it up again. “It’s not just the groupies, is it?”

“No.” Skye admitted. “It’s strangers judging us. They’ll see you as a delusional middle-aged man trying to regain his youth with a younger woman and everyone will see me as a manipulative gold digger.”

“But we know that’s not the truth,” Tony reminded her, “And so does everyone we care about. The press is always going to write horrible stories, Skye, they’ve been doing it for years. Long before I became Iron Man. It’s gotten to the point where I no longer notice it. It’s no different than the garbage they write about Quake.”

Skye knew he was right. Except she knew it would feel so much more personal when they were attacking her love life. 

“I hate the idea of them taking what we have and making it ugly.” Skye told him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Me too.” Tony told her. “And a part of me wants to keep what we have locked up, but I’m not ashamed of you Skye. I love you and I want the world to know that I’m the luckiest bastard alive because you love me too.”

Skye grinned and leaned up to kiss him, not caring that they were on the middle of dance floor and how many people were watching. She loved him and that meant taking the good with the bad and part of being with a man like Tony, was living a very public life. She’d just have to get used to that.

**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding reception continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- I’ve been kind of ignoring the other characters a bit and focusing on Skye. So we branch out a bit in this chapter. With the Coulson chapter I figure he would think of Tony as “Stark” and as for Fitzsimmons, I find it easier to refer to Simmons as Jemma, but Fitz is just “Fitz” and so that’s how I refer to them.

 So You’re the One

_Disclaimer in Chapter One._

Chapter Nineteen

“Having fun?” Bucky asked Sharon as they ducked outside to the balcony to get some fresh air.

“I am,” she said with a smile, “it was a beautiful wedding.” He gave her that look again and she sighed. “Not again, please.”

He leaned against the railing. “I don’t know why you won’t marry Steve."

“First of all, shouldn’t I be discussing this with Steve?” She argued. “And secondly, you _know_ why.”

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to get married and who wouldn’t want to be Mrs. Steve Rogers? He had been her childhood hero, made more real by the stories her Aunt Peggy had told her. However, the situation was more complicated than that. 

“I’m not sure Sam and Pepper’s wedding is the place to be having this conversation.” Sharon said quietly. 

“We’re not the only ones who are going to be having it.” Bucky said with a shrug. 

Sharon raised an eyebrow. “Who else?” She narrowed her eyes. “Is one of the guys planning on proposing?” 

“We were talking about us, remember?” Bucky said, deflecting her comment. “Besides, weddings tend to make people thing about marriage.”

“It doesn’t feel right to only marry one of you.” Sharon argued for what felt like the thousandth time. Anti-polygamy laws and the fact that Bucky was still legally dead made it impossible for her to marry them both and she felt weird just marry Steve. Even though both men were pushing her to do so.

“And it feels disrespectful for us to be with you and not marry you.” Bucky argued. 

“You’d really be okay sleeping with your best friend’s wife?” Sharon pointed out, even though she knew it was a low blow. 

“You’d be my wife in my heart.” Bucky assured her. “By marrying Steve, you’d be marrying both of us.”

 “What are you guys doing out here?” Steve asked, appearing on the balcony.

 "I’m trying to talk her into marrying you,” Bucky said with a sigh.

 Steve turned a hopeful look at Sharon.

 She sighed. “Is it really that important? I mean, married, not married, does it change anything?”

Bucky and Steve exchanged a long look. 

“For us, it does.” Steve said quietly. “I guess I still believe that if you love a woman then you should marry her.” 

Sharon could understand that. She knew that at the end of the day, they still had a lot of those 1940s ideals that everyone teased them about. They were learning to adjust to modern life, but some things probably didn’t come easily.

“I’ll think about it,” she said quietly, she sighed. “I’d like to go fix my make-up now.”

The two men nodded and let her by. Sharon headed to the bathroom. She loved Steve and Bucky and their life together, it was just this one little problematic conversation.

“Are you ok?” Skye asked, coming up behind her. 

Sharon turned and sighed. “I’m fine. The wedding has just brought certain conversations to the forefront.”

“Steve and Bucky want to get married?” Skye guessed and frowned. “How would that work?”

“It wouldn’t.” Sharon told her. “But they want me to marry Steve.” 

“And you don’t want that?” Skye guessed. 

“I do.” Sharon said quietly. “I want to marry both of them. It feels wrong to just marry Steve.” 

“I can understand that.” Skye said quietly. “Are they pushing you?”

“They try not to, but it’s important to them, so it comes up a lot.” Sharon admitted.

 “You’ll figure it out.” Skye assured her, squeezing her hand. “Marry Steve legally, but have a private ceremony with both of them?” 

“I’ve thought about that.” Sharon told her. “And it’s probably the best answer, it just… I guess, I feel like if I love them both and I do, then I shouldn’t choose one over the other. I belong with both of them.”

She knew she was over-thinking it. Steve and Bucky obviously didn’t have the same objections. Bucky was actually pushing for it more than Steve was.

Just then the door to the bathroom opened again and a woman Sharon didn’t know entered. The time for personal conversations was over. 

“I should go back and find the boys.” She told Skye.

Her friend nodded. “If you see Tony, tell him I’ll be out in a minute, I just want to fix my make-up.”

* * *

 

“Having fun, AC?”

Coulson turned to see Skye coming towards him. 

“It was a very lovely wedding.” He told her. And it was. Pepper had made a beautiful bride and Sam was a handsome and obviously ecstatic groom and the ceremony had been sweet and simple.

He had been honoured to be invited, though there was the small fact that he was supposed to be dead. But if any of the guests had known him before his death, none had mentioned it.

"You seem to be settling in ok.” He told her. She looked lovely in a silver gown. One of the benefits of the deal with the Avengers, was getting to keep an eye on Skye and the others and make sure they were doing okay. 

Skye, in particular, because he had worried about her after San Juan, and he was thrilled to see how she was settling in. She had control of her powers and he had never seen happier and he was thrilled for her, even if he still thought she could have done better than Stark.

“It took a little bit of adjusting.” Skye admitted. “This place is a little awe-inspiring, but it’s becoming home.” She looked at him. “I still miss the Bus sometimes and I miss the old days.”

“Me too.” He told her. He looked around. “Have you seen May?”

“No.” Skye told him, but there was a smirk in her eyes. “I assume she’s off somewhere with Rhodey.”

Ah, yes. Coulson didn’t know how to feel about that development. He was happy for May, of course, he knew she had all but given up on the idea of meeting her soulmate, but why did it have to be another member of Stark’s crew? Not that Lt. Col Rhodes was technically an Avenger, but as Stark’s best friend, he was definitely entangled.

Coulson was grateful to the Avengers for their help and for the funding, but part of him still had reservations about the S.H.I.E.L.D-Avengers alliance. S.H.I.E.L.D had always tried to manage things from behind the scenes, covering up the weird in the world, whereas the Avengers worked best in the lime light. But, funding had to come from somewhere and with most of his team thoroughly and permanently matched up with the Avengers, it made the most sense.

“I wondered where you wandered off too.” Stark said, coming up behind Skye and wrapping his arms around her.

“Just checking in with Coulson.” Skye said, leaning back comfortably against him.

“Coulson.” Stark said with an affable nod and then he whispered something to Skye that made her giggle. 

“I’ll catch you later, AC.” She told him. “And relax, it’s a party, you’re supposed to have fun!” With that she let Stark lead her off.

Coulson watched her, glad to see her looking so happy and relaxed. After everything she went through with Ward and her father and San Juan, she deserved it. He scanned the room, smiling as he saw Fitz dancing very closely with Miss Lewis and there was Jemma chatting animatedly with Dr. Foster, Dr. Banner’s arm around her shoulders. He was glad to see that they too had found happiness.

And now May. It seemed like almost everyone else had found someone and he was happy for them, he really was, but it was getting pretty lonely. Coulson sighed and headed for the bar. He definitely needed another drink.

**


	20. Chapter 20

 So You’re the One

  _Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Chapter Twenty

"S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers are all in New York.” Ward told Cal. “Now, I assume the official reason is the Potts-Wilson wedding which was yesterday, but from what I can gather, there’s more than that. They’ve been preparing for something big.”

“Perhaps they cracked the code.” Cal mused. “We both know my daughter is brilliant, so it shouldn’t be too surprising. Now, we just have to wait and see where they go and then follow them.”

“Yes, sir.” Ward agreed. He and Cal had agreed they wanted me in on the fight at von Strucker’s lab. Ward because he wanted to prove himself to Skye and Cal, for multiple reasons, including wanting a firsthand look at von Strucker’s research.

Anne came in with a smirk. “I thought you might like to see this.” She told Ward, handing him the tablet she carried.

He took it and then swore at the grainy image of what was obviously Skye and Tony Stark in an intimate embrace. _Sources from the wedding of Pepper Potts and Sam Wilson confirm that Tony Stark has a new lady love, the mysterious Avenger only known as Quake. The pair couldn’t keep their hands off each other, as confirmed by this photo. Well, that’s one way to show the world that you’ve moved on, take the new young, hot member of your team to your ex’s wedding._ The accompanying article read.

Skye and Stark? Ward couldn’t believe it. Yes, she’d been bit of a fan girl before she’d joined S.H.I.E.L.D, but he was much too old for her. Of course, she had been living there for a few months now and everyone knew Stark’s reputation, so it shouldn’t surprise Ward. He was sure it was nothing. Skye was vulnerable and Stark had obviously picked up on that and targeted her as his next conquest. It didn’t change anything, not really.

“Stark’s a womanizer.” He said, handing the tablet back to Anne. “It won’t last, but it might work in our favour.” He turned to Cal. “Once the relationship with Stark ends, Skye will be hurt and she may not wish to stay at the Tower, it would likely be our best chance to convince her to come with us.”

Cal nodded. “I like the way you think. However, for the moment, our attention needs to be on the mission with von Strucker and attaining as much information as we can.”

“Yes, sir.” Ward agreed. He took a deep breath, trying to forget the image of Skye in Tony Stark’s arms. It was temporary, he had to just keep reminding himself of that.

* * *

“Who the Hell sold that image?” Tony ranted, looking at the blog image of him and Skye.

“My guess is Gina.” Sharon commented. “She was pretty pissed off.”

Tony swore. He had never even thought of Gina. Mostly, because she didn’t interest him at all. He was done with that type of woman for good.

“Why did she have a camera?” He demanded.

“Because it was a _wedding_.” Skye told him patiently. “You can’t confiscate everyone’s camera and phones. And don’t you dare bother Pepper with this.”

Pepper and Sam were taking a 1-day honeymoon, since they needed Sam for their mission the next day.

“I don’t see the big deal,” Natasha said, looking bored, “You knew your relationship was going to get out.”

“It was a private moment.” Tony ranted. That was what really bothered him. They weren’t out in public, they were in the safety of the Tower.

“At a wedding with 200 guests.” Clint pointed out, “I’m with Tash on this one; it’s not the end of the world. It’s not like they leaked a sex tape or anything.” He paused. “Everyone here is smart enough not to have a sex tape, right? Because those things _always_ come out.”

There was eye rolling at that comment and, thankfully, several denials.

“They’re right,” Skye told him, “We knew we would be taking our relationship public and this is part of that. It’s really not any different than the pictures of me and Natasha.”

“How long before someone starts running articles about an Iron Man/Quake/Black Widow love triangle?” Darcy mused, which caused everyone to laugh.

Tony knew that they were right. As he had told Skye, it was one of pitfalls have a life in the public eye. However, he knew she wasn’t entirely comfortable with that aspect and deep down, he worried that it eventually might drive her away.

Natasha snorted. “At least we don’t have to worry about the bad guys knowing what we’re up to when the blogs waste so much time on bullshit about her personal lives.”

“Maybe HYDRA reads the blogs and won’t see us coming tomorrow.” Skye said with a laugh. She made a face. “Maybe Ward will read it and get a life.”

Tony scowled at the mention of Grant Ward. He assumed it wouldn’t be that easy to get rid of Skye’s HYDRA stalker almost-ex. But at least now the other man would know that he didn’t have a chance in Hell of getting Skye back. 

Jemma rolled her eyes. “One can only hope.”

“I just hope he doesn’t show up tomorrow.” Coulson commented. “I think this mission will be perilous enough without Cal and Ward’s ‘help’.”

“There’s no reason they should.” Skye told him. “How would they even know?”

Tony’s eyes met Coulson’s over Skye’s head. There was no reason they should know, but there was no reason they should have showed up in that bank in Chicago either. At least, this time Tony would be there, and he would do his best to make sure neither of them got anywhere near Skye.

**

 


	21. Chapter 21

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer in Chapter One._

Chapter Twenty-One

“I feel like there’s more I should be doing.” Skye complained that night.

Instead of pouring over battle plans for the umpteenth time, Tony had suggested that they all take some time to relax.

Coulson, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack were all staying in the guest apartments on the lower floors. Technically May was too, but in reality she was staying in Rhodey’s apartment. Following Tony’s suggestion, everyone went their own separate ways to take some time for themselves.

“There’s nothing more you can do.” Tony told her. “You’ve gone over the plans, the information. We have a plan in place. We’re as ready we’ll ever be.”

“We’re still storming a top secret HYDRA base tomorrow.” Skye told him, “I feel like we can never prepared enough.” No one was saying it, but she was sure they were all aware of the fact that things could go _very_ badly the next day.

“Obsessing won’t make us more prepared.” Tony told her, “now why don’t you take a shower and then we’ll have dinner, just the two of us?”

Skye had to admit that sounded pretty nice.

“Want to join me?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Showers for two were always more fun.

He shook his head. “I’m going to get dinner set up and then we’re going to have a nice relaxing evening.”

Skye raised an eyebrow at his refusal, but shrugged and headed for the shower. When she got out, she noticed a dress was lying across the bed.

A dress didn’t scream ‘nice relaxing evening’ to her, so what was Tony up to?

Skye got dressed, deciding to put on a little make-up, and then headed out to the main area.

“You work fast.” She commented in amazement as soon she entered the dining area. There were candles and flowers and a romantic dinner for two.

“The staff was waiting to set up, I let them in as soon as you hit the shower.” Tony told her, taking her hand and leading her to the table. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Skye said with a smile. Tony helped her into her chair. “What’s the occasion?”

“Just the reality that everything could go to Hell in a hand basket tomorrow.” Tony pointed out, “As it so often does. So I figured we deserved a night to ourselves before that happens.”

Skye just nodded, she had come to learn that this type of romantic gesture was typical of Tony. He wasn’t comfortable expressing his feelings in words, so he did it in actions, and usually a little over-the-top.

Dinner was fantastic and as much as Skye loved the bustle of the Tower and having her closest friends around, she always treasured her private time with Tony.

Their dinner conversation wasn’t most people’s idea of romance, he was discussing new plans he had for his Iron Man suit as well as possible security upgrades for the Tower, but they were both smiling and relaxed. No talk of the bad guys, just science and tech.

“I feel like I need a cheat sheet sometimes with the science talk,” Skye admitted, “Computers I understand, science and engineering not so much. Ward and I used to both get lost listening to Fitzsimmons talk.” She froze, realizing what she said. It was the first time in a long time Ward’s name had crossed her lips in anything but a negative way.

“It’s ok,” Tony told her, “I know you guys had a history and it’s ok to remember that.”

“Why? It was a lie.” Skye pointed out. “Everything I thought I knew about him was a lie.” She sighed. “Ward is nothing to me. Whatever he might have been that ended when I found out he was HYDRA. He’s not my friend, not someone I want to remember fondly.”

“I can understand that.” Tony told her. “And I agree, let’s not waste tonight talking about Grant Ward.”

“Thank you.” Skye said. Ward had no part of this. She was happy. She had everything she had ever wanted. She had a place to belong, the love of a wonderful man and the best girlfriends anyone could ever ask for. Plus she was an actual superhero, as amazing as that sounded even to her.

“Is there desert?” Skye asked hopefully. “Preferably something with chocolate.”

“There may be something in the kitchen.” Tony teased, getting up. He came back with a silver domed plate.

“Fancy.” Skye said as he put it in front of her. She lifted the lid and then froze. There was a decadent piece of chocolate cake on the plate, but there was also a little blue box. She looked from the box to Tony.

“I can go down on one knee if you like.” He offered.

“It’s ok.” Skye said, still staring at the box.

Tony plucked the box off the plate and opened it, holding out to her. Skye didn’t even look at the ring, her eyes glued to Tony.

“Will you marry me?” He asked simply.

“Yes.” Skye said, not even hesitating. She loved Tony and he loved her, so there was no reason to say no. Yes, the press would be a pain in the ass, but maybe if they got married and lived happily ever after, eventually the press would leave them alone. Or at least a girl could dream.

Tony slid the ring on her finger. Skye glanced down at it, noting with surprise that the ring was very tasteful. Tony’s taste tended to be a little over-the-top and she’d been a little afraid of some huge, showy ring that would be as big as her whole hand. Instead, it was a very simple and elegant round diamond that was the perfect size for her dainty hand. Skye was sure it cost more than everything else she had ever owned put together, but she wasn’t thinking about that now.

“I’ve been trying to find the perfect moment,” Tony told her, “and then just decided to make one.”

“We’re both going to come out of tomorrow perfectly fine.” Skye assured him, guessing that was at least part of his motivation.

Tony grinned. “Of course we are, because then we’re going to get busy planning a big, flashy wedding.”

“We can’t elope?” Skye asked weakly.

Tony’s expression turned serious. “No. Part of the problem with a public life is that some things can’t be kept private. An elopement would be taken as me being ashamed. Besides, there are people who would expect to be there. It won’t be a thousand people, but it can’t be just you and me either.”

Skye nodded. She did know that. She was marrying Tony Stark. As much as she wished their relationship could stay in the little bubble of the past few months, she knew that wasn’t possible. Loving Tony meant a life in the public eye.

“I’m not sure I’m really cut out to be a billionaire’s wife.” Skye said quietly.

“You’re the only wife _this_ billionaire wants.” Tony assured her. “I don’t expect you to change, Skye. You don’t have to start going to boring parties or charity lunches, well maybe the occasionally boring party. But for the most part you’ll still have your computers, your work with S.H.I.E.L.D and your life as an Avenger. I’ll never ask you to change for me.”

Skye knew that was all she could ask for. “You’ll be giving up your ‘Bachelor of the Year’ status for good.” She teased him.

Tony laughed. “Happily.” He assured her. He pulled her to her feet and then pulled her close for a deep kiss.

Skye returned it happily and soon her cake was forgotten as the future Mr. and Mrs. Stark headed to their bedroom, completely and utterly wrapped up in each other and the happiness of this moment.

**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this chapter introduces ‘happily ever after’, it’s definitely not the end. It’s more that “moment of perfect happiness” before shit hits the fan. This is not the end of the road for Tony and Skye, not by a long shot.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D launch their attack against the lab.

 

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer in Chapter One._

_  
A.N- This one is all over the place as I’m not fantastic at action scenes but needed to build the action and suspense of this. We’re officially in the second act of this story._

Chapter Twenty-Two _  
_

“I want to see the ring!” Natasha demanded as soon as Tony and Skye emerged the next morning. Everyone else was already there since they needed an early start before they headed off for their attack.

Suddenly everyone was staring at Skye. She looked up at Tony. “You told Natasha?”

“No, I told Barton,” Tony said, he glared at Clint. “Way to keep it a secret.”

“You try and keep a secret from her.” Clint said with a shrug. “She’s a spy. She has ways of getting information out of you.”

Natasha ignored the men and got out of her seat, grabbing at Skye’s hand. “Very nice.” She told Tony. “Very classy and not at all ostentatious. Perfect for your girl.”

The other women were clamouring to see and Skye found herself surrounded by her friends who were all giving hugs of congratulations and oohing over her ring.

“While Skye’s ring is very nice,” May agreed after a moment, “maybe we should focus on HYDRA before we start worrying about wedding plans?”

That brought the conversation back to the matters at hand.

“So we’re splitting into three teams, right?” Skye asked, snuggling against Tony. “And hitting the three different entrance points I found on the plans?”

“Correct.” Coulson told her. “And Fitzsimmons will also be on hand in case we need scientific expertise, but they’ll stay on the plane.”

“I don’t understand why Fitz gets to go and I don’t.” Darcy complained.

“Because he’s a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and you’re not.” Jane pointed out dryly. “So you get to stay home and man the controls with Pepper and I.”

Darcy made a face, but stayed silent.

“Stark, you have the best connection with Hulk.” Coulson pointed out. “He responds well to you, so you should be on his team.”

Skye could see Tony wanting to protest, because it had already been agreed that she and Hulk were better off on different squads. She squeezed his hand. “I’ll be ok.” She whispered.

“I know.” He told her, he nodded at Coulson. “Sure, Agent, I’ll take Hulk duty.”

Coulson looked relieved. “Team 1: Hulk, Iron Man, Hunter, Carter and Hawkeye. Team 2: Quake, War Machine, Black Widow, May and myself. Team 3: Falcon, Captain America, Bucky, Bobbi and Mack.”

Skye could see that Tony was comforted by the fact that Rhodey would be at her side if he couldn’t be. She also saw the wisdom of having Rhodey and May on the same team, because it was never a good idea to separate newly mated soul pairs.

She could see Steve and Bucky frowning, but personally thought Coulson was smart putting Sharon on a different team because they’re over-protectiveness was bound to get in the way of the mission.

* * *

May had expected herself or Coulson to be in charge of this mission, but that wasn’t the case. There seemed to be a definite attitude that this was an Avengers mission and S.H.I.E.L.D was just invited to tag along.

Even once they broke into little groups, the attitude was still there. There was no deferring to herself or Coulson, instead Black Widow seemed to be calling the shots, though she was consulting Skye every step of the way.

“Quake, you’re the heavy hitter, you get to decide how we go in.” Natasha said once they were in position.

“I can bring down the doors without touching the building.” Skye said, evaluating the facility. “But there are at least twenty guards we can see and probably more. I can’t bring down that many, not without collateral damage.”

“Leave the agents to us,” Natasha assured her, “Agent May and I can take them down, right?”

“Right.” May agreed.

“I can join that party.” Rhodey said with a grin. “Just give us the word, go.”

May found it interesting how they both turned to Skye for her input. In some ways she still saw Skye as the lost girl they had taken in and started training, but the woman in front of her was someone different. Skye had come into her own during her time as an Avenger and it was obvious she had the respect of her teammates.

“Does this work for you?” Skye asked, turning to Coulson. May noted with a smile that she still seemed to respect Coulson’s authority, even if the Avengers didn’t.

“It sounds like a plan.” Coulson said, preparing his gun. “Let’s go take down the bad guys.”

* * *

Baron von Strucker could hear the chaos of attack. So S.H.I.E.L.D, or what was left of it, had found his lab. That an inconvenient twist.

 “Let’s clear out immediately.” He told his assistants. “And grab the artefacts.”

 “What about the specimens?” The woman asked.

"Leave them.” He said with regret. They were truly magnificent, but unco-operative and he could never get them out of the building undetected.

He looked at the cameras. The Avengers appeared to be in on the action. One woman in particular caught his eye, small and dark, she appeared to have the ability to make the Earth tremor. Oh, she’d be a marvellous specimen. Pity, he couldn’t take her with him.

He gathered what he could and then he and his assistant disappeared out the back door. This was only a setback. There were other facilities and there would be other specimens. Besides, he could always get these ones back, if he chose. 

Or maybe go after new ones, like the fascinating dark haired Earth-mover.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, they finally made their way down to the lab. There had been some complications along the way, like Hunter getting shot in the leg.

“Fuck, I’m hit!” He yelled out angrily.

Sam and Mack helped him out of the tunnel, while an enraged Bobbi took down the shooter.

That was when Cal and Ward decided to make their appearance known.

“What are you doing here?” Skye hissed at the sight of the two men.

“Helping you take down HYDRA.” Her father assured her and then he and Ward had jumped right into the fray.

Having two extra hands had been helpful, but it disturbed Skye that they had been aware of the plans and had managed to show up just at the right time. She didn’t trust either of them, though she thought she might trust Ward slightly more than Cal. At least, she knew Ward’s motives, as fucked up as they might be.

“I’m in!” Skye cried as she cracked the code securing the lab.

They rushed inside and found it curiously empty.

“They took off.” Sharon realized, looking around. “And I think they probably cleared out anything of interest.”

Skye saw her father swear under his breath and it set up alarm bells. Whatever motive Cal had for being here, it wasn’t out of the goodness of his heart. He had wanted something from this lab.

“We’ll give it a look over anyway,” Coulson declared and everyone else agreed.

Skye went direction, aware that Tony was right behind her.

The lab did like it had been cleared off in a rush, but as Skye investigated deeper, she realized it wasn’t empty.

“Uh, hello.” She said, stopping suddenly when she saw two people, a man and a woman both slightly younger than her, lounging in a secured room. “Guys! I found something or rather someone!” She yelled out.

The woman stood up. “I knew you would come.” She said clearly. “You’re the one they call Quake?”

“Uh, yes.” Skye answered, slightly unnerved.

“Wanda sees things.” The man told her, standing up as well. “And she can manipulate events. She knew this day would come, that the Avengers would come rescue us.”

**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye confronts Cal and Ward about their presence on the mission.

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Twenty-Three

Skye and Tony were both staring at the young man, when they were joined by a crowd.

“What do we have here?” Clint asked warily.

“My sister and I have been experimented on by HYDRA.” The young man explained. “They were trying to enhance our abilities and see if they could learn to duplicate them."

Skye saw Cal lurking in the back of the group and saw the interest on his face at what he was hearing. Well, now she thought she knew why he was around. One more potential problem to deal with.

“We’d like to leave now.” Wanda, if that was her name, said quietly. “The system can simply be ripped out of the wall.”

Tony immediately did as she asked and the barrier keeping the pair in disappeared.

“It sounds like you two have quite a story to tell us,” Steve said, looking around. “But why don’t we get out of here first and then you can tell us?”

“Yes please.” The young man said, helping his companion out of their confinement chamber. “I am Pietro and this is my sister Wanda.”

“Well, Pietro and Wanda, follow me.” Steve told them. He and Bucky started helping them out of the chamber.

The party began to exit, but Skye lingered. She had something she had to do first.

“Quake?” Tony asked. 

“I need a moment.” She told him, walking up to Cal. Ward was standing right behind him. “You set this up somehow, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Daisy.” The older man told her. “We’re just here to help.”

“Help yourself is more like it.” She snorted. “You knew what HYDRA was up to and you wanted to know more about it, so what better way than piggy-packing on to the Avengers mission?”

“Are you not grateful for the chance to rescue those two young ones?” Cal asked, referring to Pietro and Wanda. 

Skye just shook her head in disgust. “You just don’t get it.” At least she was confident that he hadn’t been able to get what he was looking for since the lab had been cleared out. “Just stay out of my way.” 

“I am your father, Daisy, I just wish to help you.” He told her arrogantly. “You think you have it all now: a home, a family, but I, of all people, know how quickly such things can be taken away and when it is, I’ll be all you have left.”

There was an implied threat in his words and she could feel Tony’s outrage from behind her.

“I do have a home and a family and it has nothing to do with you.” Skye informed him. “I want nothing to do with you.”

“One day you will understand all I can do for you.” Cal told her. “And when that day comes, I will be waiting for you.” With that he turned to leave. He seemed too satisfied, so Skye had to assume that he was walking away with something, but at least it wasn’t an artefact. Whatever it was, they could deal with it later, because Skye was sure they hadn’t seen the last of him. Unfortunately.

“And you!” Skye said, turning to Ward. “When will you get it through your head that I don’t want you? I don’t love you. I never will.”

Ward winced at her words, but he didn’t seem deterred. 

“You think you love _him_?” Ward said, nodding his head towards Tony. Apparently he read the gossip blogs. “He’s just going to hurt you, Skye.”

“Well, since I’m not going to sell her out and turn HYDRA, I’m already a better bet than you.” Tony pointed out and Skye could tell that he was trying very hard to control his temper. 

“He’s just using you.” Ward told her. “He’ll get bored of you and then where you’ll be? You think the Avengers will want you once you’re no longer warming Stark’s bed?”

Tony made a sound from behind her. Skye turned and put on a hand on his armoured arm. “I’ve got this.” She assured him, before turning back to Ward. His words should have hurt, they were meant to hurt, to poke at her insecurities, but they didn’t. Because Skye knew it was so obviously untrue. She knew Tony and she knew her team, her family. 

“Is that what you want to happen?” She asked him scornfully. “Are you hoping that if I got my heartbroken, I would come crawling to you? It will _never_ happen.”

“I care about you, Skye.” Ward told her, “I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Coming from you, that’s rich.” Skye reminded him. “What? You want to be the only one who hurts me?” But he couldn’t hurt her now. He no longer had the power to hurt her, she realized. Whatever she had felt for him, it was gone. She didn’t love him, she didn’t even hate him anymore. 

She looked at him, her anger turned into pity. “You need to figure out who you are, Ward. Without Garrett or Cal or your weird obsession with me. You’ve never been your own man, maybe you should start. But whatever you do, leave me alone.”

With that she turned on her heel and walked away, Tony right behind her.

“I could have punched him.” He told her as they exited the building and he swept her up in his arms to fly her to the plane.

“I would have enjoyed that.” She agreed with a smile. “But he’s not worth it.”

“No, he’s not.” Tony agreed. He set her down when they reached the plane. “But you are. He’s wrong you know, about us.”

“I know.” Skye told him, shaking her head at his foolishness. “He knows nothing about us, about what we share and that’s fine, because he doesn’t matter. Now, let’s get on this plane and go home. We have a wedding to plan.”

**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets to know Wanda and Pietro.

 

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer in Chapter One._

Chapter Twenty-Four

Pietro and Wanda’s story took a while to tell and it was pretty amazing. Apparently they had been raised in a Romany camp and eventually stories of their abilities had reached HYDRA’s ears, which is how they had ended up in that lab under the watch of Baron von Strucker.

“von Strucker?” Steve asked in disbelief. “How is he still alive?”

“How are you still alive?” Natasha countered. “Or Bucky?”

“Or the fact that my mother knew Peggy Carter and then had me in the 1980s?” Skye added. “We live in a bizarre world, as proven by pretty much everyone in here.”

There was some agreement to her story and then they let the twins, as they revealed themselves to be, finish their story about what they had experienced at HYDRA’s hands.

“You didn’t try to escape?” Clint asked.

“We knew that help would come.” Wanda explained. “I wasn’t sure even I could manage it so we could escape on our own.” Seeing their started looks Wanda explained, “That’s what my power is. I can manipulate things so that I work out the way I want them to. But there are limits. I also get some visions on future events, which is how I knew you guys would be coming.”

“Everyone gets cool powers except me.” Darcy complained in the background before both Fitz and Jane shushed her.

“What about you?” Tony asked, gesturing to Pietro. “Can you see the future as well.”

“No,” he said with a grin, “my powers more limited.” And then he stood up and in a blink of the eye he was gone and then he was back again, but he was holding the vase of flowers that had been on the dining room table.

“That will really come in handy.” Sam said in awe. He looked around. “We are keeping them, right?”

“They’re not pets.” Skye scolded him. She had no idea how it worked bringing in new members to the team.

“Would you like to stay here?” Steve asked them after receiving nods from the original Avengers.

Wanda and Pietro exchanged a look.

“Very much.” Wanda answered for the both of them. “But my presence could create a complication in the future.” She seemed to be looking directly at Skye as she spoke. “So for the moment, I should stay only as your guest and not a full member of your team. Though I would be happy to assist in any way I can.”

“I go where Wanda goes.” Pietro added.

“Well, then consider yourselves guests of Avengers Tower.” Tony told them. “I’m sure we’ll have more questions and I think we can all agree that we’ll have to go after von Strucker at some point.”

“He’ll come after us.” Wanda said with certainty. “Not just my brother and I, but Quake as well.”

“Me?” Skye asked in surprise. “How does he even know about me?” It seemed impossible, but then Wanda did seem to have an uncanny knowledge of things.

“Well, we’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.” Tony said, clasping Skye’s hand in his own. “We take care of our own around here.”

Everyone else echoed his sentiments, but Skye saw that Wanda didn’t look reassured, only eerily calm as if already accepting whatever it was that was going to happen. Skye was suddenly grateful for her own powers, because she thought the ability to foresee the future would really creep her out. 

* * *

“This is your quarters.” Skye said, showing Wanda and Pietro to their apartment. They had declined separate residences, preferring to be together.

“Thank you.” Wanda said. She reached out and touched Skye. “I hope I did not alarm you, earlier, I did not mean to.”

“It’s ok.” Skye told her. “Honestly, this last year has been such a roller coaster that I think I could handle pretty much anything. After all, the bad stuff brought me here.”

“Your soulmate is a good man.” Wanda told her. At Skye’s surprised look, she smiled. “I can tell the soul bonds are there. This group is very fortunate to have all found their soulmates.”

“Yes.” Skye agreed. She knew that a completed soul bond meant for a happier, more adjusted individual and that was probably why the Avengers were working so well these day, they’d all found that missing half. A soul bond didn’t guarantee happiness, but an unfilled one was like an ache.

She wanted to ask if Wanda had a soul mate, but it was very rude to ask about someone else’s mark.

Wanda did not volunteer any information, instead she turned her attention back to the apartment. “So much space.” She breathed, looking around and Skye remembered what the twins were used to.

“I lived in my van for a while,” she told them, “so the Tower was a big change. I know it takes a while getting used to.”

“Is there space for me to run?” Pietro asked, obviously done looking around.

“There are a couple training areas down stairs.” Skye told him. “One of them is pretty large.” She laughed. “If you need more room though, I’m sure Tony would be happy to provide it.” Tony had no problems altering the Tower to the specific needs of the team.

“I’m sure the training facilities you have will be fine.” Pietro told her. “It’ll be nice to be free. I only got to run when they wanted something from me, otherwise I was trapped inside.”  
Skye shuddered at the thought. What a horrible existence that must have been.

“Well, you’re free now,” She assured him. She caught Wanda’s eye. “Even if von Strucker **does** come for you, he’ll have to get through everyone else first and I have faith that this team can handle anything. Even crazy Nazi scientists who should be dead.”

Wanda just laughed. “You are a very strong woman, Skye,” she said, using her given name for the first time, “I fully believe that you could handle anything the world might throw at you.”

Skye smiled at the compliment, but once again had a feeling that it was also a warning. What had Wanda seen and exactly how did it involve Skye?

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- I wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with Scarlet Witch’s powers, so here she has control over probability and her powers allow her visions of potential futures, but only concerning herself. However, her future and Skye’s are incredibly linked (as we’ll see in later chapters), hence her ability to predict what is ahead for Skye.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye makes her first public appearance as Tony's fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One.
> 
> A.N- Sorry for a few days with no update, we’re on break from school so we’ve been travelling all over the place. I will have more steady updates to this and “Awakening Quake” (teeny bit of writer’s block there) starting next week.

 

Chapter Twenty-Five

“I’m so not ready for this.” Skye complained to Jemma as her friend was doing her hair.

It had been a week since they had rescued Pietro and Wanda and the twins were adjusting well to life in the Avengers Tower. Wanda’s power was still a little off-putting, but she was very sweet and Pietro had a fantastic sense of humour.

In the past week, Skye and Tony had begun planning their wedding, though they had not officially announced their engagement. That would come after tonight and Skye’s first public appearance on Tony’s arm.

There was an important fundraising event for one of the charities Stark Industries sponsored and Tony was expected to be there and he wanted Skye by his side. Pepper and Sam would also be there, thanks to Pepper’s role in Stark Industries. A fact that made Skye feel a little reassured, knowing that Pepper would always have her back.

“You’ll be fine,” Jemma assured her, “You beautiful, smart and incredibly capable. There is no reason to be afraid.”

“I’m not what the world would pick for Tony Stark.” Skye pointed out.

“Maybe not, but you’re who the universe picked out for him.” Jemma reminded her. “You and Tony were meant for one another and more than that, you complete each other. I’ve never seen you as happy or relaxed as you have been these last few months.”

“What would I do without you?” Skye asked with a smile, feeling calmed by her friend’s words.

“Be utterly lost.” Jemma said with a cheeky grin.

“I guess that’s why you’re my maid of honour.” Skye agreed. Jemma beamed, she had been quite thrilled when Skye had asked her.

The wedding would be in 3 short weeks since money talked and Tony had had no issues pulling the arrangements together in a short period of time. Much to Skye’s dismay it was going to be a large wedding, though she was delighted by the fact that she had enough friends for a large bridal party. She had come a long away from living alone in her van.

“You decent?” Tony called out from the living room. Jemma had banished him to another room while she helped Skye get ready.

“She’s more than decent,” Jemma called out, “she’s stunning.” Jemma stepped back, finished with Skye’s hair and make-up.

“Yes, she is.” Tony agreed from the doorway. His eyes warm and soft as they landed on Skye. “I am the luckiest man alive.” He said, sweeping her into his arms.

“Hey! Hey! None of that.” Jemma scolded. “I’ve spent too long working on her hair and make-up for you to mess it up.”

Tony pouted, but stepped back. “I guess, we should be going.” He told Skye, offering her his hand.

“I guess so.” Skye agreed. She looked in the mirror one last time. She did look the part, but she didn’t quite feel it yet.

* * *

“Mr. Stark!” “Mr. Stark!” The press started mobbing them as soon as their limo pulled up at the hotel where the banquet was being held. 

“Who’s your companion?” They all asked.

“This is my fiancé, Skye.” Tony said, his hand protectively on her back. An official announcement would appear in the papers the next day, but since Skye hadn’t been willing to take off her ring, they knew it was going to come out tonight.

The press went crazy at that announcement, yelling questions at them.

“Is Skye also the Avenger known as Quake?” Someone asked from the crowd.

Tony ignored the question and lead Skye through the throngs into the safety of the hotel ballroom, Pepper and Sam right behind them.

“Tony,” A middle-age woman greeted him with a smile. “How lovely that you could make it.”

“Anything for a good cause.” Tony said smoothly. “Marion, I’d like to you to meet my fiancé, Skye.”

The woman looked surprised, but gracious. Skye had a feeling that aside from a few women-scorned, the upper class types would all be gracious to her face as not to offend Tony and his billions. She knew that what was said behind Tony’s back was a whole other story and she resolved to strengthen her spine and ignore the negative comments.

That resolve was tested a few hours into the gala when she and Pepper went to the washroom to freshen up. As soon as she opened the door, she could hear two women talking in the stalls.

“Can you believe that Tony’s engaged?”

“And to a nobody!” Another woman said, sounding shocked and a little chagrined. “Who is this ‘Skye’ chick? You’d think, he would at least look in his own class.”

“Men can be fools.” The first woman said. “Especially when they’ve had their heart broken and their pride stomped on. Pepper did a number on Tony when she dumped him like that, so now he’s rebounding with some pretty young thing to show that it didn’t matter to him.”

Pepper and Skye exchanged looks.

“Not worth it.” Skye whispered to Pepper and motioned to the stalls.

Pepper nodded and followed Skye’s lead and they were safely out of sight when the gossiping women emerged, still talking.

“I give it a year.” One woman announced. “That’s how long it’ll take Tony to come to his senses.”

“Unless she gets pregnant.” The other woman cautioned. “Unless she is already and that’s the _real_ reason they’re getting married so quickly.”

Skye had to count to 10 to calm down and once she did so the voices had faded away. She emerged.

“Those women know nothing.” Pepper told her quietly. “They’re just bitter because Tony would never give them the time of day.” Pepper rolled her eyes. “They accept me now, but when Tony and I first got together, they loved to point out I used to be his assistant.”

“Did it bother you?” Skye asked.

“Yes.” Pepper said honestly. “But I knew myself and I knew Tony and I knew the truth about our relationship. Just like you do.”

Skye nodded, knowing her friend was right. She knew that Tony loved her and that she loved him. In the mirror, she could see the slightest hint of her soul words, mostly concealed by her dress. The universe had picked them for each other and she knew that meant a lot more than the opinions of a few snooty women.

Skye and Pepper exited the bathroom and returned to their tables. She knew people were watching them and the devious side of her decided to give them a show and once she arrived at their table, she leaned down and gave Tony a long, slow kiss which he happily returned since he was not the type to shy away from public displays of affection.

“What was that for?” Tony asked when she sat down. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I just like kissing you.” Skye told him sweetly.

He took it at face value and returned to his conversation with the man next to him. Pepper smirked at her across the table, obviously knowing exactly why Skye had done it.

If these women were going to hate her for no reason, well, then she might as well remind them that whatever they thought of her, it didn’t change the fact that _she_ was Tony’s choice. Skye knew she’d never change their minds about her, but happiness would be the best revenge.

* * *

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Ward and Cal up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One.
> 
> A.N- Though the show makes it ambiguous, I’m going with the idea that Grant was the one telling the truth and Christian was lying about their past. Here we start the possible redemption of Grant Ward. He’s still not a good guy, but he’s at a crossroads. Cal, on the other hand, is definitely a bad guy.

 

Chapter Twenty-Six

**_Billionaire Tony Stark Engaged_ **

Ward stared at the headline on the newspaper that had been delivered to his motel room. A picture of Skye and Stark smiled up at him, mocking him with their apparent happiness. Apparently it had been taken at some social function, where Stark had also announced their engagement.

Engagement. Skye was _marrying_ Stark, so much for his theory that it would burn out quickly and she’d realize what a mistake she was making. He knew Skye and that she would take marriage very seriously. If she was marrying Stark, then it wasn’t a passing infatuation with her super hero idol. It was real. Or at least in her mind it was and really, that was all that mattered. Plus, Stark had to be more serious that Ward had imagined if he was settling down after all these years. Not even Pepper Potts had been able to get him to the aisle, but apparently it only took Skye a few months.

Of course, Skye was special. Ward had known that almost from the beginning. It was why he had fallen so hard. 

 _“I don’t love you. I never will.”_ Skye’s words had been floating around in Ward’s head for the last week.

Skye had become his fixation. Even when Garrett was still alive and had still claimed Ward’s loyalty, Skye had been the only thing that jeopardized that. She’d made him wish he was a better man.

Then after Garrett, she became the only thing that was real to him. He had no loyalty to HYDRA with Garrett dead and he’d burnt all his bridges with S.H.I.E.L.D and quite honestly, had no loyalty there either. The only loyalty he had to S.H.I.E.L.D was Skye. 

Skye. The sweet girl who had managed to break Garrett’s training and the ‘never get emotionally’ involved rule. The one who had made him want to be more than Garrett’s lackey.

He had really loved her and he had hoped that one day he could reignite her feelings for him, but looking at the picture of her with Stark and remembering her words, he felt that hope die a painful death.

_"You need to figure out who you are, Ward. Without Garrett or Cal or your weird obsession with me. You’ve never been your own man, maybe you should start.”_

Those words had also lingered with him.

He had no idea who he was. Not really. His childhood had been shaped by the shadow of an abusive older brother and horrific parents. Then had come Garrett and Hydra. His whole life had been shaped by the actions of other people.

The only thing he had ever done for himself was fall in love with Skye, but even then, he’d let that define his course. He had turned into a good little informant, giving Skye information about HYDRA. Then he had become fixated on the idea of helping her reunite with her father, thinking that was the best way to prove his love and devotion.

What a mistake that had been.

Ward still had no idea what he was doing next, but he had parted ways with Cal after Austria and the fight at von Strucker’s lab. The other man had motivations that Ward didn’t understand and didn’t really want to.

There had been no hard feeling on Cal’s part, probably because he had realized that Ward wasn’t going to be any help in gaining Skye’s loyalty. Ward was relieved, because he was pretty sure the older man was insane and he’d had enough of that with Garrett.

He was on his own. Anne had chosen to stay with Cal. “I need a purpose to follow.” She had told him when he’d announced his decision to strike out on his own. He was perfectly ok with that. He barely knew what he was doing, he wasn’t capable of looking out for anyone else.

He had cut ties with HYDRA and the Doctor. He had no affiliation with S.H.I.E.L.D and intended to stay out of their way, particularly since he was still a wanted fugitive. Not that he was particularly concerned, he had been very good at his job and he knew he could stay under the radar indefinitely.

He didn’t have any financial issues either, when he had burnt the evils of his past to the ground, he had taken the liberty of syphoning some of the Ward fortune. After all, in other circumstances, it would have been his inheritance and after everything, he figured he’d earned it.

He had the skills and the means to make something of his life, but what? How did someone who had never had his own purpose suddenly find one at the age of 32? And did this having something to do with the words on his shoulder, the mysterious “ _You had a choice to make Grant Ward”_?

“No.” Ward said out loud. He wasn’t going down that road. He had to figure out who he was, not fixate on some mysterious choice that he might have to make to meet his potential soulmate.

He had spent too long trying to do what other people wanted him to do or be. He had to think for himself. If he even knew how to do that anymore.

* * *

“Did you reach out to your sources?” Cal asked the woman who had once been Agent 33.

After he and Agent Ward had cut their ties, she had decided to stay with him. Cal had decided that she, and her HYDRA contacts, would come in handy, just like Agent Ward’s had for a time.

However, Agent Ward had seemed to lose his usefulness, so his defection hadn’t been much of a loss. It appeared that Grant Ward had no hold on Daisy after all, which was disappointing.

“Yes, I have a way of contacting von Strucker,” Anne told him, “however are you sure this is what you want?”

“It’s one possibility.” Cal told her. He had no allegiance to HYDRA, but von Strucker was a different matter. The man was a fellow scientist and his research was fascinating and Cal wondered if they could aid one another. Or at least, if Cal could use von Strucker to get what he wanted. 

Anne had told him that von Strucker had sent a message out over HYDRA channels expressing an interest in the ‘dark-haired Avenger they call Quake’. Otherwise known as Cal’s daughter, Daisy. Cal wanted to know what von Strucker’s interest in his daughter was and how he could exploit it for his own purposes.

He wasn’t a monster, he didn’t intend to allow von Strucker to _harm_ Daisy, but perhaps the other man would be more successful at apprehending her. Daisy did not belong with S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers, or the aging playboy she was marrying. She was _his_ daughter, his flesh and blood and her place was at his side. 

He had searched so many years for her and he wasn’t giving up that easily. Daisy had a destiny. She had achieved the first step, but it was time to make sure she fulfilled the rest and if working with HYDRA was the best way to do that, so be it.

**


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye has an important message for Coulson.

 So You’re the One

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Chapter Twenty-Seven

“AC, we have to talk.” Skye announced plopping down on Coulson’s desk.

After the revelation about May and Rhodey, Tony had suggested that Coulson just accept that they might as well be one big team and had invited Coulson’s team of agents to move into the Tower.

Coulson had reluctantly agreed, Skye liked to think it was partially because he’d missed her, Fitz and Simmons. Hunter, Bobbi, and Mack had all been very pleased with their upgraded accommodations and Coulson seemed resigned. May only emerged from Rhodey’s quarters if there was a mission.

The playground still existed and was still run by the Koenigs and was a headquarters for the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D as Coulson had been able to increase his team of agents greatly since Tony had started funding them. That funding, and their link with the Avengers, had helped them regain some credibility, but there was still a lot of public distrust of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Is something wrong?” Coulson asked in alarm.

“No.” Skye assured him. “It just… Occurred to me that I have something important to ask you.”  
He looked curious and motioned for her to continue.

“Will you walk me down the aisle?” Skye asked, almost shyly. “You’re the only father I’ve ever really had.” She shuddered at the thought of her biological father. He had no part in her life and certainly no place at her wedding.

Coulson looked touched. “I’d be honoured.” He told her sincerely.

Skye smiled, but then took a deep breath. “There’s one problem. There is a good chance pictures will leak and you’re, well, dead.”

“There aren’t that many people who would care.” Coulson told her quietly. “I think coincidences can be dismissed. I do have a different legal identity.” 

“There is one person who would care.” Skye reminded him and saw him wince at the reminder. “That brings me to the second reason I’m here: she called Jemma asking about you.”

Coulson blinked. “What?”

“Her soul mark came back.” Skye explained. “Apparently she only recently noticed, is it on an odd spot?” Jemma hadn’t mentioned it, but then maybe Audrey hadn’t passed on the location and it was considered rude to ask about soul marks. 

“The bottom of her foot.” Coulson confirmed. 

“Not somewhere she’d be looking a lot.” Skye agreed. “Anyway, she remembered Jemma and decided that if anyone could help her, it was her. Jemma had given her a number to call in case of an emergency, so she called it.”

Coulson leaned back in his chair, looking grave. “What do I do?” 

“You go to her.” Skye told him, rolling her eyes. It was the obvious choice. “You told me that you stayed away from her before because her soul mark had faded when you died. Jemma confirmed that she’d felt the pain of your death, but I don’t think she ever thought to check the soul mark and see if it came back. Why would she?”

“After all there’s no record of a soul mark ever coming back.” Coulson pointed out.

“Most people don’t die for a couple days and come back,” Skye reminded him, “we’re living in a world where the impossible frequently happens. Why should this be any different?”

“I don’t know what to say to her.” Coulson admitted. “How to explain.”

Skye could understand that. He had let the other woman think he was dead for almost three years.

“You’ll figure it out.” She told him softly. She hopped off the desk. “Thank you for agreeing.” She said shyly.

“Thank you for asking me.” Coulson told her.

She smiled and left him to figure out what to do about his cellist.

* * *

“Agent Simmons, do you have a number to reach Audrey Nathan?” Coulson asked, entering the lab.

He had been debating this all day since Skye had talked to him. Audrey’s soul mark words were back, she knew he was alive. Suddenly it no longer seemed right or noble to let her go.

Plus, frankly, it was getting a little depressing being around all these mated soul pairs. Only Mack wasn’t actively paired up, though he didn’t seem phased by it. Coulson was sure there was a story there, but he knew better than to pry. Still, it might not bother Mack, but he had to admit that he was getting pretty lonely and envious. 

He had thought he was doing the right thing letting Audrey go, that it was just part of his tragic story. However, he now knew that wasn’t the case and he was ready to go after his happiness. The question was how did he got about it? 

Jemma looked startled, but pleased. “Of course. Would you like it?”

“No.” Coulson told her and he heard Jane Foster making a disapproving sound and was suddenly aware of the fact that there no secrets at the Tower. “This isn’t a conversation that should happen over the phone.”

“Oh, no.” Jemma agreed. 

“Could you call her and arrange for her to come to New York?” He asked. “I think talking to her in person.”

Jemma looked thrilled and Coulson glanced over at Jane who was smiling. Dr. Banner appeared to be ignoring the conversation and he wasn’t sure where Fitz was.

“Of course, sir.” Jemma told him. “I’d already promised that I would call if I heard anything. I suspect she’ll be here immediately. She was quite eager to track you down.”

So she still cared. He only hoped that she’d be able to forgive him when she heard the full story and that she would understand why he had kept the truth from her for so long or his love story would still have a tragic ending. And sadly, one of his own making.

**

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and Audrey reunite.

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Chapter Twenty-Eight

“Mr. Stark, there is an unknown at the lobby. She fits the description left by Agent Coulson.” JARVIS informed Tony and Skye.

“Then let her in.” Tony told him, not taking his eyes off the blueprints in front of him.

“Wouldn’t you like to greet her, sir?”

“Not particularly.” Tony said, obviously wrapped up in figuring out the flaw in the design of his newest upgrade to the Iron Man armour.

Skye closed her laptop and stood up. “I’ll do it, JARVIS.”

She gave Tony’s hand a quick squeeze, which he returned, and then exited the lab. She had her own lab next door, but she often worked in Tony’s lab since they liked being near one another.

She made her way down to the lobby and saw the pretty brunette woman waiting there. The cellist was hot, go Coulson!

“Miss Nathan?”

“Yes?” The woman said, obviously a little in awe.

“I’m Skye,” Skye introduced herself, “would you like to come with me?”

“You’re Mr. Stark’s fiancé, aren’t you?” Audrey asked.

“Yes.” Skye confirmed and once they were in the secure elevator, she added, “I used to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent before I ended up with the Avengers.”

Audrey seemed to relax a bit. “Do you have information about Phil? Is that why I’m here?”

“Yes.” Skye confirmed, the elevator dinged and Skye led Audrey to one of the meeting rooms. They had decided that this was the best place for her and Coulson to have their face-to-face. And as Tony had joked, there were no breakables in this room, just in case.

“I think you’ll find your answers here.” Skye said softly, opening the door.

Audrey gave her a confused look, but stepped inside. “Phil?!” She whispered a moment later, her voice shaking.

Skye gently closed the door, deciding to leave them to their reunion in peace.

She hoped that Audrey was the forgiving type, because of anyone she knew, Coulson was the most deserving of a happy ending. Skye had found hers with Tony and she wanted that for everyone in her life. Especially Coulson.

* * *

“Hello Audrey.” Coulson said quietly.

“It’s you, it’s really you.” She said softly, bringing her hand to her mouth. “How?”

“It’s a very, very long story.” He told her.

“I thought you were _dead_!” She yelled. “I _felt_ it. My soul mark it went grey and then one day it was black again. How?”

“I died.” Coulson told her softly. “I was dead for several days. How I came back is classified, but S.H.I.E.L.D used experimental technology. However, I was legally dead and my resurrection was classified. Only a select few knew until earlier this year.”

“Why not me?” Audrey asked quietly, plaintively. “Didn’t you think I deserved to know the truth?”

“As far as I knew, the soul bond had been broken.” Coulson explained. “My mark was gone.” It had been destroyed by Loki. “And I assumed yours had faded and I thought I was better off leaving everything alone. Knowing that I was alive would have put you in danger.”

“It would have been worth it.” Audrey said quietly. “Phil, do you have any idea what the last two and a half years have been like for me? I felt like a part of me died with you.”

“Living without you was like living without a part of myself.” Phil told her quietly. “I kept telling myself that it was the right thing to do. That it was the best thing for you, but… Every day I missed you.”

“Well, thankfully you came to your senses and called me.” Audrey told him, stepping towards him. “I just can’t believe it took you so long.”

“Me either.” Coulson admitted, just soaking in the sight of her. She was so beautiful. He couldn’t believe that she was actually here.

“You know this is the part where you should kiss me.” Audrey teased him, placing a hand on his face.

Coulson needed no further encouragement and pulled her into his arms, kissing her with everything he had in him.

* * *

“They’ve been in there a long time,” Skye pointed out, looking at the closed door of the conference room. “Does someone want to go check that Coulson’s still alive?”

A crowd had gathered in the hallway, everyone curious about Coulson’s reunion with his soulmate. It was basically just Coulson’s team who had gathered, with most of the Avengers occupied elsewhere. Though Jane Foster and Darcy had also gathered.

“Where’s May?” Fitz asked. “She’s the best in these kind of situations.”

“Where’s she been for the last two weeks,” Bobbi pointed out, “and I for one, don’t want to interrupt her just so she can go check on Coulson.”

Skye chuckled. No, she wouldn’t want to either. May did not seem the type who would be very happy to be walked in on and she’d make whoever interrupted her pay later.

“It’s your tower,” Hunter pointed out to Skye.

“No, it’s Tony’s tower,” She corrected.

“Same difference.” Hunter said with a shrug. “You’re the only one of us here who has override access for the AI.”

Pepper still had executive access, after all she ran SI, and she and Tony were still close and of, course, this was Tony’s playground. But, Skye also had total clearance, and run of the entire Tower. Though, she definitely didn’t consider it hers.

“He has a point Miss Skye,” JARVIS said helpfully. “The door does appear to be locked, but I can open it with your approval.”

“I’ll check, if you like.” Darcy volunteered with a shrug.

“Great,” Skye told her, “JARVIS unlock the door and Darcy is going to peak in.”

Darcy went and opened the door, she peaked in and let out a little giggle and then backed away, closing the door.

“Go Coulson!” She said enthusiastically, before she turned back to the others. “Definitely not dead. But we might need to disinfect that room afterwards. I didn’t know Agent Coulson had it in him.”

“I do **not** need that mental image.” Fitz told his girlfriend with a shudder.

Skye had to agree. She wanted Coulson to be happy, but she definitely didn’t need to think about him having sex. Ick.

**


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get two chapters in one day because I’m ahead (I’ve got the next several chapters written) and to make up for being away last week

So You're the One

_Disclaimer in Chapter One._

Chapter Twenty-Nine 

“Focus on Pietro.” Bruce instructed Skye during a training session in the gym. Bruce usually oversaw Skye’s training, because he had the most experience with emotion-based powers.

At this point, she was starting to actually have ok control, so they were working on fine-tuning her powers and Pietro made an interesting target, because he was just so fast. She only managed to hit him 1 of about every 10 tries.

Wanda was even trickier, because she could cast a hex and reduce the probability of Skye’s attack hitting her. However, the opposite was also true and Wanda was able to improve the accuracy of Skye’s attacks when they worked in tandem.

Skye focused on Pietro but suddenly she felt woozy, like the world was spinning. Suddenly, she felt herself falling to the ground, the world going black for a moment.

“Skye!”

She blinked and realized that instead of the ground she was cradled in Pietro’s arms.

“You collapsed.” Bruce told her, “it’s a good think Pietro’s fast and he was able to catch you.”

“Thank you.” Skye said, shakily getting to her feet.

A moment later, Tony came crashing into the gym, obviously he had been alerted by JARVIS.

“What happened?” He demanded, taking her in his arms.  

“I don’t know.” She told him. “I went to use my powers and I just… It was like it was too much for me.”

Bruce and Tony exchanged a look.

“Is this the first time this has happened?” Wanda asked quietly.

“It’s the first time I’ve collapsed,” Skye answered, “but I’ve been feeling off for a few days.” She’d put it down to stress from the wedding planning. The wedding was only a few days away now.

Tony frowned at her. “You never said anything.”

“It wasn’t anything major,” Skye told him with a shrug, “but this is the first time I’ve tried to use my powers in a couple days.” They had only been about 20 minutes into the training session when she collapsed.

“Did you feel any strain prior to the collapse?” Bruce asked her.

“No.” Skye said honestly.

“I think I should take you to go see Jemma.” Tony told her, looking at Bruce, who nodded.

Skye made a face, but she knew that there was no point in arguing.

 “I’ll go up with you.” Bruce offered, “You guys can keep training if you want or take a break,” he told Wanda and Pietro, who nodded in acknowledgement.

Bruce, Skye and Tony left the gym and headed to the make-shift medical ward, informing JARVIS to have Jemma meet them there.

Jemma started fussing as soon as she saw Skye and heard what happened.

“I’ll run a few tests.” She decided, “Skye I’m going to need some blood.”

Skye rolled her eyes. Jemma was like a vampire some times, always wanting blood. “Is that necessary?”

“Yes.” Jemma informed her. “We have to know why you collapsed. We need to see if it’s because you’re over-using your powers or if it’s something else.”

Skye sighed, but followed Jemma and allowed her friend to draw the blood she needed.

“I’ll analyse this and have results in about an hour.” Jemma promised her. “In the meantime, take it easy.”

“I’ll make sure she does.” Tony promised and Jemma beamed at him. Jemma hurried off to the lab and Tony turned to Skye. “How about we go take a nap?”

Skye made a face. “Do I have to?”

“I’d like it, if you at least lay down,” Tony told her. “I’ll go with you.”

“In that case, I’m in.” Skye said, curling into his side as they headed to the elevator. She might hate the idea of a nap, but curling up with Tony for an hour? That sounded wonderful.

* * *

“So I have your results back.” Jemma told Skye later that afternoon.

“What’s wrong?” Skye said, suddenly worried. Especially since Jemma had insisted that Tony wait outside. What had Jemma found in her blood test? Was she sick?

Jemma paused and then looked her directly in the eye. “You’re pregnant.”

Skye stared at her, sure that she had heard wrong. “What? But… I take the shot.”

“I know.” Jemma told her. “But… SHIELD recommends the shot only for non-modified humans. Apparently, there is some doubt about its efficiency on enhanced humans. It never occurred to me after San Juan to change your birth control.”

“Me either.” Skye admitted. It had been five months since San Juan and the subject hadn’t even occurred to her. Probably because at first sex hadn't been on the table and then when she first met Tony, they'd used condoms, but they had since stopped because she’d had alternative birth control.

“At some point we’ll have to do an ultrasound.” Jemma said quietly. “See if we can determine how far along you are.” Since Skye had been on the shot, she never had a menstrual cycle, so there had been no missed period to use as a tracking method.

Skye just nodded. She still couldn’t believe she was pregnant.

“Is this a good thing?” Jemma asked quietly.

“It’s a surprising thing,” Skye told her. She hadn’t been sure how she’d felt about children, not with her messed up DNA, and this wasn’t the best time in her life to start a family and yet… As confusing and panicking as this was, there was a part of Skye that was in awe over the fact that she was having a baby.

“Can you send Tony in?” She asked Jemma after a moment.

Jemma nodded and exited, a moment later Tony came rushing in.

“What’s wrong?” He demanded. “Skye, sweetheart, are you all right?”

“I’m pregnant.” She told him quietly.

Tony was silent, obviously stunned by the news.

Skye realized that this was something they had never talked about and that they probably should have, just so she’d have an idea where he stood on this subject.

“I know this wasn’t the plan. I mean, we’ve never really talked about it.” She babbled. “I wasn’t sure I wanted kids… Not with my powers and my crazy father and… You’ve never said.”

Tony crossed the room and took her in his arms.

“I’ve never really pictured myself having kids,” Tony admitted, looking directly into her eyes. “I have enough family issues that I didn’t want to pass them on, but… This is _our_ baby, Skye, mine and yours. A tiny part of both of us.”

“That’s how I feel too.” Skye told him, cuddling closer to him. She was terrified about being pregnant, but from the moment Jemma had told her she was pregnant, she’d known she would keep this baby. Her baby. “But this is definitely not a normal environment for a child.”

They had enemies, serious ones, and they lived in a world of super heroes and super villains. It definitely wasn’t a typical upbringing.

“No, but it’ll be an exciting one and the baby will have lots of aunts and uncles to help out,” Tony reminded her. “Nothing will happen to our baby. Not with that many super-heroes watching over him or her..”

Skye laughed at the image of the Avengers with a tiny baby.

She made a face. “Everyone is going to assume I trapped you into marriage.” She said, remembering the conversation she and Pepper had overheard.

“They can think whatever they like,” Tony told her, “we both know the truth that our baby is an unexpected blessing.”

Tony sat down beside her and took her in his arms. “We’re having a baby.” He said again, as if he couldn’t quite believe it.

“We are.” Skye agreed, still in awe herself. For so long, she’d been on her own without a family and now she had one. Her S.H.I.E.L.D team, the Avengers and most of all Tony and now their baby.   

Her biological parents might not have been what she’d hoped, but she’d ended up with a pretty special family anyway and her child was going to be so blessed to be born into it. The thought of Cal was the only damper on Skye’s happiness and she resolved to make sure that he never got anywhere near her baby.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re now getting into the last cycle of what I have planned for this fic. I think there’s about 20-25 chapters left and this is the starting point and everything will all tie together by the end (or at least I hope it will). I’ve been planning the pregnancy angle since the early chapters as it’s important to the overall arc of the story. It is all going to come together soon, I promise.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye shares her news with the rest of the team.

 So You’re the One

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Chapter Thirty

“Are you ok, Skye?” Coulson demanded. “We heard what happened in the gym.”

Skye had asked everyone to gather in the main area of the Tower, so she and Tony could share the news. They didn’t see the point in waiting, if something went wrong, Skye would want the support of her friends. Besides, her pregnancy affected everyone given that she’d no longer be in the field.

“I’m fine.” Skye assured them. She took a deep breath. “But I’ll be off-duty for a while, because I’m having a baby.”

There was a stunned silence and then everyone started talking at once. Their friends were all rushing to their feet to give her and Tony warm hugs and hearty handshakes.

Coulson gave her a particularly warm hug. “You’re happy about this?” He asked her.

She nodded. “Very happy.”

“Then so am I,” he told her. Audrey also beamed and gave her a big hug and then started teasing Coulson about how he was going to be a grandfather before coming a father. Skye liked watching the two of them together, Audrey was good for Coulson and she obviously made him happy.

“The press is going to have a field day with this.” Natasha pointed out once everyone had congratulated Skye and Tony. “ _Iron Man knocks up Quake_ is going to be the headline one very wannabe super-hero blog.”

They had never confirmed Skye’s identity, but most blogs and even some of the mainstream press had put the information together for themselves and were working on the assumption that Tony Stark’s mysterious pretty brunette fiancé and the mysterious pretty brunette superhero who had recently joined the Avengers were one and the same.

Skye shrugged. “So? They’ll think whatever they want to think.” She wasn’t entirely sure she was as unaffected as she pretended to be, but she loved Tony and she knew that the press, the blogs, the rumours, it had nothing to do with the reality of their life together.

“That’s the spirit.” Pepper told her with a smile. “I can’t believe _you’re_ going to be someone’s father,” she teased Tony, “there was a time when I wouldn’t have left you in charge of a goldfish.”

“Well, things change.” Tony told her with a grin. “And I’ll have you know that I’m very responsible these days.”

“Plus the baby also has Skye to help keep it alive.” Rhodey said with a grin. “She’s done a great job of you keeping you in line, looking after a baby should be a breeze in comparison.”

Everyone laughed, including Tony, who took all the jokes and good-natured jabs with good humour. It was obvious that their friends were thrilled about their news and wished them nothing but happiness.

“Skye **will** be a wonderful mother,” Wanda said softly, “you will both be wonderful parents. Your baby is going to be very lucky.”

Wanda met Skye’s eyes and gave her a big smile. Skye smiled back, feeling reassured by the other woman’s words, perhaps it was because of her strange powers. If Wanda seemed confident about the baby then maybe it was because she had seen a vision and knew that Skye’s baby would be born healthy and happy, which was all Skye wanted.

* * *

“No training?” Skye asked in disbelief later. “I understand not being in the field and I agree 100%, but I need to practice my powers.”

She and Tony were sitting down with Bruce and Jemma and discussing her pregnancy. Because of the nature of her abilities and her identity as Quake, it seemed impractical for her to go to an OB, so Jemma would be over-seeing her pregnancy care. Brue was weighing in because until this point, he had been over-seeing Skye’s training.

“Practicing your powers caused you to collapse.” Tony pointed out.

“Tony’s right,” Bruce told her, “Skye, your powers are still new to you and they take a lot out of you, we don’t want a repeat of earlier.”

“But what if I go back to having random attacks?” Skye asked quietly. “My powers are tied to my emotions and I mean, I’ve heard about pregnancy hormones.”

Jemma and Bruce exchanged a look.

“We’ll still do Tai Chi and we’ll work on your control exercises,” Bruce told her, “but your combat training and the fine-tuning we’ve been working on should probably wait until after the baby is born.”

It wasn’t an answer Skye really wanted to hear, but she knew they were right. Her baby was too precious to risk. Though, she thought the next seven months or so months were going to be very boring if she couldn’t do anything.

“I’ve been researching prenatal exercise routines.” Jemma told her. “Jane and Darcy, Pepper and I will take turns working out with you,” the non-combat members of the team who tended to do less strenuous physical training, “so you’ll be able to keep in shape and stay healthy.”

“Plus, your body might be on maternity leave, but not your brain.” Tony pointed out. “We’ll still need your computer genius. You have a knack for figuring out what HYDRA is up to.”

Skye smiled, feeling a little better. Staying home when everyone else went on a mission was going to suck, but at least she would be able to contribute still. Besides, she wouldn’t be alone, she would have Pepper, Jane and Darcy for company. They were used to staying back while everyone else went on adventures and she knew Darcy at least hated it, Pepper and Jane probably did too; they were just a little less vocal about it.

“I have vitamins for you to take every day,” Jemma added, “And I’d like you to start making sure you eat properly. No skipping meals or filling up on junk.”

Skye made a face, but nodded. She knew what Jemma was like when it came to her patients and while she loved her friend dearly, she had a feeling she was going to be very, very sick of her by the time the baby was born.

**

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding.

 So You’re the One

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Thirty-One

“Are your sure you want to do this?” Coulson asked a few days later.

“Oh, yeah.” Skye told him. It was her wedding day. In a few minutes, she would be married. She could barely believe it.

“You look beautiful,” Jemma told her tearily, as she fussed with Skye’s dress.

“Very beautiful,” May agreed, looking more emotional than usual.

Jemma, May, Pepper, Natasha and Sharon made up Skye’s bridal party. Skye had had a hard time choosing between her friends and she couldn’t believe that she’d had enough friends that she’d had to choose between them, but she felt slightly closer to Pepper, Natasha and Sharon. She and Pepper shared the bond of caring for Tony and besides Pepper was also one of Tony’s best friends. Natasha was her superhero sister-in-arms and she and Sharon had bonded over leaving S.H.I.E.L.D for the Avengers and over-protective partners.  

Luckily none of the other women had been offended to be left out. “You get to wear a cuter dress when you’re not in the bridal party,” Darcy had pointed out, making everyone laugh.

The last few days had been a happy blur. Her bachelorette party had been a success, even if the bride-to-be had to stick to virgin cocktails and then there had been a pre-wedding spa trip and just fun times with the people she loved most.

It was those intimate moments leading up to the ceremony she treasured most. A part of her still hated that she had to share her wedding day with 300 people, most of them strangers, but she knew it was the price she had to pay for marrying Tony Stark and he was worth it.

“It’s time.” Pepper announced as the musical cue started.

One by one the bridesmaids took their place and started walking down the aisle and then it was just Skye and Coulson.

“You look beautiful.” He told her quietly. “And I’m so honoured that you asked me to be part of today. I’m glad you hacked your way into our lives.”

“Me too.” Skye told him, thinking of her life two years earlier. It had been so different and it had been so much emptier. Her life had gotten crazy the moment S.H.I.E.L.D had come into it, but it had gotten so much better.

She had found her soulmate and the best friends anyone could ask for. More than that, she had found the family she had always been looking for. She might have been on her own for too long, but not any longer, and her child never would be.

“I guess we shouldn’t keep Stark waiting,” Coulson said after a moment and offered her his arm.

Skye took it and they walked down the aisle that had been set up for the occasion. In addition to a ballroom, Stark Towers had a few other conference/special occasion spaces including one with floor to ceiling widows which was perfect for a wedding ceremony.

Tony was waiting at the other end of the alter, looking dashing in his tuxedo, and he was staring at her with such love and tenderness that Skye had to fight back tears. She and Tony were usually more sarcastic than emotional, but this was different. This was their wedding day.

Coulson gently placed her hand in Tony’s.

“Take care of her.” He told Tony and Skye laughed at the implied threat.

“Always.” Tony promised and then they turned to the officiant.

Skye listened solemnly as the officiant spoke, then said her vows calmly and quietly and tried to keep her composure as Tony did the same.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Skye said, slipping the ring onto Tony’s finger.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Tony repeated, as it was his turn to put the ring on her finger.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the officiant announced, “you may kiss your bride.”

Tony didn’t waste any time doing just that, pulling Skye close and kissing her deeply.

“You guys can come up for air any time now.” Rhodey, the best man, teased, finally causing them to break apart.

“Breathing's over-rated,” Tony replied, his arm wrapped around Skye’s waist.

She leaned into him as their guests started approaching them with well wishes.

Skye knew most people were speculating about how long the marriage would last, but she was determined to ignore the looks and the whispers. She knew all the gossips were wrong and that her marriage had what it took to last forever.

Not because she and Tony were soulmates. Her eyes found Hunter and Bobbi, who were chatting with Fitz and Darcy. They were good example of the fact that a soul bond wasn’t always enough, though, their second go of things seemed to be more successful. Still, a soul bond only guaranteed a connection, not a happily ever after.

A relationship required more than a mystical connection, you needed to work at it and understand that it required sacrifice and compromise. Tony wasn’t just her soulmate, he was her friend and her lover and in the short months they had had together, Skye had found the other half of herself. It wouldn’t always be easy, but it would always be worth it.

“It’s time for pictures,” Jemma reminded her, jolting her out of her thoughts.

Skye nodded and she took Tony’s hand and followed her maid of honour towards the elevator, the rest of the bridal party following along. They were going to have some pictures taken on the patio of the penthouse.

The photographer was a little in awe of the bridal party, particularly the groom and the fact that Thor was one of the groomsmen.

“I’m not sure I understand all these wedding customs,” she could hear Thor mutter to Jane, who was obviously trying not to smile.

The photographer was watching him with wide eyes and Skye wasn’t sure she could blame him. She once would have been amazed to be in the room with these people as well and now… Now, it was her wedding and these were her people.

“Happy?” Tony whispered as they posed for yet another picture.

“Definitely,” Skye assured him, “still a little in awe. I can’t believe it’s real. We’re married.”

“Believe it.” Tony assured her, “and once this part is all over, we have a wedding night to enjoy.”

Skye laughed and wrapped an arm around Tony’s neck to the delight of the photographer, who told her to hold that pose. For a second she’d forgotten the photographer was there. “I can’t wait.”

**


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance is in the air at the wedding reception.

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer in Part One._

_A.N- Here we catch up with some of the other couples. Steve, Sharon and Bucky keep speaking to me so I think that when this is done they’ll get a story of their own (kind of a prequel/sequel as it will likely take place before and during “So You’re the One”). I also ended up creating a Polyvore collection for this story, so you can see some of Skye’s outfits (and some of the other women as well) and the lovely_ _Magickgirl786 actually did a set up with Skye’s wedding outfit that I love. My Polyvore handle is Misha726, so go check it out!_

Chapter Thirty-Two

“I love weddings.” Jemma told Bruce as they danced.

Technically she should have been dancing with Rhodey, as he was the best man, but she and May had agreed to switch partners for the wedding party dance.

“I haven’t actually been to many.” He told her. “Though, I think that might be changing.”

Yes, first Pepper and Sam and now Skye and Tony, it seemed that weddings were the current trend amongst the Avengers. Jemma couldn’t help glancing around at her friends. Thor and Jane were likely headed to the alter, but there were arguments about Asgardian customs and they currently seemed at a bit of a stalemate. Natasha and Clint were very happily unmarried and when pressed, Natasha pointed out that neither of them even legally existed, so marriage was a bit problematic. Sharon and her soulmates were still arguing about the subject, but Jemma suspected the boys would eventually win, so they might be a good bet for the next to the alter.

Or maybe Darcy and Fitz. Though Jemma wasn’t sure it would occur to Fitz to propose. Maybe she should mention it to him… May and Rhodey’s bond was too new to make them good candidates. Hunter and Bobbi were adamant that they were never making that mistake again. Coulson and Audrey were a definite possibility though, Audrey was very determined not to let him slip away from her again.   
Yes, Jemma decided silently, Coulson and Audrey were the most likely to be the next ones wed.

“Jemma?”

Jemma blinked and stared up into Bruce’s smiling face.

“I lost you there for a moment,” he teased, “Where did you go?”

“I was trying to decide who’ll be the next to get married.” She told him honestly.

“Did you come to a conclusion?”

“Yes, I think it’ll be Audrey and Agent Coulson.” Jemma told him.

Bruce looked amused, but also a little annoyed. “You think so?”

“Do you have another guess?” Jemma asked curiously.

“I have an idea, yes.” Bruce told her meaningfully.

Jemma smiled, waiting for him to elaborate and then froze, which meant that she and Bruce nearly tripped. Oh. “You mean...?”

“I’m not sure Tony and Skye’s reception is the best place for this conversation.” Bruce told her, looking embarrassed.

“No.” Jemma agreed, she smiled up at him. “I would very much like to continue this conversation later, though.”

“You would?” Bruce asked, almost hesitantly. “You’re not turned off by a life time with the Other Guy?”

“I like the Other Guy.” Jemma reminded him. She had met Hulk on a few occasions and he was very protective of her. She had to admit that he was a little frightening, but she knew he would never hurt her.

“Then we’ll continue this conversation later.” Bruce promised, pulling her a little tighter.

“I look forward to it.” Jemma assured him, feeling a rush of happiness at his words and the implications behind them. A wedding of her own to plan! How exciting!

* * *

Sharon nestled happily in Steve’s arms on the dance floor, watching Skye and Tony from the corner of her eye. They looked so happy. 

But then why wouldn’t they be? Today there was their wedding day. They loved each other, they were going spend the rest of their lives together and they were going to have a baby.

A part of Sharon was a bit envious of Skye. She loved babies and while she had some concerns about how a baby would fit into her life, she wanted one. She figured if Skye and Tony could do it, she, Bucky and Steve could make it work.

She knew there wouldn’t be an issue over who the father was, because they’d both be the father, maybe not biologically, but in every way that counted. Just like Bucky kept swearing that they’d both be her husband, even if legally she could only marry Steve.

She knew their only objection to the idea of parenthood would be the fact that they weren’t married. Neither of them would be comfortable having a child outside of wedlock and while Sharon occasionally rolled her eyes at their 1940s view of the world, mostly she thought it was sweet and she tried to respect it. Except when she dug her heels in about the marriage thing, but that was a whole other issue and yet…

“Yes.”

Steve looked at her tenderly. “Yes, what?”

“I’ll marry you.” Sharon whispered, though she realized the dance floor at her friend’s wedding might not be the perfect moment.

Steve looked stunned, though he was able to keep dancing. “You mean it?”

“Yes.” Sharon said again.

“What changed your mind?” Steve asked her.

“I want a baby.” Sharon said softly, looking at Skye again. “Plus, Skye and Tony look so happy. Pepper and Sam too. I might not need the piece of paper, but if you and Bucky do…”

“We do.” Steve said quietly, “we want it for you. I know that seems silly since you say it doesn’t matter, but for us it’s about respect.”

“I understand.” Sharon said softly. The song ended and the wedding party was able to clear the floor. Bruce and Jemma seemed in a hurry to get away and Sharon noticed the delighted expression on Jemma’s face and wondered if there was going to be more than one marriage announcement in the next few days.

Steve put his hand on Sharon’s back and led her towards the balcony. Bucky joined them a moment later, no doubt catching a silent signal from Steve.

“Tell Bucky what you told me.” Steve suggested, his arm around her waist.

Bucky looked at her seriously. “Is something wrong, doll?”

“No.” Sharon assured him. “I just… I’m ready. I’ll marry Steve.”

Bucky looked delighted. “What changed your mind?”

“I want a baby.” Sharon told him. “Maybe not right away, but one day soon.”

Steve and Bucky exchanged looks. “We’ll do our best.” Bucky promised with a grin, leaning into kiss her.

Sharon had a moment of panic, remembering how Tony and Skye’s embrace at Pepper’s wedding had ended up on every super-hero blog there was, but… She wasn’t ashamed of her relationship. She loved these men with her entire heart and was thrilled that she got to spend her life with them.

“How long until we get out of here?” Bucky asked after he pulled away.

“Bucky!” Skye admonished. “Its Skye and Tony’s wedding! We’re here to celebrate with them.”

Steve laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Tony’s just as desperate to be alone with Skye as we are to be alone with you.”   
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds leave on their honeymoon.

 

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer in Chapter One._

_A.N- Since I’ve been asked, this story is AU after 2x10. Nothing that happens in the second half of the season is canon._

Chapter Thirty-Three

“I think we can take our cue to leave.” Tony whispered in Skye’s ear.

All the guests had left, well those who didn’t reside in the Tower, and the staff Tony hired was hovering, obviously ready to start cleaning up.

“That sounds wonderful.” Skye told him, leaning against him. Despite the fact that she had wanted a small, simple wedding, every bit of the day had been perfect. It hadn’t mattered that she’d had to share this day with a bunch of judgy strangers, because she’d also shared it with those that she loved best.

“We’re calling it a night.” Tony announced, his arm tight around Skye’s waist.

Skye could see everyone else was ready to do the same and they all headed towards the elevator bay.

Stark Towers had two elevators and they split up to go to their respective floors. Soon everyone else got off and Tony and Skye continued up to the penthouse.

Before the doors opened, Tony scooped Skye up in his arms.

“Tony!” Skye squealed.

“I have to carry my bride over the threshold.” He pointed out with a smile and carried her off the elevator into their apartment.

Skye wrapped her arms around his neck and just cuddled close, enjoying the silly tradition. It was all part of the day. Her wedding day.

Tony didn’t set her down until they reached their bedroom. JARVIS was obviously paying attention, because he’d opened the bedroom door for them.

Tony set her down gently on the bed.

“How do you feel Mrs. Stark?” He asked, taking a seat beside her and pulling her close to him.

Skye cuddled in his embrace. “I feel wonderful.” She told him. “Tonight was perfect.”

“I’m glad.” Tony told her. “You deserve perfect. I want to make all your dreams come true, Skye.”

“You already have.” She told him sincerely. “All I’ve ever wanted was a family of my own and a place to belong. I have that now.”

“And you always will.” Tony told her, kissing the top of her head. “Though, as much as I appreciate our eccentric, make-shift family, I’m looking forward to whisking you away from it all.”

Skye smiled. She was looking forward to that too. Things were looking relatively quiet and they had been assured that the Avengers-S.H.I.E.L.D initiative could handle anything that cropped up without Iron Man and Quake was off-duty anyway, so the next day they would be off on their honeymoon. Pepper and Sam would also be leaving on their own, overdue honeymoon.

“Do I get to know where we’re going now?” Skye asked Tony.

“No.” He told her, “It’s a surprise.”

She pouted, which made him laugh and then he leaned down and kissed her, making the pout vanish. The kiss grew deeper and they fell backwards onto the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms.

* * *

“JARVIS will know how to reach us if needed.” Tony told Steve and Coulson the next morning as he and Skye prepared to leave.

“We’ll keep that in mind only in case of extreme emergency.” Steve promised him. “Otherwise, relax.”

“What does that word mean again?” Tony joked.

“You’ll figure it out.” Steve told him with a smile. “Especially with your bride to concentrate on.”

Tony grinned at that and looked over to where Skye was saying her goodbyes to Jemma, while admiring her friend’s new engagement ring. The idea of a week alone with Skye and no distractions sounded pretty damn good.

“If you hear anything on Cal or Ward, I want to know.” Tony added.

He was actively searching for the other two men along and Coulson was aiding the search, putting S.H.I.E.L.D’s resources behind it. After all, Grant Ward was still a traitor and a fugitive. They had let him go in Austria, because the priority had been von Strucker’s lab and the twins, but one of the few things that Tony and Coulson truly agreed on was that both Ward and Cal were a threat and needed to be dealt with.

“We’ll take care of it,” Coulson told him, “besides, they’ve laid low for this long, I don’t think they’re going to surface now. Especially not with Skye out of the country.”

Unfortunately, that was probably true. Tony would have liked to have the threat taken care of while Skye was somewhere safe, but he knew that if they were going to surface it would be for her. That was why this particular threat bothered him so much. He could handle threats to his own life, but his wife and unborn child were a different story.

“Are you done barking orders?” Skye asked, wrapping her arms around him.

“I’m just telling Agent Coulson and Steve how we can be reached.” He told her. “And telling them to keep searching for Ward and Cal.”

Skye stiffened at the mention of those names. “I wish we didn’t have to look for them.” She told him. “I wish we could just forget that they ever existed.”

“Unfortunately, it doesn’t work that way.” Coulson said, before Tony could. “Skye, you know as well as I do that Cal at least will keep coming after you. Ward’s a wild card, maybe he finally got the message or maybe he’ll be more dangerous than ever. There’s no way to know until we apprehend him.”

Skye nodded, but her expression was grim.

“Mr. Stark the helicopter has arrived.” JARVIS informed him.

“That’s our cue.” Tony said, turning to take Skye’s hand. “Try not to let the Tower get blown up in my absence.” He called out as he led Skye to the stairs that would take them to the roof and the helipad.

Once they were settled in the helicopter, Skye grinned at him. “ _Now_ do I get to know where we’re going?”

“We’re going to the airport where a SI private plane will take us to our destination.” Tony told her with a grin. “And that’s all you need to know for now.”

He knew she wanted to protest, but he leaned down and kissed her, cutting off the protest and then they were on their way to the airport and a week of paradise, just the two of them, which sounded pretty damned perfect.

**


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash-forward three months.

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer in Chapter One._

_A.N- I’ve enjoyed the fluff of the last several chapters, but sadly the fluff is at the end. This is the last fluffy chapter and then we get into the angst and action._

Chapter Thirty-Four

_Three Months later_

“Tell me we’re done with weddings for a while.” Skye joked to Tony as she collapsed on their bed after Jemma and Bruce’s reception. She had been the Matron of Honor, which meant she’d been on her feet a good portion of the evening and she was now exhausted. But she was really happy for her friends.

Jemma had made a beautiful bride and she’d been beaming and it had been wonderful to see Bruce so happy.

“Well, we might all have to make a trip to Asgard in the future now that Thor has gotten Jane to say yes,” he pointed out, “but I understand that there is a lot of customs to observe so it could be a while.”

“Hopefully not too long,” Skye pointed out, “since I really don’t want to give birth on Asgard.”

She was now five months pregnant and definitely beginning to show. In fact, she knew her pregnancy was going to be public knowledge if any pictures from Jemma and Bruce’s wedding leaked.

Not that it really mattered, there was already lots of speculation. She hadn’t made many public appearances in the last few months and none as Quake. The superhero blogs had two theories for her disappearance. All of them agreed that Quake and Skye Stark had to be one in the same and some decided that once she had lured Iron Man to the alter she had quit the superhero gig, since she’d obviously only been doing it to get his attention. Skye had had some nasty words to say about those bloggers, much to the amusement of the women of the Tower.

However as awful as those accusations were, Skye had to admit that she almost preferred them to the rest of the blogs that were much more accurate in their assessment about what had happened to Quake and were predicting that soon there would be an Avengers baby. She knew she couldn’t hide her pregnancy forever, but at the same time the longer they kept it under wraps, the more secure she felt.

 “I think we all want to avoid that,” Tony agreed, placing a hand on her belly bump. “Personally, I still think a hospital birth sounds like the best idea.”

“The Avengers Tower has a medical wing and home births are natural and normal anyway,” Skye told him, “Jemma has all the equipment I need and it is much safer for me to have the baby here.”

She and Tony had been going back on forth for this for months, but Skye was adamant that she didn’t to risk a hospital birth. Not when her crazy father was still out there, plus other threats. Not only, was the Tower safer for her, but this way she didn’t want to put other lives at risk.

“You have to admit, six weddings in less than six months is impressive.” Skye pointed out, going back to the original subject since her birth plan tended to lead to an argument and she didn’t want to fight with Tony tonight. “There’s definitely something in the air around here.”

“I’m not sure elopements count as weddings.” Tony said grumpily. “Rhodey didn’t even let me throw him a bachelor party.”

“At least we were there,” Skye pointed out, “I think Coulson’s still pissed that May only told him after the fact.”

May and Rhodey had surprised everyone by eloping a month or so earlier. They had decided they didn’t want any fuss and so they snuck off quietly to get married, with only Tony and Skye as witnesses. Mostly, because Skye was pretty sure that Rhodey hadn’t been able to imagine getting married without Tony there, though she’d been honoured to stand up for May.

“Plus Sharon and Steve had two ceremonies,” Skye pointed out, “That balances it out.”

There had been the small, public wedding celebrating the marriage of Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter and then the even smaller and very private commitment ceremony where Steve, Sharon and Bucky trothed their commitment to each other.

Coulson and Audrey had also made it to the alter recently. Their’s had also been small, because Coulson was still legally dead, but very sweet. Skye had been honoured when Audrey had asked her to stand up as her Matron of Honor, because of how much Skye meant to Phil. Skye and Audrey had formed their own bond in the last several months and often ganged up on Coulson. For his own good, of course.

“One of these days Fitz is actually to going to realize he should propose to Darcy.” Tony pointed out. “They’re pretty much the only couple left.” Other than Clint and Natasha and Hunter and Bobbi and neither couple had any intention of getting married. Or re-married in the case of Hunter and Bobbi. 

“She doesn’t want to get married until after Jane does.” Skye told him with a grin. “She says that once that happens, she’ll start prodding Fitz in that direction. Fitz can barely remember to feed himself when he gets working on a problem, I'm not sure it's reasonable to expect him to realize he should propose to his girlfriend.”

Tony just laughed and then he looked at Skye. “Do you need help out of that dress?”

“Please.” Skye told him, standing up.

Tony stood up as well and unzipped her dress and then gently helped her out of it, enclosing her in his arms as the dress fell to the floor.

“One of us is over-dressed.” Skye teased, turning in the circle of Tony’s arms and helping him take his tuxedo jacket off. Her fingers then found the buttons of his dress shirt and went to work.

“That’s better.” She said a minute later, her hands resting on his bare chest.

“I’m glad you approve.” Tony told her with a grin.

Skye just smiled, taking in the sight of him. They had been married for three months and yet sometimes she couldn’t believe it was real. Tony Stark was her husband. She had once fantasized about the _idea_ of Iron Man. The billionaire playboy turned superhero and she’d always known that he was handsome, but the fantasy didn’t hold a candle to the reality. Not only was he incredibly sexy and an amazing lover, he was also the best partner she could ask for.

The world painted Tony as brilliant, arrogant, reckless and charming and he was all of those things and those qualities often drove Skye crazy. But he was also kind, compassionate, generous and gentle and those qualities made her fall deeper in love with him every day.

**


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the bad guys are up to.

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Chapter Thirty-Five

“Do we have an agreement, Doctor?” Baron von Strucker asked the mysterious man he knew only as ‘Cal’.

“Yes.” Cal agreed, exchanging a look with the woman by his side. Von Strucker didn’t know much about the woman with the ruined face, except that she had once been with HYDRA and her allegiance seemed to have shifted to the mysterious doctor.

The baron knew even less about him. Only that he’d had a grudge again Daniel Whitehall and that he was the father of the Avenger known as Quake. It was that information that made him valuable to von Strucker, especially along with the information that she had been born human but had come into her powers during the incident that had caused Whitehall his life. But apparently, while she had been human, her father was not and von Strucker knew to treat him with caution.

Cal made no pretences about being aligned with HYDRA and von Strucker respected that. One didn’t have to be HYDRA to be an ally and at the moment, his purpose and Cal’s over-lapped. Though, he was sure that they would each inevitably try to betray the other.

“So you will help me apprehend the woman they call Quake.” Von Strucker pressed. He remembered the dark-haired Avengers fascinating power and everything he had since learnt about her had shown him that she would make a most fascinating subject. Especially the fact that she was allegedly pregnant, which formed the basis of his deal with Cal.

After all, working together would be problematic when they both wanted the same thing and had different long-term plans. However, the current situation had allowed them to come to an agreement.

“Yes and then, once my daughter is delivered of her child, she will be released into my care,” Cal reminded him, “and you can do what you wish with the child.”

It wasn’t the perfect arrangement, really von Strucker would rather have both mother and child to experiment on. However, the in-womb child of a Gifted subject was too good to pass up. He’d come upon the twins in their youth and had been able to learn so much from them, but an infant! That would make the best subject of all.

Particularly given the mother’s history. The Baron had a few artefacts of interest and he was interested in seeing how young a subject could be brought into their abilities and what the effect would be. No, this child was the specimen he had been dreaming of, and it was worth sacrificing his chance to experiment on the mother. Besides, he was still hopeful he could betray Cal when the time came and keep both mother and child.

“You do have a plan for taking care of the Avengers, I assume?” Cal commented, reminding von Strucker of the one obstacle in their way.

The Avengers Tower was heavily guarded and Quake, or Daisy as Cal called her, never seemed to leave on her own, and von Strucker had had people watching the Tower for months hoping to catch her on her own.

However, von Strucker was used to overcoming obstacles and he had been putting a plan into action. He needed to distract the Avengers long enough to whisk Daisy away permanently. He knew they’d come after her, but he had confidence in his ability to keep her hidden for a _very_ long time.

* * *

Coulson frowned as he received information from one of his field agents in Italy. “Ok, well at least that’s one more Hydra threat out of the way. Do you need back-up? Send the information to the Playground then.”

“Problem?” Skye asked as she entered his office.

“Just another mysterious HYDRA cell that had been disabled and left for S.H.I.E.L.D. to clean up.” Coulson told her.

Skye made a face. “Ward.”

“There’s no way of knowing for sure, but I think so.” Coulson agreed. This was the 8th HYDRA cell that had been taken down by an unknown agent in the last four months. There was no message of any kind left behind, but Coulson still had the gut feeling that Ward was behind it.

Whoever was doing this was obviously an expert and was working solo and seemed to have extreme methods, from the reports Coulson had received. All of which added up to be the work of Grant Ward. Ward had been one of the best specialist agents S.H.I.E.L.D had ever trained, which was what made him so dangerous both as a HYDRA agent and as solo agent. Perhaps even more so as a solo agent, because at least when Ward had been HYDRA, someone else was calling the shots and since Ward had proven to be a bit mentally unstable… Well, left to his own devices, he was a bomb waiting to go off.

“At least he’s not tagging them ‘for Coulson’ anymore.” Skye pointed out, leaning against the door. “And he’s stayed out of our way for months.”

“Yes.” Coulson agreed. They hadn’t seen him or heard from since Austria and for Skye’s sake, he was glad. For his own… The fact that Grant Ward was free was concerning. He might be ‘helping’ them, but Coulson would never consider the other man an ally.

“Do you think he and Cal are still working together?” Skye asked with a sigh, unconsciously rubbing her stomach.

“No.” Coulson told her. “Everything points to a one-man operation. Also, Cal was last spotted in Greece and at the time, he was only accompanied by Agent 33. I think we can assume that he and Ward have parted ways.”

“Thank goodness for small mercies.” Skye muttered.

Coulson wasn’t 100% that was actually a good thing, but he refrained from saying it out loud. As unstable as Ward was, he’d shown a reluctance to harm Skye and Coulson knew that he at least _believed_ he had Skye’s best interests at heart. Coulson wasn’t sure the same could be said about Cal and he worried that Cal on his own would be even more unpredictable and possibly even more dangerous. However, he didn’t want to worry Skye, so he kept that thought to himself.

“You know that we won’t let either of get anywhere near you,” he promised Skye.

She smiled. “I know. I’d complain, but I appreciate that everyone cares about me and the baby and the reality is that my psycho father _is_ out there somewhere and that one day he _will_ try and come for me.” She made a face. “I can just hope that Ward has at least moved on and that he won’t be our problem any longer, because one psycho after me is about all I can handle.”

**


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers get called into action.

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Chapter Thirty-Six

“I just got notification of three different situations.” Coulson announced to the assembled S.H.I.E.L.D-Avengers collective a few days later. “We need to suit up immediately.”

“Where?” Steve asked.

“Germany, Puerto Rico and California.” Coulson told him. “We have a lead on an artefact in Puerto Rico, there appears to be a new HYDRA cell in Germany and there’s been reports of an unstable Gifted with weather powers in California.”

“Why can’t the unstable Gifteds ever have the power to turn into a slug?” Hunter asked. “That would make our lives much easier.”

There was some laughter and then discussion of who should make up each team.

“Maybe someone should stay behind?” Steve suggested, exchanging a look with Tony.

Skye rolled her eyes, knowing that her pregnancy was the reason for the suggestion.

“Why?” Skye asked making a face. “Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Audrey and I can hold up the fort.” Coulson was sending Fitzsimmons along to deal with the unstable Gifted, while Tony and Bruce went on the team after the artefact.  

“Someone staying behind wouldn’t be a bad thing.” Tony pointed out.

“It seems like a waste of resources.” Skye told him with a shrug. “The Tower has maximum security.”

“She’s right,” Pepper jumped in, “There’s never even been a hint of trouble on any of the previous missions.”

“Unfortunately.” Darcy muttered, only to get a poke from Jane.

“They’ll be fine,” May said brusquely, “and the more resources we have on the ground, the better chance we have of making it out without any issues.”

Skye grinned, knowing that the subject was now closed. Tony conceded defeat and returned to the subject of planning the current missions.

Out of the corner of her eye, Skye noticed that Wanda had a troubled look on her face. Skye wondered about it and considered asking the other woman what was on her mind, but then Steve asked her a technical question, distracting her away from Wanda and whatever was troubling her.

* * *

Wanda got dressed for the mission, feeling apprehensive. She was fairly certain that today was the day that she had been foreseeing for years.

“I should say something.” She fretted to Pietro.

“Do you think it would change things?” Pietro asked her.

“I don’t know.” Wanda said quietly. “I… I’ve tried to change it, but I keep getting the vision.”

“You said that you see a positive outcome,” Pietro remind her, “You always have.”

“ _Possibly_.” Wanda corrected him. Her vision always depended on the actions of her soulmate. He would be the deciding factor in how this played out. “I feel like I should warn them though. I hate putting her in danger.”

“We’ll save her,” Pietro promised, “whether or not _he_ comes through, we will. Have you been able to see what would happen if you said anything before hand?”

“Several members of the team would stay home, which would lead to resources being too thin and many people dying in California.” Wanda admitted. “Including Jemma.”

That was what had stopped her from saying anything. She was basically playing with people’s lives and she hated it. If she stayed silent, one of her new friends would be in danger, but would probably survive and if she spoke up, one of her friends would die.

“Also, if a team stayed behind, the attack today would fail, but the Baron would still be out there.” Wanda shuddered. “He would still come for us and for her. I can’t see beyond that though. But if he succeeds today, then we can end him forever.”

She’d known that outcome for years. She’d had visions of being rescued by the Avengers, but of the Baron kidnapping Quake and then… Well, then it was where it got complicated, because it depended on the actions of Wanda’s soulmate. The soulmate she would never meet unless he made the right choice.

“That part can be stopped.” Pietro told her. “Even if _he_ makes the wrong choice, I have faith in these people. von Strucker will die and Skye will be all right.”

Wanda wanted to believe her brother and needed to believe that she was making the right decision by keeping the news about her vision to herself.

She didn’t want to put Skye in danger, but she didn’t want people to die either and… She needed von Strucker wiped off the face of the Earth. The world would be a better place once that happened.

“I only hope they forgive us.” She told Pietro quietly, knowing that her new friends, who had been so kind and welcoming, would likely be very angry when they found out the secret she had kept from them…

* * *

“I’ll be fine.” Skye assured Tony as he prepared to leave. 

“I know.” He told her. “I know it’s silly. I guess, I just have a bad feeling.”

“Well, I’m pregnant and my psycho father is still out there.” Skye reminded him. “And no one knows what exactly is happening with my stalker ex, so it’s normal for you to be worried. But I’ll be safe at the Tower.”

“I’ve told JARVIS to increase the Tower’s security.” Tony told her.

Skye fought the impulse to roll her eyes. She knew Tony was coming from a place of concern.

“I just wish that someone with powers was staying behind.” Tony told her.

“Someone is,” Skye reminded him, “me. I’m also combat trained.”

“But you’re pregnant,” Tony reminded her, “and we don’t know how that affects your powers.”

“Tony, Pepper and the others have been left many times and nothing has happened to them.” Skye reminded him. “There’s nothing that says that this time will be any different. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re right.” Tony agreed, then laughed, “I’m obviously becoming paranoid. Maybe, it’s my impending fatherhood.”

“That’s enough to make anyone nervous.” Skye agreed. She wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck. “Really, I’m the one that should be worried, after all you’re the one going into battle. So be careful, ok?”

“Always.” Tony promised her. “I have too much too live for.” He leaned down and kissed her deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She told him. “And don’t worry about me. We’re planning on having a low-key girls night, while we act as the communications hub for all of you. It’s probably going to be very boring.”

**


	37. Chapter 37

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer in Chapter One._

Chapter Thirty-Seven

“I think we’ve pinpointed the location.” Natasha told Tony several hours later after they landed in Germany.

He nodded and was about to bark orders when suddenly JARVIS’ voice cut him off.

“Mr. Stark, sir! A bomb just went off in the Tower lobby.”

“What?!” Tony yelled out. Natasha and Bruce and the others were staring at him, so he repeated what JARVIS had said and there was lots of swearing.

“JARVIS, connect me to Skye!” Tony ordered, needing to hear his wife’s voice.

JARVIS was strangely silent.

“JARVIS!”

“Stark, what’s going on?” Coulson asked over the communications link.

“The Avengers Tower has been hit.” Tony said tersely. “And I seem to have lost connection to JARVIS.” Which shouldn’t be happening, unless the tower’s mainframe had been hit, even then he had back-up servers.

“Mr. Stark, I can’t connect to the top floor.” JARVIS said, finally responding.

Ok, at least JARVIS was still working, but he shouldn’t be cut off from the top floor.

“This is not happening.” Tony swore.

“Abort mission.” Clint ordered, he turned to Tony. “I’ll get us back as soon as we can.”

But it would be too many hours. It would take him just as long on his own. No, he was stuck here, while all Hell was breaking loose at the Tower.

“We’ve succeeded in our objective,” May, who was in charge of the California team, told him, “We were already on our way back. We’ll be there in a couple hours.”

A couple hours wasn’t good enough.

“Our mission appears to have been a bust,” Coulson told him, “We haven’t been able to track down the information we needed.”

“It was a trap.” Tony realized. “Someone set us up to empty out the Tower.”

“But why?” Natasha asked. “Your tech is heavily guarded. It would take more than a bomb to get at it, especially since you have self-destruct codes in place.”

“It’s not my tech they’re after,” Tony swore, “It’s my wife! JARVIS connect me to Skye now.”

Too many minutes had passed since the initial report of the bomb. He needed to hear his wife’s voice. He needed to know that Skye was ok.

“I have finally reconnected with the top floor,” JARVIS said, but his voice was grim, “I’m connecting you to Ms. Potts now.”

“Pepper?” Tony asked desperately. “Where’s Skye?”

“Tony,” Pepper cried, “I’m sorry, we tried… They took her, Tony. Suddenly the Tower started shaking and the power went out on this level and JARVIS was down and there were too many of them. Skye… She tried to use her powers, but she collapsed. She took out a couple of them first.”

Tony felt like the ground had disappeared from under of him. Skye was gone.

“They only wanted her, they ignored the rest of us,” Pepper continued, “it was like they knew we were all human.”

“Why didn’t you equip one of the suits?” Tony asked.

“Because we couldn’t connect to JARVIS.” Pepper reminded him, "and we had no way of getting all the way to your lab.” Ok, fair point. “Darcy, she used her taser to try and stop them,” Pepper continued, “And they shot her.”

“Is she okay?” Tony asked, genuinely concerned.

“She’s on her way to the hospital.” Pepper told him. “Jane stopped the bleeding though. Tony, I’m sorry.”

“You did your best.” He said numbly. “We’re on our way back and then we’re going to figure out who the Hell did this and we’re going to get Skye back.”   
He would burn the entire world to the ground if he had to, but he was going to find her and once he did… He was going to make whoever took her pay.

* * *

The damage to the Tower was mostly superficial, the bomb had been meant to distract, not to destroy.

“It was well planned.” Coulson said quietly once they had all returned to New York. Jane, Thor and Fitz were absent, as they were all at the hospital with Darcy, who, thankfully, would recover. “They obviously set us up, knowing that Skye would stay behind.”

“And that no one else with powers would.” Steve agreed. “But then, the Avengers membership is public knowledge as is the fact that we all go on missions and it’s not hard to find out who the civilian members of the household are. Especially if this is HYDRA, then who knows what they have on all of us?”

“We don’t know that it’s HYDRA.” Coulson pointed out. “There are other viable suspects.”

“Like Ward and Cal.” May said angrily.

“If it’s Ward, Tasha will get it out of him.” Clint said with some satisfaction. Natasha had stayed in Germany, since Ward’s last known location had been in Europe. She was going to hunt him down for answers. 

“I don’t think its Ward.” Coulson told them. Though, he wanted it to be. In a lot of ways, he’d feel better if it was.

“He’s kidnapped her twice.” May reminded him. “You think he’s above doing it for a third time?”

“No, but this is too reckless a plan for it to be Ward.” Coulson said quietly. “Last time he got her to come with him without force and he made sure there were no casualties. I also don’t see him delegating this to someone else, he’d come for her himself.”

“Well, he definitely wasn’t one of the people who attacked us,” Audrey told him, “I’ve seen pictures. I’d remember his face. They were all strangers and I don’t think Skye knew any of them either.”  
“I know who took Skye.”

They all turned in the direction of the quiet voice.

Wanda.

“It was von Strucker.” Wanda said softly. “Or at least, people working for him. I… I had a vision.”

“Just now?” Tony asked suspiciously.

“No.” She stated simply. “I’ve had this vision for years. I’ve tried a thousand times to change it, but the outcome is always worse.”

Coulson didn’t like the sound of that.

“Could you have stopped this?” Tony demanded, getting out of his chair.

“No.” Wanda told him. “Maybe I could have prevented it from happening today, but the result would have been disasterous…” She looked briefly at Jemma. “And even if we had stopped them today, they would have come again.” She paused, looking directly at Tony. “Skye is alive. They want her alive. In every vision I’ve ever had of this day, she is alive and unharmed.”

“Alive to be experimented on.” Tony said angrily.

“Not until the baby is born.” Wanda told him. “I can see… von Strucker wants her child and he had made a deal with the man you call Cal. We have time.” She looked around at all of them. “I have seen the outcome and it’s the end of von Strucker, not the end of Skye.” She bit her lip. “I’m sorry for not saying more, but… I couldn’t risk a more disastrous outcome.”

“So instead you risked Skye’s life?” Bobbi asked coldly, obviously not accepting Wanda’s explanation.

“I don’t want any harm to come to Skye,” Wanda said, starting to cry.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

“If you’ve seen this, then what happens next?” Steve asked finally. “How do we find her?”

“You’ve already started on the right path,” Wanda said softly, “Grant Ward was not involved in her kidnapping, but he is the key to finding her.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- I decided I had no chance of writing the action scene well, so I decided to write it from Tony’s point of view instead as he’s getting the information about second hand. I don’t understand computers well to write the stuff with JARVIS plausibly, so creative license, ok?


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha tracks down Ward.

 

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer in Chapter One._

Chapter Thirty-Eight

“You’re not thinking of working with Ward.” May accused Coulson, standing in his office at the Avengers Tower. She had obviously just heard him give Romanoff the order to bring Ward in, not as a suspect, but because he might be able to help them find Skye.

“Do you have a better idea?” Coulson asked May.

The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D had gone around and around after Wanda’s shocking announcement. None of them liked the idea of working with Ward, but no one had come up with another solution either.

“I think anything would be a better idea.” May told him. “You know you can’t trust him.”

“Of course, I know that.” Coulson told her. “But it’s not a bad idea. He has skills and resources that we can use.”

He hated the idea. He wanted nothing more than to see Ward locked up for the rest of his life, but he understood that sometimes you had to put your personal feelings aside for the bigger picture.

“He’s obsessed with Skye.” May reminded him. “And you’d be sending him after her.”

“I’d be sending him after _information_.” Coulson corrected. “And his feelings for Skye could help us here.” It was the only leverage they had on Ward really.

They could bring him in, if anyone could track him down it would be Romanoff, but it was doubtful they could keep for long and they couldn’t force him to co-operate. Except, Skye had always seemed to be Ward’s weakness, so Coulson was hoping that he would co-operate for her sake. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t be able to help them locked in a cell, even if he _was_ willing to co-operate. No, they would have to set him loose, which was what May was really objecting too.

“Wanda told us he’s the one who can help.” Coulson reminded her.

Wanda’s vision had been the deciding factor in enlisting Ward’s help. No one was a fan of the plan, but vision or not, Coulson had to admit Ward had skills and resources the rest of them didn’t.

May made a scornful noise. “Oh, yes, she’s so helpful now, not earlier when speaking up could have actually helped.”

“You don’t believe her?” Coulson asked. In the past four months the twins had proven very helpful and Wanda’s visions and powers had been proven accurae on more than a few occasions. He figured it was why they were giving her the benefit of the doubt now.

No one was happy that she had stayed silent about her potential vision, but… Well, they all understood about hard choices. If she was telling the truth, this was the best outcome, as impossible as that was to comprehend.

“I don’t know.” May told him. “I don’t like taking it at face value though.” She let out an angry sigh. “I feel so helpless.”

“We all do.” Coulson told her. He had every S.H.I.E.L.D agent out there trying to get information on Skye’s possible whereabouts, but so far nothing. This had been well planned and while he was sure they’d find something eventually, the longer they took the longer Skye was in the hands of a madman.

So Coulson was willing to explore every option, including the possibility that Ward could help them find Skye faster than they could on their own.

“Sometimes, you have to work with the devil you know.” Coulson told May. “I know working with Ward is a risk, but it’s one I’m willing to take if it means we get Skye back.”

* * *

“Natasha Romanoff, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Ward asked, finally ending the evasion game. Romanoff had been on his trail for at least a day. He could keep trying to evade her, but… She was the best and he knew she’d catch up with him eventually.

Besides, he was curious why she had decided to come after him now. He hadn’t done anything that would warrant the Avengers coming after him, though he was sure he was still on S.H.I.E.L.D’s most wanted list. Unless Stark had ordered him brought in on sheer principle.

“I need you to come with me.” She told him.

“I don’t think I want to do that.” He told her. He wasn’t sure that he could win this fight, but he would do his best. He had no intention of going back into S.H.I.E.L.D captivity.

“HYDRA has Skye.”

Ward froze at the words.

Skye. He had barely let himself think about her since Austria, but he’d been unable to forget her words _“I don’t love you. I will **never** love you.” _

“And you think _I_ had some part in it?” He asked quietly. He would be offended, but he **had** kidnapped Skye in the past. Not something he was proud of, but at the time it had seemed logical. In some ways, it still did. He had been so sure that if he introduced her to her father she would stop hating him and see that everything he did was for her. Instead, she had shot him in the gut and then went and married another man, which was a pretty clear sign that she didn’t return his feelings.

“If I thought that, you’d be dead.” Natasha told him in a conversational voice. “However, I have it from a good source that you might have information that can us help us find her, so I’m under orders to bring you back.”

Ward really didn’t want to be a S.H.I.E.L.D prisoner, but he had escaped once, he could do it again and this was Skye they were talking about. Even if she didn’t love him, even if she’d never love him, she still mattered to him. He had never been a good man, but she had made him want to be. If there was some way could help her, he would do it. Even if it meant going back into S.H.I.E.L.D custody.

“Ok.” He told Natasha, putting his gun away, though he kept his hand on it. 

If she was surprised that it was that easy, it didn’t show. “Let’s get this show on the road.” She told him. “We don’t have a lot of time.” 

Before long they were in a private jet flying back to New York. 

“I don’t know how you think I can help,” Ward told her, “I’m no longer working with HYDRA.”

“Yes, we’ve been following your tracks,” Natasha told him, “sick of being murdering scum or trying to get back in S.H.I.E.L.D’s good graces?”

“I have no allegiance S.H.I.E.L.D, I’m doing this for me.” Ward told her. He had been going after HYDRA because a voice told him it was the right thing to do. He had no allegiance to S.H.I.E.L.D, but he had done horrible things under Garrett’s orders and condoned worse. Figuring out who he was meant taking responsibility for his actions. “You, of all people, should be able to understand that.”

Anyone who ever worked with the redhead knew that one of the reasons she was with S.H.I.E.L.D was to clear the red from her ledger.

“I can.” Natasha told him. “I don’t like you, I never have. I’ve always thought you were an arrogant jerk and now I know you can’t be trusted. Not to mention how you’ve treated Skye. Despite that, I don’t hate you and while I won’t speak for Coulson or anyone else, once this is all over, as long as Skye comes home safe, I’ll be content to pretend you never existed.”

Ward wondered if he could get Coulson to make the same agreement, it would make his life a little easier if he didn’t have to worry about evading S.H.I.E.L.D while he concentrated on taking out HYDRA.

“As for Skye, we think it’s more than HYDRA,” Natasha told him.

“You think her father is involved.” Ward realized. If that was the case, in a way it was his fault. He had brought Skye to Cal, had been so sure that he had been doing the right thing and that she would thank him for it. One more mistake. He started wondering if he had done anything right when it came to Skye.

“We’re fairly certain of it.” Natasha told him. “You worked with Cal. You were HYDRA. Because of those two things, you have an advantage over the rest of us. We need every advantage we can.”   
  
He wondered how Coulson felt having to come to him for help. He knew the older man hated him and he didn’t blame him, he had played him after all. But then, if when it came to Skye, Coulson had proven his willingness to bend the rules so Ward figured he might actually walk away from this without a stint in a S.H.I.E.L.D prison. Maybe.

“What do you know about von Strucker?” Natasha asked him. “You were in Austria. Why? Because of Skye?”

“That was my motive.” Ward said honestly. “I wanted to prove myself to her. Show her that I’m not the villain she thought I was. Cal… He had other motives. He was curious about von Strucker’s work, had heard that he was doing experiments on gifted humans and wanted to know more.”

Natasha just gave him a look, waiting for him to continue.

“Only the highest levels of HYDRA knew much about von Strucker’s work.” Ward told her. “I only know what Garrett passed on and that was that von Strucker was trying to figure out exactly what made some people gifted and others not and how to manipulate and increase those powers. Garett didn’t have a lot of interest in that side of things though, because it didn’t help his cause.”  
Ward had a heard a few stories about von Strucker and like the Avengers, he had seen the two prisoners that had been rescued. “von Strucker is after long term goals, if he’s set his sights on Skye then she’s still alive.”

It was one of the few positives he could think of. From the rumours he had heard, von Strucker liked to study his subjects over a period of years. Which meant that Skye was physically safe, but who knew what kind of experiments von Strucker would subject her to. Though, he found it curious that Cal would ally with von Strucker since he was obsessed with getting his daughter and having her by his side. He wouldn’t just hand her over to HYDRA.

He said as much to Natasha.

She looked grim. “We worry that Cal and von Strucker made a deal and that Cal gets Skye and von Strucker gets the baby.”

So Skye **was** pregnant. He’d heard that rumour, but hadn’t wanted to think about it. He pictured her briefly, pregnant and glowing, except now she was likely pregnant and terrified. The image made him grit his teeth.

He loved Skye. His feelings were real, whatever she might have thought, even if she would never love him back. He no longer deluded himself into thinking he could win her heart—she was married, she was pregnant and yet… Real love wasn’t about being loved back, it was about truly caring for a person. Ward wasn't sure he'd ever loved anyone before. Not even himself. Until Skye.

Ward was the first to acknowledge that he had never done the right thing. From the time he was a child, he’d made countless mistakes. He was not a good man. But if he could help find Skye… It wouldn’t make her love him, it wouldn’t make him be a good man, but it would erase some of the red from his ledger and maybe he could start to look at himself in the mirror without hating what he saw.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- I know it would be out-of-character for Coulson to work with Ward, but I think he would do just about anything for Skye and that was the logic I went with. I do think a redemption for Ward is possible, because I think he’s broken and unstable, not necessarily evil, and I think other characters have come back from worse. I also do think that Skye is the one person he’s ever genuinely cared about. I don’t necessarily ship them (though I did once) and I can’t really see how they would work in canon given the events of season two, but I do believe that he did/does genuinely care for her.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has gone by.

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer in Chapter One._

Cha  pter Thirty-Nine

“Tony?”

Tony looked up to see Pepper standing in the doorway watching him.

“Skye picked the theme.” He told her, pointing to the half-finished room.

The baby’s nursery.

Skye hadn’t wanted to find out the baby’s gender, which was fine with Tony, but she’d also been adamant about the theme.

“She thought a superhero room was cute.” He said, standing up and picking up one of the stuffed superhero figures Skye had found. “She thought it would be good for our baby to be surrounded by love and the reminder of the extraordinary world we live in.”

Except right now, with his wife at the hands of the enemy, it didn’t feel so extraordinary.

“Is this where you’ve been hiding?” Pepper asked quietly.  

“I’m not hiding.” Tony told her. “I’m just… I want to be by myself.”

Pepper ignored the pointed comment and crossed the floor. “We’ll find her Tony.”

“She’s been gone for a  _week_.” Tony reminded her. A week in the enemy’s hands. He wanted to believe that she was fine, that they wouldn’t harm her until the baby came, but… It wasn’t exactly the most reassuring thought. Especially since it appeared that the best chance they had saving her meant working with a man who had been obsessed with her. He'd do anything to save his wife, but working with Grant Ward... It made his skin crawl and it was one of the many things he hated about this situation.

“Have you slept at all?” Pepper asked him quietly.

“Not really.” Tony told her. He'd dosed off due to sheer exhaustion once or twice, but true sleep had evaded him. "I can’t step foot in the bedroom.” If he went in there and he saw her stuff everywhere, and it would be everywhere because Skye was a slob, he would lose it. Being in the nursery was different. The baby wasn’t yet a reality and when he was in this room, he could focus on all the plans he and Skye had made for the future.

“You need to rest.” Pepper said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We will get a lead on Skye and when that happens, you need to be ready. You can’t help anyone in this condition.”

Tony knew she was right, but… “If I go to sleep, I’m afraid of what I’ll see.” He said honestly, remembering the nightmares he’d had after the battle of New York. “It’s all I can do not to imagine what’s happening to her.”

Wanda had said that Skye would be unharmed until the baby come, but Tony wasn’t one to put faith in some mysterious vision, even if he really wanted to believe it. But for all he knew, it could just be Wanda telling him a pleasant lie to make him feel better and atone for the fact that she let Skye get taken.

“Your words are still black.” Pepper reminded him. “So you know she’s still alive.”

Tony nodded, absently tracing his fingers over his hip. He checked constantly, though Audrey had quietly told him that he’d feel it if Skye died. It was one of the things that was keeping him sane.

“I never thought I’d meet my soulmate.” He said quietly, talking to himself more than Pepper. “And I tried to convince myself that I didn’t care. That I wasn’t going to let my life be covered by the idea of ‘fate’ and I was sceptical that there was someone out there I was _supposed_ to be with. Then I met Skye and I understood. She was everything I was searching for, even if I didn’t know it and now… Now the thought that I might lose her, I honestly don’t know how I would go on, Pepper.”

“You won’t have to find out.” Pepper told him firmly. “We have some of the world’s mightiest heroes and most brilliant minds searching for Skye. Plus, you’re underestimating her. Skye is brilliant and resourceful, I’m sure she’s already trying to figure a way out. We **will** find her.”

* * *

Skye sat in her cell, trying for the millionth time to figure a way out. Except her cell was quake-proof and she had no computer. So basically she was helpless. 

It was a fairly comfortable cell, had a bed and a separate bathroom, but it was still a cell.

She didn’t know how long she had been here, but it had been days, she knew that. At first she had been unconscious, the last thing she remembered was collapsing after using her powers on the HYDRA agents who had stormed the Tower.

“My dear, how are you feeling?”

Skye shuddered at the sound of the voice. Baron von Strucker, her captor.

She stayed silent, not willing to co-operate at all.

“You are being very stubborn,” von Strucker chided, “I do not wish to harm you, Daisy, I just wish to converse with you.”

Skye blinked. Daisy? If he was calling her that name…

“Is my father behind this?” She demanded, brining herself to speak with the monster who had abducted her.

“Your father and I have reached an agreement,” von Strucker told her, “rest assured that neither of us mean you any harm, Daisy. You are a remarkable specimen, one we wish to explore further.”

Skye shuddered again. Specimen. That made her feel like a lab rat, which was probably how von Strucker thought of her. As for her father… She wasn’t surprised that he was involved in this, he was probably planning on ‘saving’ her from HYDRA and thus making her love him. Which meant he’d probably be pissed at von Strucker for giving away his involvement.

“My husband **will** find me.” Skye told him defiantly.

von Strucker smiled, one of the most disturbing sights Skye had ever seen. “He would have to find us first. HYDRA has become very good at hiding, Daisy.”

He seemed so confident and Skye longed to leap through the glass and punch his arrogant face, but she knew it was impossible and trying would only harm the baby. So she turned her back on him and went back to being silent.

She had to believe that he was wrong. He didn’t know Tony or the Avengers, but she did. She knew that they would never, ever stop looking for her.

“It’s ok, baby,” she whispered when she was sure von Strucker was gone, “Your daddy will come rescue us, I promise.”

* * *

“Wanda, are you okay?” 

Wanda turned to see Sharon, standing in the doorway. The blonde woman looked concerned. 

“I feel guilty.” She said quietly. “I should have spoken up earlier.”

“You had a judgement call to make.” Sharon said quietly. “I think everyone can understand that, even if they don’t want to.”

Wanda nodded. The Avengers had actually reacted better that she had expected. There had been a few angry words, but no one had suggested kicking her and Pietro out or treating them like hostiles. People were definitely a little cooler, but that was to be expected.

She couldn’t bear to look at Tony though. Not just because he was obviously angry at her, but because he was so broken and distraught.

“I wanted to warn her,” Wanda said softly, “but the vision kept changing and every other outcome was worse.” She sighed. “I’ve been seeing this outcome since my brother and I ended up with von Strucker. We would be rescued by the Avengers and our fates would become entwined with the one they called Quake.”

It was rare for her to see someone else’s fate, her visions mostly involved her own life, but her future and Skye’s were entwined. Both because of von Strucker and because of _him_.

“But you see Skye making it out alive, right?” Sharon pressed.

“Yes.” Wanda confirmed. “If not… I **would** have spoken up, I swear.”

Sharon nodded, seeming relieved. “We all make judgement calls and sometimes, it’s hard to know what the right call is.” She made a face. “I think we’d all feel better if Ward wasn’t involved though.”

Wanda just nodded, keeping her face impassive. She’d convinced the others that he had to be called in and luckily Agent Coulson had acknowledged that it was the logical plan, almost immediately. Still, it was the reminder that things weren’t quite as cut and dry as she made it sound.

Skye **was** going to be rescued, but whether she returned home safely… That was up to Grant Ward. Wanda knew it could go either way, even though she was doing her best to manipulate the probability so that she got the outcome she wanted.

However, she knew that she couldn’t guarantee the outcome, if she could, then she wouldn’t be able to see the other outcome clearly. No, Grant Ward had to make this decision on his own. He could show himself to be the unstable villain everyone else seemed to think he was or he could do the right thing and prove himself to be the man she so desperately wanted him to be.

The man she would be happy to call her soulmate.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think pretty much everyone guessed who Wanda’s soulmate was. I thought it was a fun plot twist and there’s still some twists and turns ahead. Will Ward get redemption or is he the villain of the story after all?


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward searches for Skye.

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Chapter Forty

It took Ward ten days to track down a HYDRA contact who could give him von Strucker’s location.

Ten days during which Romanoff and Barton followed him around Europe, just to make sure he didn’t go off on his own. Not that he had expected any less. Coulson and the Avengers were desperate, not stupid. They had called him in because he was their best shot at finding Skye, after all he still had several HYDRA contacts. It was how he was getting the information to take them down and it was why he was making it look like S.H.I.E.L.D was behind those attacks. As soon as HYDRA realized he was after them, well… It wouldn’t be so easy to take them out.

Coulson had even acknowledged that in their very brief meeting.

It had not been pleasant. There was too much bad blood between them and Ward knew that Coulson would have loved to lock him away forever, but Skye’s life was more important.

 _“I don’t trust you_ , _but I don’t have a choice. You’re out best change at finding Skye. You kept telling Skye you’re feelings for her were real, well this is your chance to prove it. But if you betray us again and something happens to her as a result, I will track you down and I will personally put a bullet between your eyes.”_

Ward knew Coulson’s warning was sincere, but since he didn’t intend to betray them, he wasn’t concerned. This time they were on the same side.

“I need to find von Strucker.” Ward told Keith Marshall, a former S.H.I.E.L.D agent who had once worked under Garrett but who had gone on to bigger and better things. He had left S.H.I.E.L.D before its collapse and there had been speculation amongst HYDRA channels that he had gone to work for von Strucker.

Marshall laughed. “You and everyone else. Why do you think he’d be interested in you? You managed to get yourself thrown in S.H.I.E.L.D custody.”

“I also managed to get out.” Ward pointed out. “But I don’t want to work for von Strucker, I’m not taking orders from anyone these days, except the highest bidder.”

“A mercenary, huh?” Marshall asked. “Not sure I ever saw you going that route. You were amongst the most dedicated, I figured you were a lifer.”

“Things change.” Ward told him. “Spending a few months in a S.H.I.E.L.D dungeon made me re-think my priorities.”  

“So what do you want with von Strucker?” Marshall asked. “I can’t believe you’d take out a hit on him. You’re not that stupid.”

No von Strucker was untouchable and rumoured to be immortal.

“No,” Ward agreed, “but I am after von Strucker’s newest project.”

Marshall’s face was blank.

“The Avenger?” Ward pressed. “Pretty brunette. Pregnant.”

Marshall just shrugged. “I don’t get paid to know the details.”

“Well, I’m offering to change that,” Ward told him, “von Strucker made a mistake going after this one.”

“Because she’s an Avenger?” Marshall asked scornfully.

“Because she’s Tony Stark’s wife.” Ward informed him. “Stark is offering a reward so big that I will be able to disappear into the sunset forever, even after I give you a cut.”

He could see Marshall processing the information. “Stark doesn’t deal with mercenaries.”

“You’ll find that when a man’s pregnant wife is involved, his morals disappear.” Ward commented with a smirk. “Stark’s a mess.”

That part was true. He had only seen Stark briefly, but he’d looked like he hadn’t slept in days and he’d appeared to have aged years overnight. As much as Ward resented him for being the man that Skye loved, he’d felt sorry for him.

“How much are we talking?” Marshall asked and Ward could see the wheels turning in his head. He’d chosen Keith Marshall for a reason, he had grown up poor and appreciated money as much as power. 

Ward gave him an amount and for the first time, Marshall showed an emotion: greed.

“I want ¼ up front,” he demanded, “another ¼ once I’ve given you the location and the rest after you get the girl out.”

Ward smiled, that was what he wanted to hear. Though, he knew that Marshall would likely track him down if he stiffed him, but if all went well when this was over Marshall would be S.H.I.E.L.D custody.

Besides Ward knew that going after von Strucker meant he was going to have adopt a new game plan anyway, but he’d deal with that in the future.

* * *

“I have the co-ordinates.” 

Grant Ward had a lot of negative qualities, but he was damn good at getting results. Natasha was actually grateful that he was working with them on this, because the sooner they found Skye the better.

“Text them to me and we’ll send them to the team.” Natasha told him, giving Clint a signal. “We’ll get the plan in place.”

They had come up with a plan before Ward had left New York. It was a good plan, though not everyone had agreed. Agent May had particularly objected, because it depended too much on Ward.

“Marshall has given me the names of some guards that can be bribed.” Ward confirmed. “I’ll arrive at the lab on the ruse of talking to von Strucker about my future with HYDRA and then there will be a distraction in one of the other labs.”

“Other labs?” Natasha asked, then sighed. “Of course there are other labs. With people in them, I presume?”

“According to Marshall, yes,” Ward confirmed, “I couldn’t ask too many questions, though, not when I’m just a simple mercenary doing my job.” 

Natasha swore. Other hostages was a complication, because they couldn’t just leave them there. “We’re going to have to go with Plan B.”   
  
Plan A had been that they get Skye out of there as quickly as possible and worry about von Strucker later, but knowing there were other people there… They couldn’t do that. Which meant Plan B, which was the plan that May had really objected to.

“Once von Strucker’s distracted, the guards, the ones who we’ve bought, will lead me down to Skye’s cell, I’ll have approximately 5 minutes to get her out.” Ward continued, “Once I have her out, I’ll give you the signal.”  
  
And S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers would storm the lab, taking out von Strucker once and for all, while Ward took Skye to a safe place.

None of them liked that plan. But no matter how many objections May came up with, it was the one that made the most sense. They couldn’t all storm the lab without risk of someone, potentially Skye, getting hurt. Or what if von Strucker took off with her? No, Ward had the best shot of getting in and the best chance of getting Skye out.

They just had to trust that he’d follow through with the rest of the plan and see Skye safely returned to her husband. But if he didn’t… Well, then they’d track him down and Natasha had a feeling there would be a fight to see who got to finally put a bullet in his brain.

**


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward rescues Skye.

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer in Chapter One._

Chapter Forty-One

Skye stared at the walls of her cell. She had been here for weeks now. Weeks of sitting in this cell, occasionally exchanging words with Baron von Strucker. But other than that, the only people she ever saw were the guards that brought her food and clean clothes.

She was well cared for, in that respect. She had the ability to shower and she was given clothes and food and one of the guards had brought her a stack of romance novels. Not her first choice, but it was something to keep her entertained other than her own thoughts. Which was good, because as the days passed by, those became depressingly grim.

She _knew_ Tony and the others were looking for her and she wanted to believe that they’d find her, but… What if they didn’t? What if she gave birth first and then… No, she didn’t even want to think about that.

She could hear some noise in the distance, but she figured it was nothing. Then a moment later one of the guards appeared. She frowned. She’d just finished lunch, it wasn’t food time again, so what was happening? Suddenly her cell was being opened.

“Come.” The guard ordered roughly.

Was von Strucker done observing her? Was he going to start experimenting on her, despite his apparent deal with Cal? Skye recoiled in fear, but the Guard grabbed her hand. “Stupid girl, do you want to stay here?”

Was she being rescued?

Skye quickly followed the guard through the tunnels, a moment later she felt herself being pushed and a set of strong arms catching her. The arms felt familiar, but she knew instinctively it wasn’t her husband. In fact, it was one of the last people she wanted to see.

“Here’s your payment.” A familiar voice told the guard. The guard took it and hurried off.

“Hello Skye.” Her rescuer told her.

“Ward.” Skye said, not knowing whether this was better or worse than being von Strucker’s captive. While Ward was a step up from crazy Nazi scientist, von Strucker had never threatened to rape her.

 _“Maybe I’ll just take what I want, wake up something inside of you.”_ She’d heard those words in her nightmares for months after the Battle of Cybertech.

“Did my father decide to break his deal with von Strucker and come for me early?” She asked him, uncomfortably aware of the fact that his arms were still around her.

“I’m not working for your father,” Ward told her, casting a look behind him, “I’m working for your husband and we better get out of here.”

“Tony sent you?” Skye asked in disbelief. Tony hated Ward for what he had done to her, why would he willingly work with him?

Ward handed her a piece of paper. Skye opened it and saw the words _“Let Ward bring you home”_ written in the same messy writing as her soulmark. It was Tony’s writing.

“Now if you believe me, we have to get out of here.” Ward told her and then he scooped and picked her up. “Sorry, Skye, but I’m faster than you right now.”

Skye wanted to protest, but he had a point. Plus this was part of the plan. S.H.I.E.L.D’s plan and that meant she would be home soon.

So she ignored the feeling it gave her in the pit of her stomach and hung on to Ward for dear life. She hated having to trust him, but it was better than the alternative of being locked in a HYDRA dungeon by a madman who wanted her baby. 

* * *

Ward helped Skye into the getaway vehicle. She was visibly pregnant and seemed frailer than he remembered. But then almost three weeks as a captive could do that to you.

“You’re safe.” He assured her.

She shot him a look that told him that that still remained to be seen.

He sighed and got in the driver’s seat. Well, he hadn’t expected her to welcome him with open arms, though a little gratitude would be nice.

He drove them a mile and then once he was sure they weren’t being followed, he pulled over and pulled out a satelite phone.

“I’ve got her.”

He handed the phone to Skye. “Tell Romanoff you’re alive.”

Skye eagerly took the phone. “Tash? It’s me! Yeah, I’m ok. Or I will be… Yes, yes, please.” There was a pause and then Skye cried. “Tony! It’s ok. _I’m_ ok. I promise. I love you too.”

The words were a punch to Ward’s gut. _“I don’t love you. I **will** never love you.” _ Now the proof of those words, the joy in her voice as she told another man the words he had so badly wanted to hear from her.

After a moment, Skye handed him back the phone.

“Stark?” Ward said into it.

“No, it’s me.” Romanoff told him. “We’re going in now. Take her to the agreed meeting place and we’ll get there when this is done.”

Ward muttered an agreement and then hung up.

He looked at Skye in the seat next to him and thought about how easy it would be to deviate from the plan. He could keep driving and hide out somewhere with her. Keep her for himself.

There was a small part of him that wanted to do that, that wanted to make his fantasy of a life with Skye a reality, but he forced himself to ignore it. Because that’s all it was, a fantasy.

He could run off with Skye, but he couldn’t make her love him. Even if she was stuck with him because of her pregnancy, she’d keep fighting him and first chance she’d get, she’d fill him with bullets again and this time he knew she’d shoot to kill and not wound. And that was if S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers didn’t find them first.

But that was only part of it. Not only would it end badly, but… It would never work. He couldn’t force her to love him. He knew that now. Besides… He looked at the woman next to him and while she was still beautiful and he was sure she was still smart and sassy, she wasn’t _his_ Skye.

It had been over a year since HYDRA had revealed itself and in that year, everything had changed. Skye had changed. She wasn’t his bright-eyed rookie anymore, she was a strong, capable woman with super powers and a husband and family she was devoted to.

Maybe once upon a time, he and Skye could have had a happy ending. If he’d met her earlier, before he’d gotten in too deep. If he’d made better choices. If HYDRA had never revealed itself. But none of those things happened. Instead, he was revealed to be the bad guy of the story and Skye had washed her hands of him and moved on.

He didn’t want to be the bad guy anymore. He wasn’t the hero of the story, at least not of Skye’s story, but he was more than the villain.

He pulled up to the motel that was their pre-arranged meeting spot.

“Skye, we’re here.” He told her quietly. “The others will join us when they can.”

She nodded and let him help her out of the truck.

“Ward…” She began as he opened the door and hurried her inside. “Thank you.”

There was still distrust in her eyes and he knew that not only would she never love him, they’d never be friends again either. Too much had happened for that.

But at least, she no longer seemed to hate him and, more importantly, maybe he could finally stop hating himself.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- I feel like Ward needed that moment of doubt. The brief return of CrazyDelusional!Ward who would think that kidnapping Skye is a good way to make her love him. Then he had to push that part aside and accept that Skye will never be his. Only then can he get redemption, which is coming, I promise. There’s only a few chapters left now.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is reunited with Tony.

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Chapter Forty-Two

Skye passed a few very uncomfortable hours waiting in the motel room with Ward. Most of it in silence. Ward had never been a big conversationalist at the best of times and it wasn’t like they had a lot to say to each other.

She was grateful to him for rescuing her, but it didn’t erase everything else. Well, ok, maybe a little. It made her re-evaluate him a bit and decide that maybe there was some goodness inside of Ward, but… It didn’t change anything for her. She didn’t love him, she didn’t like him and she particularly want him in her life.

He had changed though. There were no creepy speeches about he had done it for her and that she made him a better man, etc. Instead, he’d quietly handed her a bag with a laptop and then he’d got to sit by the door, on guard in case they’d been followed.

Skye had used the laptop to connect to the Avengers Tower and she’d talked to Pepper and the others. She’d apologized to Darcy for getting her shot, but her brunette friend had told her it was ok.

“Now I know better than to wish for something exciting to happen,” she’d joked.

Mostly she’d waited though. Wishing she could be at the battle at von Strucker’s lab, but understanding why she couldn’t.

Finally though there was a knock on the door.

Skye and Ward exchanged looks and he stood up and tossed her a gun before aiming his own gun. “Just try not to shoot me this time.”

“I only shoot the bad guys.” Skye told him.

He looked surprised that she no longer considered him a bad guy, but well he **had** just saved her life. He definitely wasn’t one of the good guys, but… He wasn’t the enemy either. At least not this time.

“Ward, open the damn door!” A very familiar voice yelled.

Ward opened the door and even as Tony stepped into the room, Skye was rushing into his arms, Iron Man suit and all.

“Skye.” He breathed, holding her tight. “Sweetheart, are you ok?”

“Now that you’re here, I am.” Skye told him, clinging to him. The suit made it a little awkward, but she didn’t care. The whole time she had been in captivity, she had dreamed of this moment. Of being with Tony again. His lips met hers in an urgent kiss, as they bought sought to prove to themselves that this was real.

“As much as I hate to interrupt, I think we all want to get out of this place.” A voice said from behind them.

Skye reluctantly broke the kiss, though Tony’s arms were still wrapped around her and suddenly realized that Tony hadn't been alone. Natasha, Coulson, Bruce, and Steve were all standing there watching them with amusement. Ok, Natasha was watching in amusement, the men were all politely looking elsewhere.

“Yes, please.” Skye agreed. “I want to go home.”

“I think we all do.” Natasha told her and then she stepped forward, gently pulling Skye from Tony’s arms to wrap her in a big hug. “You scared a few years off all of our lives, don’t do it again.”

“I won’t.” Skye promised, hugging her friend. Once Natasha released her, Coulson was the next to pull her into his arms and hold her tight.

“I’m so glad you’re safe.” He told her.

Skye just nodded. She knew how hard it would have been for him to agree to work with Ward and she knew that he had done it for her and she was grateful.

Bruce and Steve each gave her a quick hug, obviously relieved to see her in one piece and then she was back in Tony’s embrace.

“Let’s go home.” He told her, looking tenderly into her eyes.

Home. That sounded wonderful.

He picked her up into his arms, obviously meaning to carry her (or possibly fly her) back to the plane.

She wanted to protest that she could walk, but after a month apart, she didn’t want to be anywhere but in his arms.

Ward had been standing by the door, watching impassively.

Coulson turned to look at him. “You fulfilled your end of the deal and now I’ll fulfil mine, from this moment on you are no longer wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Skye blinked. So Ward had made a deal for immunity? That was interesting. She couldn’t believe that Coulson would go for it. Though, maybe she shouldn’t be too surprised given the lengths he had gone to when she was shot.

“Thank you.” Ward said, with a nod. He looked at Tony and then motioned to the bed. “What's left of the money is there. I assume you’ll be able to recover the rest.”

Skye wasn’t sure she wanted to know how much money had changed hands. Probably a lot. She knew her husband was a billionaire, but it was still strange to think of someone spending millions of dollars to save her.

“We should be able to.” Tony confirmed. “But even if we can’t, it was worth every penny.” He dropped a quick kiss on Skye’s head and then nodded to the briefcase. “I’m surprised you didn’t keep it.”

“I didn’t do this for money.” Ward told him. His eyes lingered on Skye and she had to force herself not to tense. “It was the right thing to do. All I want is my freedom.”

“You have it.” Coulson told him. “But if you step out of line again…”

“The deal’s off,” Ward finished, “I know.”

He looked at Skye for a long moment, obviously debating saying something, but then changed his mind and reached for the door.

As he did so, it opened and Wanda and Pietro entered.

“Skye, I’m so glad you’re safe!” Wanda cried out. “I’m so sorry.”

For what? Skye wondered, but before she could say anything Wanda turned to Ward. “You had a choice to make, Grant Ward.” She said in a very serious voice, her eyes glued to his face.

Skye saw Ward’s eyes widen and she gasped, remembering the words on Ward’s shoulder. She’d commented on them once and he’d shrugged it off, telling her he didn’t believe in fate, that people made their own choices. At the time, given her feelings for him, she’d been glad to hear it, but now…

Now, she was just watching the scene in stunned disbelief. Ward and Wanda? Really?

**


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Wanda meet.

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer in Chapter One._

Chapter Forty-Three

Ward stared at the pretty brunette. One of the pair that they’d rescued from von Strucker when this mess had started. He’d noticed her during his very brief visit to the Avengers Tower, but she hadn’t said a word to him. Now he knew why.

“Did I make the right choice?” He asked quietly, his eyes never leaving her face.

She was beautiful. There was something very delicate about her, but at the same time he could see the strength and will pouring out of her.

“Yes.” She said quietly, stepping towards him. “You proved yourself to be the man I knew you could be.”

Ward stepped back. “Excuse me?”

“Wanda has visions.” Natasha told him. He’d forgotten she was still there. “She was the reason that we knew to contact you in the first place. Though, she omitted this little piece of information.”

“I didn’t want you to think I was biased,” Wanda said quietly, “besides, if he hadn’t come through, we would never have met.” She met his eyes and he knew that she was aware of his moment of hesitation and how he had considered taking Skye himself.

That was obviously the test he had passed.

“This is really interesting and kind of creepy, but I really want to get out of here.” Tony declared. “I’ll see you all back at the plane.” With that he swept Skye out of the room.

Ward barely noticed, his attention solely on Wanda.

Coulson also exited, leaving Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers and Romanoff behind.

“I want to go check on Skye.” Dr. Banner said before he too left. Obviously he thought Romanoff and Rogers could handle the situation on their own.

“I know that this complicates things,” Wanda said quietly, “it’s why I knew I could not join your team.”

So she wasn’t an official Avenger? That made it easier because Ward was positive that he’d never be welcome amongst them. Not after everything he did. Besides, he was ready to move on and accept that he and Skye would never have a future, but… He didn’t really want to see her and Stark together day after day.

“It is a complication.” Steve Rogers agreed.

“You don’t have to come with me,” Ward spoke up, “I’ll understand if you walk away.”

He might not be wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D anymore, but the US government still considered him a fugitive and sooner or later HYDRA would figure out what he was up to. When you added that together with his fucked up past, well he didn’t have a lot to offer anyone. Even his soulmate.

“Why would I do that when I’ve been waiting for this day for years?” Wanda told him. “I know the man you were, but I also know the man you’re capable of being and I’m going to help you become that man.” She stepped forward and put her hand on his face. “Your past doesn’t matter to me, Grant. It’s the future that matters.”

He had never thought he’d want anyone other than Skye. Until her women were just something he used to fill a need, no emotions involved. Then Skye came along and for the first time, he’d wanted more. Maybe it was why he’d become so obsessed with her, because he’d wanted to hang onto that feeling. Even the thought of his soulmate hadn’t really interested him.

Until now. But as he looked into Wanda’s eyes and saw the trust and acceptance there, he understood why S.H.I.E.L.D placed so much value on soul bonds. He’d loved Skye and she’d always be precious to him, but this… It just felt right.

“I want to be with you.” He said, before he could stop himself.

Her face broke out into a smile. She dropped her hand from his face and tucked it into his hand instead. “Then we will be.” She turned to the others. “Thank you for everything,” she said sincerely, “I hope that one day, our paths can cross again, as allies.”

Romanoff and Rogers exchanged a look, obviously deciding whether to protest.

“If you need anything, you know where to find us.” Romanoff told Wanda and then she looked at Ward, giving him a silent warning not to hurt the pretty brunette.

“What about you?” Rogers asked the silver-haired man.

“I go where Wanda goes.” He announced, he gave Ward a long hard look and Ward knew that while, for some reason, his soulmate trusted him completely, her brother did not. That was ok, Ward wouldn’t want his sister involved with someone like him either.

“Take care of yourselves.” Rogers said quietly and then exited.

Romanoff gave Wanda a quick hug and then she looked Ward directly in the eye. “You’ve been given a second chance. Use it well. Wipe some of that red out of your ledger.”

With that she was gone and Ward was left out with his soulmate and her brother.

“I’m sorry you had to walk away from the Avengers.” He apologized.

“Don’t be.” Wanda told him. “I knew that it was temporary. I care for them very much, but my future is not with them. It’s with you. And our paths will cross again.”

“So where do we go from here?” Ward asked the two of them, “and what’s your name?” He asked Wanda’s brother.

“Pietro.” The younger man told him. He exchanged a look with his sister. “von Strucker might be gone, but there are others like him. We should stop them.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ward agreed, “Why don’t we get out of here and then we can figure out our first step?”

He expected Wanda to agree, but instead she just looked at her brother. “Pietro, give us a minute.”

He rolled his eyes, but left the room.

“Did you have something else in mind?” Ward asked curiously. “Personally, I’d like to get as far away from this place as possible before HYDRA can regroup.”

He didn’t know exactly what had happened in von Strucker’s lab, but obviously it had been a success. He’d ask Wanda and Pietro for the details later.

“Yes,” Wanda told him with a smile, “but first, I’d like you to kiss me.”

Oh. Ward smiled and let go of her hand, still entwined with his and pulled her towards him. “I can do that.” He said, before capturing her lips with his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him as the kiss deepened and for the first time in Ward’s life, he felt hope. Because with S.H.I.E.L.D off his trail and Wanda in his arms, his future was suddenly looking very bright.

It wouldn’t be easy, he had a lot to atone for, but… He was ready to fight for it.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- We can assume Wanda knows about Ward’s past, partially because of her powers, but also because she lived at the Avengers Tower for a few months and asked some questions (and might have snooped a little). Because Ward was considered a possible threat, they would have wanted to make sure she was aware of him. Ward might have been a little out-of-character (he’s normally confident and assertive), but deep down he’s pretty broken and I don’t think he’d feel like he had much to offer his soulmate. I’m kind of leaving myself open here with Wanda and Ward’s ending to maybe write a sequel down the road, if the right idea comes to me.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is welcomed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- This was originally going to be two separate chapters, but it just didn’t seem long enough for that, so I combined it. This is the last chapter, except the epilogue. There are a few loose ends, but that’s because life doesn’t wrap up nice and tidy. Besides, as I mentioned before, I might eventually write a sequel (or continue the plot in the Bucky/Sharon/Steve story, depending on where it ends up taking me).

 So You’re the One

_Disclaimer in Chapter One._

Chapter Forty-Four

“So Ward and Wanda.” Skye mused later. She’d gotten the whole story about how Wanda had apparently had a vision that had led to them contacting Ward and the plan to find her.

She’d been a little sad to learn the twins had chosen to stay behind with Ward. She’d grown to consider Wanda a friend and she liked Pietro, but she definitely didn’t want Ward hanging around the Avengers Tower. She owed him her life, but she knew she’d never ever be able to truly trust him.

But at the same time, she no longer hated him and she hoped that with Wanda, he found the type of happiness that she’d found with Tony. He’d been missing something his entire life, she knew that, and well… Maybe now that he finally had someone to count on, he’d be able to find some kind of peace.

“I really don’t want to talk about them.” Tony told her. “I just want to focus on you.”

They were in Skye’s old bunk on the Bus. It was ridiculously tiny, but it was private and that was what mattered.

“I like the sound of that.” Skye admitted. “I dreamed of this the entire time I was away,” she told him, “of being in your arms.”

“Bruce had to give me a sedative.” Tony confided. “I couldn’t sleep, because of the nightmares of what you might be going through.”

“I’m here now.” Skye said, placing a soft kiss on his jaw. She wanted to promise that she’d never leave him again, but with the world they lived in, that type of promise wasn’t realistic.

Besides, Ward might no longer be a threat and von Strucker was gone, but Cal was still out there somewhere. Skye had a feeling that even though he failed this time, that he would try again. However, she wasn’t going to worry about him now. She was just going to savour the reunion with her husband.

Tony got the message and there was no more talking, it was all touches and caresses as they came together for the first time in weeks.

It was both frantic and tender. After weeks apart, they both needed the physical connection, but each touch, each caress was full of love and devotion. Afterwards, Skye lay wrapped in her husband’s and for the first time since she’d be taken, all was right in the world.

“You’re stomach has gotten bigger.” Tony commented, resting his hand on her bump.

“The baby is kicking more now too.” Skye told him and as if on cue, the baby decided to make its presence known. She saw the awe on Tony’s face as he felt his unborn child move.

“I was so afraid I was going to lose you both,” he confided, “and the idea of that… I knew I wouldn’t want to go on living if that happened.” He shuddered. “I had some dark moments and I’m grateful for the others, they helped me through it, wouldn’t let me give up hope.”

“I reminded myself that you were my hero long before I knew you.” Skye told him, “I’ve always had faith in you and I knew you’d never stop looking for me and that you’d do anything to get me back and you did. I’m here, with you, just like I dreamed so many times.”

“And I may never let you out of my sight again.” Tony warned, but they both knew that wasn’t possible. He couldn’t just abandon the Avengers. No, it would take time, but they’d work on new security measures and find a way to feel secure again.

* * *

The reunions were numerous and tearful. First the ones at the motel and then when she’d arrived on the Bus and greeted everyone else and then arriving back at the Tower where the rest of the women waited.

Skye had spoken to them over video chat but it wasn’t the same.

“Thank you for looking after Tony,” she whispered to Pepper as they hugged.

She knew that without Pepper’s support, Tony would have likely fallen apart during the weeks she was gone.

“It’s what’s friends are for.” Pepper told her. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

Skye apologized to Darcy once more for getting her shot, but her friend assured her was fine. “Besides, it made Fitz realize how special I am.” She laughed, holding up her hand to show Skye the engagement ring that rested there. “Though it wasn’t official until right now, because we didn’t want…”

Skye understood, they hadn’t wanted to celebrate while she was gone.

“I thought you were waiting until after Jane.” She teased.

Darcy shrugged. “We’ll get married after her. It can be a long engagement.” She gave Skye another hug. “I’m so glad you’re back. Don’t ever scare us like that again.”

It was a sentiment that Jane and Audrey echoed.

After a lifetime Skye had a bunch of people who loved her and who more than that, had proved that they would do anything for her. They had never given up on her, they had kept searching for her until they’d found her brought her home. She finally had a real home.

“Miss Skye, it is a relief to have you home.” JARVIS informed her. “We were all very worried.”

“Thank you JARVIS.” Skye said with a smile. “I’m glad to be home.”

* * *

“So von Strucker is dead?” Skye asked a little while later.

Tony had told her bits and pieces, but mostly they had been too preoccupied with being together to discuss anything serious.

So, now she was getting the details, along with those who hadn’t been part of the mission.

“Very.” Bucky assured her.

“And the other captives?” She asked, Ward had told her that was why they were storming the castle, but there had been no one else on the Bus with them. At least not that she’d seen.

“S.H.I.E.L.D arranged for them to be transported back to the Playground for observation.” Coulson told her. “There were six other individuals, but… They weren’t as lucky as Pietro and Wanda. None of them were even coherent and one was incredibly violent and unfortunately…”

Skye fought the urge to throw up. “Those poor people.”

“We think that they were normal humans.” Coulson told her. “Non-gifted and that von Strucker was trying to create something in them.”

Skye shuddered at the thought.

“We’re going to do our best to get them help.” Jemma assured her. With S.H.I.E.L.D’s new resources, Jemma now led the science division, though she did her work from the Tower.

“I’m glad he’s dead.” Skye said violently. “His kind of evil shouldn’t be inflicted on the world.”

There was a general agreement following her words. 

“Was there anything on Cal?” Skye asked quietly.

“Possibly.” Natasha told her. “I got a lot of information out of the computer. You, Tony and I will go through it. Cal and von Strucker had to be communicating somehow, we’ll track him down and eliminate the problem.”

“Good.” Skye said quietly. She knew that she should feel some emotion at the thought of killing Cal, since he was her father, but… All she felt was relief at the idea he would be gone. He was a monster and she wanted nothing to do with him.

She’d tracked down S.H.I.E.L.D because she’d be so determined to find her family and she had. Just not her biological one. Her family was the people around her and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

Later that evening, after an impromptu “welcome home” celebration, Skye was relieved to be back in her and Tony’s apartment. She loved the others, but she really just wanted to be alone with her husband. 

“I have something to show you.” Tony told her when she would have headed directly for their bedroom.

Skye nodded and took his hand and followed him into the room they had designated as the nursery. It had still been a work in progress when she’d been taken. To her surprise, it was now completed and looked exactly the way she envisioned.

She’d decided that since there were both male and female superheroes, a superhero nursery was appropriate for a boy or a girl. Especially for the child of two superheroes (though Skye still had a hard time thinking of herself that way).

Colourful images of the people she loved best graced the turquoise walls, it was really how much Avengers stuff there was available. The turquoise walls also went well with the white furniture. It all came together perfectly.

Skye grinned when she noticed that on the bookcase, the little stuffed Avengers doll she had found, were all lined up neatly. It was perfect.

 “I had to believe that you were coming home,” Tony told her, “so every moment that I wasn’t helping search for you, I was here, working on bringing your dream to life. It was my way of reassuring myself that you and the baby would come home. Everyone else pitched in as well.”

Skye was overwhelmed by the beautiful gesture of her husband’s love and commitment. “I love you.” She told Tony, turning to wrap her arms around his neck. “It’s perfect.”

**


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of baby Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- This is it, the end (for now). I can’t believe it’s done. This was really fun to write and I’m amazed at how fast the plotbunnies multiplied. It took me just over two months to write and ended up at just over 50,000 words. Not bad at all, especially since I wasn’t confident in my ability to write action-romance. Big thanks to ozhawk for letting me expand on her idea and for giving me encouragement along the way and thank you to everyone who has been reading along, I really appreciate it. Next up I’ll be finishing “Awakening Quake” and working on “Nice to Meet You”, the Steve/Sharon/Bucky companion to “So You’re the One” and I have two alternate-history (or at least alternate season one) S.H.I.E.L.D ideas floating in my head, one of which is quite dark. But for now, I leave you with the very fluffy ending of “So You’re the One”.

So You’re the One

_Disclaimer in Chapter One._

Epilogue

_Almost Four Months Later_

“You can do it, Skye.” Jemma urged. “You’re almost there, just give me one more big push.”

Skye nodded, though the pain of the contractions was excruciating. She thought she was prepared for labour, after all, she’d been shot before, but… Childbirth sucked.

She’d gotten her way and was having a homebirth, with Tony realizing it was the best option. Because they worried that her powers might manifest during labor, she was giving birth in the “Hulk-room”, which had been temporarily transformed into a birthing suite.

So far, her powers hadn’t been a problem though, maybe because while she was in pain, it was manageable and she understood it was for a purpose. With that in mind she concentrated and pushed and a few minutes later, the room was filled with the sounds of an angry wail.

“We have a daughter.” Tony told her a moment later. They’d agreed that he would be the one to tell her their baby’s gender. “It’s a girl.”

A girl.

Skye’s eyes welled with tears and a second later, Jemma was laying the new baby on her chest. The baby settled immediately.

“She’s beautiful, Skye.” Jemma said and Skye saw the tears in her friend’s eyes.

“She is.” Skye agreed, looking at her daughter. Her daughter. She was someone’s mom. It was pretty hard to believe.

The baby was beautiful, with a full head of dark hair and a very sweet, if currently very red, face.

“I’ll go tell the others that she’s here and she’s perfect,” Jemma said after a moment, “and then I’ll come back and weigh her.”

Skye nodded, her attention captured by her little daughter.

“She’s perfect.” Tony said softly, running a gentle finger over their daughter’s tiny cheek. “Welcome to the world, Scarlett Maria Stark.”

They had chosen the name carefully and after MUCH discussion. Skye had liked Scarlett, she thought it was different and pretty, plus it was a little bit of a nod to the colour of Tony’s Iron Man suit, and Maria was for Tony’s mother (though Maria Hill **was** pretty kick-ass).  

Scarlett nestled closer to Skye, who breathed in her baby scent, marvelling at the feel of her. Tony sat beside them, his arm around Skye, and she just leaned into his strength. Soon, Jemma would be back and the baby would need to be checked over and then everyone else would want to meet her, but at this moment, it was just the three of them and it was perfect.

 

\-  The End


End file.
